La isla de las sirenas
by gold77
Summary: Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pueden dejar sus reviews antes de que pase a finalizada, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y espero les guste el epílogo y que les haya gustado esta historia. Cap. Final Epílogo Inu x Kag
1. La isla misteriosa

Este es mi segundo fic, bueno, espero les guste está lleno de romance, música, acción y lágrimas , aclaro que ninguno de estos La isla de las Sirenas

**Resumen : **InuYasha Taisho, es un joven príncipe millonario, valiente y el mejor marino de todos los mares, es dueño de la flota de barcos más moderna y grande de todo el mundo y riquezas. Un día su padre enfermó gravemente de una forma poco usual y muy extraña y el debe iniciar un viaje hacia un solo lugar para conseguir la medicina, el lugar es una misteriosa isla en la que se cree existe una leyenda mitológica, pero el decide ir y no cree en supersticiones, ¿cuál es la cura?, lo mismo con lo que se envenenó su padre : ¡LA CARNE DE UNA SIRENA MUERTA!. Adv. Lemon

**Capitulo 1: **La isla misteriosa.

Era un día apacible en aquella hermosa Londres, en aquel puerto, los marinos disfrutaban de un día de calor y descanso compartiendo risas y borracheras a raudales pues era su día libre y querían disfrutarlo a pleno entre chistes, risas y compañerismo, la mayoría eran pertenecientes a la realeza Taisho y son maravillosos marinos y osados guerreros del mar, son temidos por todos sus enemigos. Eran dueños de la flota más grande de barcos de guerra de todo Londres y además de la riqueza y fortuna de todo Inglaterra. El gobierno británico, le brindaba todo su apoyo ya que ellos eran muy colaboradores y ayudaban en donaciones a los más necesitados, la familia Taisho, tiene un inmenso castillo muy cerca del puerto de Londres, donde aparcan la mayoría de toda su flota naval. El castillo en inmenso y hasta parece una fortaleza, es llamado "El castillo de Londres".

Sin embargo, a miles de kilómetros de allí una misteriosa niebla, cubría una gran isla y un barco de guerra emergía de allí, se oía un armonioso canto de mujeres, que hechizaba a cualquiera que la escuchase, ya que tenía una tonalidad suave y delicada. Entre esa niebla, se divisaba una inmensa figura de un hombre gigantesco y varias mujeres que los rodeaban, pero había algo extraño en ellas, la mitad de su invisible cuerpo, parecía se el de ... ¡¡un pez??. El barco se alejó de la niebla y de la isla rumbo a su destino.

Ese día apacible, el joven príncipe InuYasha Taisho, estaba sentado en aquella silla de madera pulida junto a la cama de su enfermo padre, el rey InuTaisho, había enfermado luego de regresar de un viaje en el que según informaron algunos sobrevivientes de aquel viaje, se intoxicaron al comer la carne de una sirena que habían cazado cerca de una isla. Desde entonces, el rey ha estado sufriendo en demasía y nunca le bajaba la fiebre, InuYasha ya había perdido a su madre y ahora su padre estaba muy enfermo y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. De repente, el anciano ayudante de la familia Taisho, el viejo Myoga, llegó corriendo a la habitación del rey.

Myoga : - ¡Amo InuYasha!, debe venir pronto al puerto, los marinos del reina Elizabeth han vuelto muy enfermos y algunos muertos-. Gritó desesperado el anciano.

InuYasha : ¿CÓMO?,... Kaede, encárgate de cuidar a mi padre, iré a ver que sucedió-. Ordenó firmemente y muy preocupado.

InuYasha corrió junto al anciano hasta el barco donde estaban sus marinos enfermos y muertos, InuYasha es un joven de 21 años, de larga cabellera blanco plateada, ojos dorados y un buen físico, era alto y delgado pero como se dijo de buen físico. Casi siempre viste con pantalones de color beige, camisa blanca y una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color negro y zapatos marrones.

Al llegar hasta el astillero donde estaba estacionado aquel barco y vio que muchos estaban socorriendo a los marinos sobrevivientes y sacaban los muertos.

InuYasha : - ¿Que pasó aquí?-. Preguntó anonadado al ver esa imagen tan tétrica.

Myoga : - Señor, me temo que han comido la misma carne de esa sirena por lo que pude ver en la cocina del barco-. Dijo temeroso el anciano sirviente.

InuYasha corrió hacia el barco, subió la amplia escalera y subió en aquel "destructor" y corrió hacia la cocina del buque de guerra y entró a la cocina, había un fuerte olor a pescado cocido y la cocina era un verdadero desastre de suciedad, miró dentro de la olla que estaba en aquella hornalla y vio que exactamente había carne de aquella sirena muerta.

InuYasha : - ¡¿Qué acaso no ordené que quemaran esta porquería para que no causara más daño?! Protestó sumamente enojado.

Myoga : - Si amo, pero los marinos no creyeron esa historia y comieron de ella-. Balbuceó tímido.

InuYasha : - Arrgh!, estoy rodeado de una manga de idiotas!!, llévate esta porquería y el cuerpo que debe estar en el refrigerador, escóndelo en la bóveda de las piedras del mar y procura que nadie lo vea-. Ordenó con fiereza y rabia.

El anciano asintió temeroso y se llevó la olla con la carne y el cuerpo de la sirena a la bóveda como ordenó su amo, mientras los marinos enfermos eran trasladados a un hospital.

Esa noche, el joven príncipe, cenó muy angustiado y en su mente solo merodeaba una idea, ir el personalmente a esa isla y averiguar su secreto y que era lo que realmente envenenó a su padre, aunque era evidente la prueba, pero el quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

InuYasha : - Myoga, prepara uno de nuestros destructores, mañana partiremos a esa isla y averiguaré que sucedió y de paso, traeré esa medicina auque me lleve la vida-. Masculló tristemente.

Myoga : - Claro, amo,... ¿pero, está seguro?-. Preguntó el anciano.

InuYasha : - Muy seguro, prepara también a 30 de nuestros mejores hombres y que todos lleven sus escopetas y armas-. Dijo con parsimonia y sonriéndole al anciano.

Myoga : - Si, señor, de inmediato-. Obedeció con un saludo militar y firmemente.

InuYasha estaba complacido con el, pues había servido a la familia Taisho de tiempo inmemorables, cuidó de InuYasha cuando era un bebé y hasta fue como un segundo padre de familia cuando murió la madre de InuYasha, era muy servicial y amable.

Al día siguiente, InuYasha y su tripulación, partieron en aquel destructor, fuertemente armado, este tipo de barcos, sirven como escoltas de acorazados y portaaviones, tienen un fuerte blindaje y un armamento muy poderoso, claro que ínfimo al de un acorazado de guerra. InuYasha no quería abandonar a su padre enfermo, pero haría lo que fuera por salvarlo e incluso arriesgarlo todo, por esta razón decidió partir a esa extraña isla a buscar la medicina y respuestas.

Mientras su padre era cuidado por la servidumbre del castillo, InuYasha rogaba por la vida de su padre y confiaba en encontrar pronto esa isla y su medicina, sea cual sea y si ello tenía que significar sacrificar a una sirena lo iba a hacer con tal se salvar a su padre aún a costo de su vida. Myoga estudiaba un mapa donde podría estar esa supuesta isla y por la dirección en la que venía el barco, debía estar al Norte y para allá fueron. Llegada la noche, toda la tripulación estaba cenando muy tranquilamente, la noche era cálida y despejada con una brillante luna blanca y brillantes estrellas en el negro cielo. Más tarde, todos fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, InuYasha se despertó al oír un extraño sonido que venía de afuera, salió de su cama y notó que el barco se había detenido. Alarmado salió de su cama y se puso una bata por debajo de su pijama, se calzó sus pantuflas y salió rápidamente afuera hacia la cubierta del barco, más precisamente hacia el sector de proa, pudo oír un armonioso y dulce canto de mujer era como la voz de una joven soprano. InuYasha pudo divisar que la tripulación de cabina, estaban como en shock, tomó sus binoculares y buscó en dirección donde venía la melodiosa voz de aquella mujer, su visión comenzaba a borrarse ya que a el también le estaba afectando esa dulce canción, pues la voz los estaba como hipnotizando a todos.

InuYasha pudo divisar lo que parecía,... ¡¿UNA SIRENA?!,... estaba montada sobre una enorme piedra que asomaba por entre las cristalinas aguas del mar, de ella provenía la voz que causaba estragos en sus hombres. InuYasha extrajo de entre sus ropas, una pistola de doble cañón alemana 1043 l de 43 cm. siglo XVIII, y apuntó a la misteriosa sirena y efectuó un disparo, no sabía si la había impactado o no, pero la sirena dejó de cantar y cayó al agua. Poco le importaba si estaba muerta o no, lo cierto era que sus hombres volvieron a la normalidad y pudieron proseguir su viaje.

InuYasha casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a la mañana temprano, ordenó ir a la zona donde estaba esa misteriosa sirena, si es que era una, Myoga supo que podría ser cierto.

Myoga : - Escuche, amo InuYasha. Creo que eso de las sirenas es cierto, lo que pasó anoche fue una fiel prueba de ello-. Dijo inquieto el anciano.

InuYasha : - Tal vez tengas razón, Myoga. Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo sufrir a mi padre, si existen o no me importa muy poco y si tengo que matarlas a todas, lo haré para salvarlo-. Masculló apretando su puño derecho.

Myoga : - Mire, señor. Esa es la roca-. Señaló el anciano.

InuYasha ordenó acercar el barco a una distancia prudencial, no sabían si la sirena estaba muerta o no y si estaba viva podría querer vengarse por el ataque que le propinó InuYasha. Pero no encontraron nada, excepto que el disparo de InuYasha había pegado en una parte de la roca y eso debió haberla espantado, pero no sabían en que dirección había huido, así que debieron seguir navegando en dirección a la isla y guiándose por sus instintos marineros.

Durante 2 días, navegaron por las aguas de aquel cristalino océano Atlántico, hasta que lejos de la superficie de tierra Myoga divisó algo a lo lejos y fue a avisarle a su señor.

Myoga : - ¡Amo InuYasha, amo InuYasha!, venga pronto!!-. Gritó el anciano corriendo

InuYasha : - Ya, Myoga ¿Qué sucede?, son casi las 5 de la mañana-. Dijo algo molesto y somnoliento.

Myoga : - Creo que he divisado esa isla misteriosa, señor, juré ver a algunas figuras que parecen ser esas sirenas-. Dijo entusiasmado el ancianito.

InuYasha : - ¿QUÉ?, ¿estas seguro?-. Preguntó sorprendido.

Myoga : - Si amo, lo juro-. Dijo alegre.

InuYasha corrió hacia la proa del barco y se posó a la derecha de las barandas de sostén del barco, tomó sus binoculares y enfocó a lo lejos y pudo comprobar que Myoga no estaba mintiendo, había una isla y a lo lejos podía divisarse lo que parecían ser, esas mujeres de mitad humanas y mitad pez.

InuYasha : - Buen trabajo, Myoga. Eres mi mejor ayudante y mano derecha-. Dijo feliz y agradecido.

Myoga : - Me encanta poder ayudarle en todo lo que pueda, mi gran señor-. Sonrió feliz.

InuYasha : - Bien, dile a los muchachos que se preparen, desembarcaremos al mediodía en la isla-. Ordenó firmemente pero con una leve sonrisa.

Myoga : - Si señor-. Obedeció el anciano con paso firme y fue a avisarle a la tripulación.

InuYasha por fin estaba llegando a aquella misteriosa isla donde vivían aquellas sirenas y otro ser misterioso, pero era capaz de arriesgarlo todo para salvar a su padre, el estaba nervioso, pero su valentía le impedía retroceder, esa era una palabra que casi no existía en el, incluso si tiene que enfrentar a un ser poderoso el le haría frente a cualquier precio y todo por la vida de su padre. Volvió a centrar sus binoculares en la isla y se divisaban varias figuras, era indudable que era esa isla que tanto se decía y por fin estaba llegando, sus hombres ya estaban listos y armados para la acción, se preparaban para su gran aventura y enfrentar el mayor reto de todas sus vidas, en un viaje único y que nunca soñaron, una aventura en : "LA ISLA DE LAS SIRENAS"... continuará.

Hola amigos y amigas.

Aquí les dejo una nueva novela para que disfruten y lean, espero les guste y sea del agrado de aquellos y aquellas fans del romanticismo y la emoción y las aventuras, dejen sus reviews y comentarios y si quieren alguna crítica durante el largo de los episodios para mejoras, quiero que esto lo disfruten a pleno y como a ustedes les gusta, bueno un abrazo muy grande y pronto actualizaré este y los otros fics que están en pie.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	2. Encuentro

Este es mi segundo fic, bueno, espero les guste está lleno de romance, música, acción y lágrimas , aclaro que ninguno de estos La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 2 : **Encuentro

Finalmente InuYasha y su equipo de valientes marinos llegaron a la isla, una niebla cubría la isla, pero a medida que iban llegando, se disipaba muy lentamente. Al tocar tierra, InuYasha observa que la isla estaba desierta ¿sería cierto que estaba habitada?, vaya uno a saberlo ¿y si aquellos marinos estaban borrachos o estaban alucinando?.

InuYasha : - Myoga, ¿Estas seguro que esta isla está habitada?, yo no veo a nadie-. Dijo con gesto de suma desconfianza y mirando la blanca arena de la isla.

Myoga : - Si, mi gran señor. La leyenda de que aquí viven seres extraños es cierta, además usted mismo lo comprobó con esa misteriosa sirena, su rastro llega hasta aquí-. Dijo el anciano.

InuYasha volvió a observar y presentía que alguien lo observaba, se paró en la proa del barco ya detenido y dio una orden a Myoga.

InuYasha : - Escucha, Myoga, prepara a 10 de mis hombres y que el resto se quede cuidando el barco. Los quiero a todos armados y con sus equipos de campamento aquí y enseguida, bajaremos a investigar-. Ordenó seriamente.

Myoga acató al orden y sin perder tiempo obedeció la orden de su joven amo y preparó a 10 hombres, todos armados con sus escopetas y pistolas listas para ser usadas, junto a todo su equipo de camping. Bajaron del barco y empezaron a caminar por la arenosa playa rodeada de verdes y gigantescos árboles junto a muchos arbustos con coloridas flores y plantas y en el mar había enormes rocas llenas de algas y huevecillos de caracoles marinos u otros seres del mar. El sol brillaba con intensidad y hacía bastante calor. InuYasha y su grupo de Marinos, hicieron su campamento muy cerca de la playa.

Uno de los marinos creyó ver algo en el agua y observó con sus binoculares y divisó la cabeza de una mujer en el agua... ¿sería una sirena?, asustado alertó a su comandante, este tomó sus binoculares y miró hacia el mar y no vio nada.

InuYasha : - Oye, Hakaku, estas seguro que no bebiste antes de bajar del barco?-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Hakaku : - No, señor. Pero le juro, vi la cabeza de una mujer en el agua y luego se sumergió-. Balbuceó tímidamente y algo temeroso.

InuYasha : - Deja de temblar, Hakaku, yo no recluté gallinas si no, marinos valiente. Si realmente viste a una mujer en el agua ya saldrá-. Dijo con desdén.

Hojo : - ¿Y si no sale?, que tal si es otra de esas sirenas?-. Dijo

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, Hojo. Si es otra de esas sirenas, la haremos morder el polvo. Nadie me intimida en mi viaje-. Dijo con alevosía.

Todos los marinos, aclamaron y hurraron a su comandante, pero uno de ellos, un joven forjador de espadas, llamado Koga Ryoma. Observaba hacia donde Hakaku indicó vio a la mujer esconderse en el agua, el fue al viaje tras enterarse de que su tío, fue afectado también en aquel viaje y con la aprobación de InuYasha fue. El también fue un valiente marino, pero decidió ejercer la profesión que dejó su difunto padre, la de forjar espadas y armas para marineros.

Koga : - InuYasha, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento, que pasa si es esa sirena que nos atacó durante nuestro viaje-. Dijo cruzado de brazos frente a la orilla del mar.

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, Koga. Ya te dije lo que le sucederá si nos ataca-. Dijo firmemente.

Mientras los marinos terminaban de armar su campamento, InuYasha salió a dar un paseo solo por la isla, observaba fascinado el hermoso campo verde lleno de grandes árboles y campos de flores, se acercó a un arbusto lleno de hermosos y blancos jazmines, su perfume era atrayente. Mientras el valiente príncipe de los mares admiraba ese hermoso campo de flores, una misteriosa mujer lo observaba y se sumergió cuando vio a InuYasha que estaba volteando hacia el mar, el joven príncipe sacó su pistola y apuntó en esa dirección, pero la mujer se había vuelto a esconder bajo el agua, pero no estaba sola, había otras 2 con ella, eran sirenas, que estaban espiando a los invasores que llegaron a la isla, debían avisarle a la princesa de las sirenas para que alerte a su padre sobre ellos.

Eri : - Esto es terrible, son humanos que nos han invadido-. Dijo temerosa.

Yuka : - Debemos informarle de esto a nuestra reina-. Afirmó

Sango : - Estoy con ustedes, tenemos que decirle para que le avise a su majestad y ahuyente a los humanos, de seguro son amigos de los otros que vinieron-. Dijo asustada.

Las 3 sirenas, bajaron hacia lo profundo del mar y se dirigieron hasta un inmenso castillo dorado bajo el agua donde viven, allí se encuentran varias familias sirenas y la mayoría son mujeres, allí vive el dios del mar y su hija, la princesa de las sirenas. Esa chica era Kagome (sin apellido aunque se sabe es Higurashi), una hermosa joven de 21 años, de largo cabello negro azabache muy sedoso y con brillos, tenía ojos de color marrón chocolate y un esbelto cuerpo, aunque la mitad de el era cuerpo de pez alargado y de color verde manzana, su única vestimenta era un sostén hecho con caracoles marinos de color violeta claro, su mascota era un niño bastante chaparro y pequeño llamado Shippo, era pelinaranjo y de ojos verdes.

Kagome estaba muy entretenida observando un antiguo galeón hundido hace miles de años, en su interior había muchas cosas que quedaron de cuando el barco y a la joven sirena le encantaba sacar los trastos que había dentro, no sabía por que, pero le atraía coleccionar objetos que pertenezcan a la raza humana y eso su padre se lo tiene terminantemente prohibido ya que según el, el tener contacto con los humanos puede ser muy perjudicial para la raza de ellos.

El rey de los mares era Tritón, un hombre de larga cabellera blanca al igual que su barba, era fornido y robusto, sus ojos eran negros, medía el mismo tamaño que un ser humano, pero cuando debía defenderse, podía adquirir un largo de hasta 15 metros. Era muy respetado por su gente y temido por sus enemigos más avezados, tenía en su cabeza una gran corona de oro y poseía un enorme tridente con el que podía dominar los elementos del mar, el tridente podía conceder cualquier deseo a quien lo poseyera, por esta razón eran muchos los seres malvados que deseaban tenerlo en su poder.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña sirenita seguía recorriendo aquel galeón ruinoso y destrozado por donde se lo mire. Kagome recogió algunas monedas de oro español, que habían sido sustraídas hace poco tiempo por recolectores de tesoros, un tenedor y un farol que ya no servía para nada y aunque a ella le provocaba curiosidad por eso, no era más que basura inservible a excepción de las monedas de oro que eran al menos unas 10. Repentinamente escuchó gritos de sus amigas que se dirigían hacia ella.

Eri : - Kagome, Kagome!!, tenemos problemas, vinieron humanos a la isla-. Dijo nadando desesperada hacia ella.

Kagome : - ¿QUÉ?, HUMANOS!!-. Gritó alarmada

Sango : - Si, hay uno allá afuera, en el campo de flores y no vino solo-. Dijo atemorizada.

Kagome : - Bien, iremos a ver quien es, síganme y no digan nada de esto-. Dijo algo interesada.

Eri : - Pero, tu padre te prohibió tener contacto con seres humanos-. Gimoteó con temor.

Kagome : - Lo se, pero quiero saber quien es nuestro intruso antes de emitir un juicio y avisarle a mi padre a que haga algo-. Dijo calmando a sus amigas.

Así las 4 sirenas fueron a la superficie a investigar, Kagome hizo una seña a sus amigas que permanezcan bajo el agua. La pelinegra se asomó y empezó a buscarlo con su mirada, hasta que lo vio sentado en unas enormes rocas que se encontraban en la orilla de la boscosa playa, se quedó impactada al verlo, parecía que cupido la había flechado al verlo, se acercó sigilosamente a verlo más de cerca y realmente no podía negar que era atractivo para sus ojos. InuYasha estaba con un ramo de jazmines en su mano y en un momento lanzó un suspiro.

InuYasha : - ¿Cuándo podré conocer a la mujer de mi vida?-. Murmuró

Al oír eso, la joven chica sintió curiosidad ¿acaso el amor era como ella lo suponía?, el estar con un apuesto hombre a su lado?, claro que lo era. Se sentía tan atraída por el que podía quedarse horas contemplándolo, pero antes debía saber si era amigo o enemigo y aunque no sabe los motivos por el que InuYasha y su equipo habían viajado hacia esa isla, era mejor que no los supiera. Las amigas de la joven sirena se horrorizaron más cuando vieron que se acercaba aún más donde estaba el humano no querían ni ver, pero aún no iban a avisar nada excepto que se olvidaron de alguien que si podía abrir la boca, el pequeño Shippo.

Mientras afuera, la joven sirenita seguía observando a InuYasha, este ni se percató de ella, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido lo despertó de su letargo, sacó su pistola de doble cañón y apuntó a todos los lados en busca del intruso, cuando volvió a oír el ruido de algo en el agua, apuntó tras de la roca y la vio, estaba escondida en la misma roca donde el estaba sentado, la joven sirena lo miró medio perpleja y parpadeó un par de veces mirándolo fijamente, era como si lo estuviera estudiando de a poco y no sabiendo quien es, aunque cuando lo vio pareció haberse enamorado de el a primera vista.

El joven príncipe, también pareció haber quedado hechizado por ella, no podía negar que era sumamente hermosa, bajó su arma lentamente y la miró fijamente ¿acaso estaba delirando?, no, no podía ser posible pero si, tenía ante sus ojos a una sirena, nada más y nada menos que la salvación para su moribundo padre. InuYasha hizo un movimiento para guardar su arma y ponerse de pie y la sirenita se acurrucó ya que se había asustado al verlo moverse, InuYasha la miró y rió al saber por que se había asustado la joven.

InuYasha : - Tranquila, solo voy a guardar mi arma y a ponerme de pie-.

La muchacha no le respondió nada, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente y el joven príncipe no sabía que hacer si matarla allí mismo y llevarla a su barco para salvar a su padre o no y era que había 2 razones por las cuales no se animaba a hacerlo, una era que podía ser peor, ¿qué pasaba si la carne de esa sirena también estaba envenenada y mataba del todo a su padre?, vaya remordimiento tendría el resto de su vida y el otro motivo es que parece haber sido atrapado por ella, su belleza y rostro angelical eran motivos más que suficientes agregados al otro sobre si era confiable para salvar a su amado padre que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Repentinamente la voz de Myoga, alertó a InuYasha, este giró hacia donde venía corriendo su ayudante anciano y luego volteó a ver hacia donde estaba ella, pero la joven sirena había desaparecido, se había asustado al oír la voz de Myoga, lo mismo las otras 3.

Myoga : - Amo InuYasha, el almuerzo está listo-. Le advirtió

InuYasha : - Bien, iré enseguida-. Dijo con voz medio apaciguada.

Myoga : - ¿Sucede algo, mi señor?-. Preguntó preocupado.

InuYasha negó con su cabeza y le sonrió y se marchó a su campamento, no le podía explicar que tuvo aquel encuentro con esa joven sirena, pareció haberlo cautivado, pero el tenía una misión y era llevar la cura para su padre, pero algo pasaba y el peligro seguía latente para ambos bandos...

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Bueno, ha habido el primer encuentro. Aunque el objetivo de InuYasha sea llevar a una sirena muerta para salvar a su padre, debía ser muy cauteloso y no cometer el error de sus marineros enfermos al comer aquella sirena,... pero al parecer la princesa de las sirenas e hija de Tritón, parece haberse enamorado del joven príncipe viajero, ¿¿podrá nacer amor??, O que pasará.

Averígüenlo pronto cuando esta aventura continúe en el próximo capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	3. Conociéndonos

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 3 : **Conociéndonos

InuYasha almorzaba junto a sus marinos y lo hacía en suma calma, aunque sumido en sus pensamientos, aún no podía descartar la imagen de aquella sirena, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre y no sabía si volvería a verla, pero estaba seguro que no sería la ultima vez que la vería.

Mientras tanto, la princesa de los mares, lo estaba espiando escondida tras unas enormes rocas y era evidente que quedó cautiva con la guapeza del joven príncipe. Luego de contemplarlo, regresó a las profundidades del mar, donde su enfadado padre la estaba esperando para que den su ceremonia de canto de las sirenas, cuando llegó su padre la regañó un poco, pero la joven pelinegra hizo caso omiso, estaba con una sonrisa boba dibujada en sus labios y su padre no se explicaba por que, aunque había otras 3 que si sabían el secreto de esa pregunta.

Más tarde y cuando la ceremonia había concluido con éxito para todas las sirenas, Kagome se escabulló sin ser vista y fue de nuevo hacia donde estaban los marinos y sin ser vista se asomó y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate cuando vio a InuYasha sin su camisa y mojándose con agua de mar su fornido y musculoso torso. Se ocultó y no sabía por que estaba tan nerviosa de ver a un ser humano así, se volvió a asomar despacio y no lo vio, pero la voz del joven príncipe a sus espaldas casi le hace dar un respingo al corazón. Lo miró temerosa una vez que volteo y lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, tenía puesta su camisa pero toda desabrochada, lo que hizo sonrojar a la joven sirena.

InuYasha : - ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó sentándose sobre las rocas.

Kagome se arrinconó sobre una de las rocas, estaba asustada, pero luego dejó su temor de lado.

Kagome : - Me llamo Kagome-. Balbuceó despacio.

InuYasha : - Vaya, con que, así te llamas-. Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Kagome : - Así es, soy hija de Tritón, mi padre es el dios de los mares-. Expresó tímidamente.

InuYasha sintió algo de temor al oír el nombre de Tritón, pues el fue el causante de la muerte de varios piratas y de marinos que quisieron ir a la isla a robar los tesoros y hasta llevarse sirenas sabiendo que son curas para enfermedades graves y que podían dar poderes que no existían o al menos eso era lo que se quería que no se rumoreara.

InuYasha : - Así que eres hija del gran dios de los mares??-. Dijo con ironía.

Kagome : - Si, el es mi padre-. Respondió levantando la ceja, ya que pensó que InuYasha se estaba burlando de ella por el tono en que le respondió.

Inuyasha se puso repentinamente de pie y caminó hasta bajar de la roca y sacar algo de atrás de ella, Kagome lo observaba curiosa y vio que luego se acercó hacia donde estaba antes y se sentó con un pequeño bolso de viaje, de el extrajo una bolsita que contenía unas galletas de sémola, su arma, que la dejó a su lado, y luego se relajó. InuYasha sacó una galleta y la empezó a comer sin percatarse que la sirena seguía allí junto a el, hasta que se dio cuenta cuando la chica se acercó a el y apoyó sus suaves manos en las piernas del príncipe marino y pudo ver en la mirada de la chica mucha curiosidad por lo que el estaba comiendo y su sonrisa de suplicarle por una le dio a entender que quería probar una de esas deliciosas galletas.

InuYasha sonrió y sacó una de la bolsita y se la dio, la joven sirena, la miró medio extrañada, mordió un pedazo y sonrió al sentir su agradable y rico sabor. La devoró toda y luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a InuYasha. Mientras tanto, bajo las profundidades del mar, Tritón estaba en su trono de oro, hablando con el pequeño Shippo quien era como un fiel sirviente para el, aunque siempre estaba pegado a Kagome como clavo sobre el imán. Desde que murió su pequeño hermano Sota en manos de unos sanguinarios piratas, Kagome se encariñó mucho con Shippo y lo tomó como su hermano menor, aunque la tristeza de haber perdido a su pequeño hermano nunca se le irá y lo extraña muchísimo y aún no sabe el secreto de cómo murieron esos piratas asesinos y su diabólico capitán, que era el temible Naraku Black.

Tritón : - Shippo, quiero que vayas en busca de Kagome y que venga, ha estado ausente mucho tiempo y temo que haya salido a la superficie, sabe perfectamente que no puede tener contacto con los humanos-. Dijo severamente.

Shippo : - Si señor, iré por ella ahora-. Gimoteó el pequeño temeroso.

El pequeño ojiverde, salió disparado en busca de Kagome, ya que sabía donde estaba y se apuró ya que si el rey de los mares se enteraba que estaba con un humano, todo se desencadenaría en una tragedia para el joven príncipe y su tripulación. Pero alguien más sabía ese secreto y no eran buenos ojos, era la perversa bruja Urasue, esta siniestra mujer, era mitad humana y mitad pulpo, era regordeta de cuerpo y una mirada siniestra y malvada, siempre iba acompañada por sus fieles seguidores, dos anguilas bastante torpes y toscas, pero que le servían muy bien.

El pequeño sirenito, llegó hasta donde estaba la joven princesa de los mares y se asomó, se asustó al ver a InuYasha y Kagome lo calmó diciéndole que no era de temer, cuado se calmó le dio el aviso.

Shippo : - Su majestad te está buscando, Kagome-. Dijo suavemente el pequeño.

Kagome : - Iré enseguida, ah, por cierto, Shippo. El es,... es-. Se quedó pensando.

Vaya paradoja, ella no le había preguntado su nombre, el se rió y le dijo quien era.

InuYasha : - Jaja!, Soy InuYasha Taisho, soy el príncipe de Londres e hijo del rey de Inglaterra, pertenezco a la realeza y excelente marino-. Dijo presentándose ante ambos.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, ahora sabía mucho más del, incluso su nombre. La sirena se despidió de el y entró en lo profundo del mar y le contó a Shippo de su travesía con el joven príncipe.

Kagome : - Ay, Shippo, creo que me he enamorado más que nunca-. Chilló emocionada.

Shippo : - ¿Te enamoraste de un humano?-. Preguntó asombrado.

Kagome : - ¡Si!, es guapísimo, ¿lo viste?. Ojalá pueda ser humana e irme con el-. Balbuceó feliz.

Shippo : - ¿Pero que dices?, si se entera tu padre, no solo te castigará, si no que hasta podría matar a ese humano ya todos los suyos, además recuerda que han venido a por nosotros-. Dijo con severidad temerosa al oír lo que decía Kagome.

Kagome : - Como que vinieron por nosotras, de que estás hablando???-. Preguntó seria.

Shippo : - Que no lo sabías?, al oír su nombre supe quien es ese Taisho. Es realmente el hijo de aquel rey que se envenenó con la carne de Muriel cuando aquellos pescadores la mataron para comer su carne y brindarle la cura y una vida eterna-. Dijo con desesperación.

Kagome : - Estás diciéndome que el y esos humanos que lo acompañan, vinieron por alguna de nosotras para matarnos?-. Volvió a preguntar apesadumbrada.

Shippo : - Si, Kagome. Han venido por nosotros y temo por ti, quizá esté intentando ganarse tu simpatía para poder matarte y llevarte a su casa para ayudar a su padre-. Dijo exasperado.

Kagome sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo erizar sus escamas, ¿acaso sería cierto lo que le estaba diciendo el pequeño Shippo?, que solo quiere ganarse su confianza y luego el la mate para descuartizarla y darle su carne curativa a su moribundo padre?,... ¿Claro que no!, eso no iba a permitirlo y si era así, ella misma se encarga de sacarlos de la isla y dar aviso a su padre.

Al anochecer, en un lugar de la isla, InuYasha seguía descansando en aquella zona rocosa junto al mar, con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella hermosa sirena, pero en todo el día no había aparecido, quizá se asustó o algo le había sucedido. Repentinamente sintió unos pasos en la arena y cuando iba a tomar su pistola de doble cañón, vio que era su fiel ayudante Myoga.

Myoga : - Tranquilo, mi señor, soy yo-. Advirtió parando su marcha.

InuYasha : - Ah, eres tu, Myoga. Que susto me has dado-. Dijo dejando su arma y sonriendo de lado.

Myoga : - Señor, desde el poco tiempo que hemos estado, lo he estado observando muy preocupado y perdido, ¿le sucede algo?, ¿Es por su padre?-. Preguntó preocupado el anciano sentándose al lado de su joven amo.

InuYasha : - Myoga, lo que voy a decirte quiero que quede entre nosotros hasta el momento en que de la orden, ¿de acuerdo?-. Dijo serio.

Myoga : - Confíe en mí, mi señor. De mi boca no saldrá absolutamente ni una sola palabra-. Juró

InuYasha : - Bien, esta mañana y ayer, vi a una sirena y la tuve cara a cara-. Dijo con parsimonia.

Myoga : - ¿Qué?, es en serio? Y que hizo?, señor-. Preguntó asombrado.

InuYasha : - Pues nada, iba a dispararle, pero cuando la vi, era preciosa y de una cara angelical que enamora a cualquiera, no se por que no me atreví a matarla, lo cierto es que parece acercarse a mi sin temor alguno-. Musitó casi con pena.

Myoga : - Pero, amo InuYasha. Esa sirena puede ser la salvación para su padre-. Expresó con desespero y tratando de convencer a su joven amo.

InuYasha : - Lo se Myoga, pero te repito, por alguna extraña razón, no me animé a matarla y te repito que no me preguntes las razones por la que no lo hice, se que tuve ante mis ojos la cura para mi padre, pero tarde o Temprano aparecerán otras, esta isla está infestada de sirenas y alguna caerá-. Dijo tomando su pistola y colocándola en la pistolera de su cinturón.

Myoga : - Lo se, mi amo. Ahora si me permite, debo regresar a ayudar a los demás en cocinar-. Dijo amablemente el anciano poniéndose de pie.

InuYasha : - Claro ve, yo me quedaré un rato más aquí-. Dijo sonriéndole.

El ancianito se marchó sin antes darle una reverencia a su joven amo y una sonrisa, Inuyasha se percató de que ya había oscurecido mucho, sacó de su bolso un farol de noche y lo encendió, la luz era potente e iluminaba bien, solo entonces esa hermosa noche le trajo recuerdos de cuando viaja en algún barco o desde las terrazas de las torres de su mansión, contempla ese negro cielo lleno de blancas estrellas y alguna que otra traviesa nube que lo atraviesa.

Repentinamente, InuYasha escuchó un ruido en el agua y tomó su pistola de doble cañón y apuntó hacia la zona del ruido y cuando vio que era Kagome que se cubría con sus brazos asustada, bajó su arma ya más tranquilo y respiró aliviado.

InuYasha : - Vaya eras tu, que susto me diste, parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para asustarme-. Se quejó, pero pudo ver que la sirenita se le acercó con preocupación en su rostro-.

Kagome : - Disculpe, joven príncipe Taisho, es verdad que usted y sus hombres, vinieron a matarme a mi o a alguna de mis hermanas??-. Preguntó tímidamente y acercándose con cautela.

InuYasha la miró unos instantes,... ¿Qué le respondería?.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic,... pero bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Que pasará?? Será capaz Inuyasha de decirle a lo que fueron a la isla?? Si es así, que decisión tomará Kagome? Y que planes tendrá la perversa bruja Urasue?? Lo cierto es que si Tritón se entera todo puede correr un gran peligro para el joven viajero y un castigo para su hija.

Averigüen que pasará en el próximo episodio a ver que decisión toma InuYasha ¿Le dirá o no la verdad a lo que fue?.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástco)


	4. Verdades

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 4 : **Verdades

InuYasha apoyó el farol en la roca ante la mirada intrigante de la sirena que se acercó lentamente y contempló el farol de noche.

InuYasha : - Es un farol de noche, sirve para iluminar en la oscuridad-. Le explicó sonriente.

La joven sirenita miró medio sonriente como brillaba la lámpara nocturna, pero volvió a la realidad y se le acercó al joven marino y le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta

Kagome : - Dime,...¿A que viniste a la isla?-. Preguntó seriamente.

InuYasha la miró fijamente y por el momento de manera medio amenazadora, cosa que asustó a la princesa de los mares, pero se sentó en la roca y miró hacia el lejano horizonte del mar, como le iba a explicar que realmente fue a cazar a una sirena, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, pero fue valiente y le dijo el motivo de su viaje.

InuYasha : - Pues verás, así es, he venido a buscar al cura para mi padre y si efectivamente lo único que puede salvarlo es una de ustedes, su carne-. Afirmó serio.

El rostro de la princesa de los mares, se contrajo de horror y espanto, Shippo tenía razón o de lo contrario, estos viajeros no hubieran ido a la isla si no hubiera una razón. Al notar el temor en la cara de Kagome, InuYasha supo que metió la pata pero le dijo algo que logró calmar un poco los nervios de la joven sirena que se había alejado unos diminutos milímetros de el.

InuYasha : - Tranquila, no voy a matarte, si no, no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo?? Tengo que salvar a mi padre, pero debo buscar a otra-. Dijo muy amablemente.

Kagome : - No matarás a mis hermanas, te lo prohibiré y si es necesario avisaré a mi padre-. Farfulló muy enfadada y mirándolo seriamente.

InuYasha : - Que no entiendes, mi padre está muriendo y necesito encontrar la solución-. Replicó.

Kagome : - Te repito, no matarás a mis hermanas-. Espetó enojada.

InuYasha : - Estás desafiándome???-. Dijo con desdén.

Kagome : - No me provoques-. Desafió furiosa.

El joven navegante, no le respondió, pero repentinamente se puso de pie y a la penumbra de la luz de su farol, caminó hacia la orilla del cristalino mar, que brillaba con la monótona luz de las estrellas y la de la gigantesca luna. Acomodó su pistola de doble cañón en su pistolera y no desvió la mirada hacia la sirena ni por un instante, pero ella se acercó aunque a muy corta distancia, notó que en el príncipe se notaba cierta tristeza, pero no podía permitir que el matara a sus queridas hermanas solo para salvar a su queridísimo padre, sentía pena y lastima por el y su sufrimiento, pero ¿cómo era que supieron de esa historia que la carne de sirenas es curativa y da vida eterna y juventud?, y si todo eso es una vil mentira?, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, ya sea sola o con ayuda.

InuYasha pronto se percató de que la sirena estaba casi cerca de la orilla, apenas se asomaba la mitad de su torso, a la altura de su estomago, y lo observaba detenidamente, pudo ver una mirada triste en ella sabiendo que ese hombre fue a sacrificar a una sirena para crear una cura, de repente, InuYasha escuchó un dulce y armonioso canto que provenía de donde estaban sus hombres y supo que debían estar siendo atacados por una o varias sirenas, escuchó disparos y cuando quiso ir a ver que sucedía, algo perturbó su cabeza, otra dulce y armoniosa voz como el canto de una soprano, empezó a retumbar en su cerebro y en sus oídos, sintió desvanecerse y pudo ver a través de su nublada vista, que quien estaba entonando esa hermosa melodía tarareante venía de Kagome, que al parecer le había tendido una trampa con la intención de saber la verdad.

Al día siguiente, InuYasha se despertó muy mareado y aturdido, a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie y notó que el cielo estaba nublado y a punto de llover, cuando se reincorporó, pudo ver que la sirena ya no estaba a su lado, pero ¿por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?, cuando fue a ver donde estaban sus hombres, vio que no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba el barco, ¿qué pasó aquí, donde se habían ido todos?, estaba anonadado ¿acaso sus hombres lo abandonaron? Y donde estaba Myoga?. Comenzó a gritar llamando desesperadamente a sus hombres, cuando la dulce voz de una mujer llamó su atención y cuando giró hacia ese lado vio a otra sirena.

InuYasha : - Maldita, ¿dónde están mis hombres?-. Masculló enojado.

Eri : - Tus hombres se fueron, los mandamos de regreso a casa, estas solo-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

InuYasha : - Estas mintiendo, maldito molusco de los mares-. Gruñó enojado.

Eri : - No señor, gracias a nuestra danza de canto, pudimos espantarlos a todos, escuchamos tus planes tras que seguimos a Kagome y ahora eres nuestro prisionero en esta isla-. Dijo con una sonrisa pero a la vez como mofándose de el.

InuYasha : - Eso lo veremos, desgraciada-. Gruñó, pero cuando iba a sacar su pistola, notó que no a tenía, las sirenas lo habían desarmado.

Furioso se alejó de Eri y fue hasta la zona boscosa playa y luego caminó hasta la zona rocosa donde se encontró por primera con Kagome, la buscó, pero no la encontró por ningún lado hasta que su voz le llamó la atención, era muy evidente que su cara no era de muchos amigos la verla, pero ella se le acercó sin temor alguno e iba acompañada por el pequeño Shippo.

Kagome : - Tranquilo, joven príncipe, solo he venido a hablar, tus hombres están bien, solo los mandamos de regreso a casa-. Dijo temerosa.

InuYasha : - Me di cuenta de eso, debí matarte el primer día que te vi-. Espetó bruscamente.

Kagome : - Cálmate, necesito que hablemos-. Le dijo tratando de calmar al alterado príncipe.

InuYasha : - De acuerdo,... ¿de que quieres hablar?-. Respondió titubeando.

Kagome : - Ven, acércate y siéntate-. Le pidió.

InuYasha : - Prefiero estar acá, me es más cómodo y lejos de ti, no vaya a ser cosa que pretendas volver a cantar y desmayarme-. Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Kagome : - Tranquilo, no volveré a hacerlo, solo quiero saber acerca de lo que vi, tu sufrimiento, la verdad acerca de tu padre y el por que quisieron asesinar a mis hermanas-. Dijo con angustia.

InuYasha la miró dubitativo durante unos instantes y luego se acercó a ella desconfiadamente y se sentó en una de las enormes rocas, la sirenita se le acercó y lo miró vacilante como esperando su respuesta a lo que ella quería saber, entonces el joven príncipe, accedió a contarle todo.

InuYasha : - Fue hace mucho tiempo, mi fiel ayudante Myoga me contó todo ya que el fue testigo de ello, un grupo de navegadores, entre los que estaba mi padre, habían oído rumores de que en una isla misteriosa había un secreto que nadie se atrevió a revelar jamás ni a creerlo y esa historia era esta, que en esta isla habitaban sirenas y que su carne sería beneficiosa para el que la probara, le daría mucha vida y fuerza, además de juventud eterna y curas casi inimaginables. Mi padre no creyó mucho esa historia, pero hace pocos días el viajó ya que sintió curiosidad y volvió muy enfermo y fue cuando supe que había comido carne de una sirena junto a su grupo y todo por que creyó que una rejuvenecida mujer que había dicho comer carne de sirena le dio un rostro juvenil y hermoso y toda una vida eterna al igual que juventud y salud-. Relató con desgano.

Kagome : - ¿Y quien es esa mujer?-. Preguntó extrañada.

InuYasha : - No lo se, solo se que vive en mi pueblo, pero hace días que no sabemos nada de ella, pensamos que se fugó a otro país-. Le respondió con cara de interrogatorio.

Kagome empezó a sacarse muchas dudas que le atormentaban la cabeza, ella sospechaba algo acerca de la desaparición, no solo de su hermana Muriel, que fue asesinada y devorada por los marinos del padre de InuYasha, si no que también sobre una mujer que para volverse como dijo InuYasha, joven y bonita y gozar de buena salud y para ello había matado a otras 3 sirenas y de seguro alimentarse con su carne para realizar ese experimento que era falso según se decía en su mundo. Kagome sabe perfectamente que la carne de ellas es perjudicial para todo aquel que quiera comerla, ya que así lo dispuso el gran rey Tritón para evitar que sus preciadas hijas fueran asesinadas por piratas lujuriosos y que quieran aprovechar a venderlas a un mercado negro para que sean sacrificadas por nada.

Pero pasaba algo más que saber la verdad y había otra verdad y era que al parecer, la joven princesa de los mares se estaba enamorando del joven príncipe inglés, escuchó atentamente su relato, pero a la vez una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios y lo miraba con ojitos cándidos, InuYasha pronto se percató de ello y la miró con una sonrisa extraña y medio asombrado por la tierna mirada de la princesa de los mares, quien se acercó a el sin temor y aunque el joven príncipe tenga deseos de salvar a su padre, el también parece haber despertado sentimientos hacia ella, pese a estar sumamente enfadado por mantenerlo cautivo en la isla.

Mientras tanto, Myoga y los demás marineros ya habían recuperado totalmente el conocimiento y estaban llegando al puerto de la enorme flota de navíos de guerra y comentó lo ocurrido, la anciana Kaede le dijo que InuTaisho estaba descansando ya que tuvieron que sedarlo por los constantes sufrimientos de dolor y que cada vez se agrava más y que si InuYasha no regresaba con la cura moriría. Myoga se preocupó demasiado y tenia que hacer algo, no solo ir a rescatar a su joven amo, si no buscar ayuda y tratar de salvar al rey.

Myoga tuvo una idea, y era ir a buscar a un joven ex-navegante que hace tiempo, su abuelo murió en esa isla, es el herrero del pueblo y gran forjador de armas y espadas, su nombre es Bankotsu Rayden, un joven de 21 años de edad, de ojos color azul zafiro y una larga cabellera negra recogida en una cola trenzada, era apuesto y muy fuerte y valiente, estaba trabajando junto a su hermano Miroku, que lo ayuda bastante en su trabajo.

Myoga entró a la tienda donde trabajan ambos hermanos y estos al verlo lo saludaron con un gran abrazo ya que lo conocen de hace tiempo y ellos fabricaron las armas para la enorme armada de soldados de la realeza y de todo Londres, entonces Myoga les comentó lo que pasó.

Bankotsu : - Vaya, que desastre, ahora InuYasha está solo en esa isla y con esas sirenas-. Dijo preocupado por la noticia.

Miroku : - Es cierto, pobre amigo mío, solo y con esas malditas asesinas del mar-. Bramó enojado.

Myoga : - Así es, temo mucho por mi joven amo, si algo llega a pasarle nunca me lo podré perdonar, es por eso que necesito de su ayuda muchachos, necesito que vengan conmigo a rescatar al amo InuYasha, ustedes saben quehacer y tienen buenas armas para combatir a esas diabólicas mujeres-. Rogó desesperado el ancianito.

Miroku y Bankotsu se quedaron pensando, habían jurado nunca más volver a esa isla endemoniada, pero esta vez se trataba de una emergencia,.. ¿aceptarán el pedido desesperado de Myoga?.

Continuará

Hola a todos.

Aceptarán o no??, tanto Miroku como Bankotsu son excelentes en el manejo de armas y justamente le deben favores a la realeza Taisho, pero por otro lado a Bankotsu tiene temor de ir a esa isla, pero quiere vengar la muerte de su abuelo. Por otro lado parece haber nacido amor entre la joven sirenita hacia el joven príncipe y eso era evidente,... que pasará más adelante? Podrá concretarse este romanticismo o habrá quienes se interpongan???. Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	5. Rescate

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 5 : **Rescate

Bankotsu seguía dudando, pero la voz de su hermano lo sacó de su letargo.

Miroku : - De acuerdo, Myoga. No voy a dejar solo a InuYasha, hicimos mucho por el e incluso su padre cuidó de nuestro abuelo cuando enfermó gravemente luego de visitar esa isla-. Asintió.

Myoga : - Gracias joven Miroku, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco-. Dijo alegremente.

Bankotsu : - Esta bien, yo también iré, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados-. Vociferó de muy mal humor recordando lo de su abuelo en esa isla.

Cuando Myoga se marchó a preparar la embarcación en la que partirán. Bankotsu golpeó los nudillos de su mano derecha sobre su palma izquierda e hizo tronar sus dedos, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y aunque juró nunca más volver a la isla de las sirenas, su odio iba en aumento al recordar lo sucedido con su adorado abuelo y esta oportunidad de ir por InuYasha y la invitación de Myoga, le vino como anillo al dedo.

Mientras tanto, en la isla, InuYasha comía unas frutas que recogió de los árboles y que afortunadamente eran comestibles, se sentó alejado de aquellas rocas de corales y de la orilla, estaba plácidamente a la sombra de aquellos enormes árboles en donde la brisa marina, lo hacía sentir aliviado y mecía sus largos cabellos plateados, vaya paz se respiraba ahí, pese a ser una zona peligrosa, se respiraba verdadera paz y armonía.

Kagome observaba algo triste como el joven príncipe estaba alejado de ella, maldecía su cuerpo una y mil veces, si pudiera salir a la orilla y caminar hacia el, que feliz la haría eso, pues cuando su canto lo hechizó el estuvo a punto de caer al mar y golpearse contra aquellas grandes rocas y si no fuera por que logró atajarlo a tiempo y llevarlo a duras penas a la orilla, hubiera podido ayudarlo mejor.

Cuando InuYasha terminó sus frutas de desayuno, se percató que la sirena estaba fuera del mar y sentada sobre una de las rocas, parecía triste y sola y eso lo notó, se acercó a la orilla y muy cerca de las rocas de coral, entonces la joven sirena, se sumergió en el agua y nadó hasta la orilla, asomó la mitad de su cuerpo cuera del agua y se llevó una sorpresa cuando no lo vio, pero repentinamente la voz del joven príncipe la alertó.

InuYasha : - Estoy aquí, sentado arriba de la roca-. Le dijo divertido.

La sirenita se asustó un poco, pero sintió alegría al volver a verlo y se arrimó a la roca, de un brinco logró subir a la enorme roca rodeada de un hermoso coral florido y se sentó al lado de el, el joven príncipe quedó anonadado al verla, se veía tan sumisa y hermosa y su angelical rostro era para enamorarse realmente de ella aunque sea una sirena.

InuYasha : - Vaya, es la primera vez que sales del mar-. Dijo con una sonrisa incrédula.

Kagome : - Si, pero de hecho siempre vengo a estas rocas cuando entono mis melodías de noche-. Balbuceó algo nerviosa y tímida.

InuYasha, esbozó una leve sonrisa y la sirena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, su miraba ambarina le hacía erizar las escamas y despertar algo en ella que nunca experimentó en su vida y era el empezar a enamorarse,... pero de un humano.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Myoga, junto con Bankotsu, Miroku y un grupo de 10 hombres, partieron en un pequeño barco de guerra, hacia la isla para rescatar a InuYasha. Bankotsu preparó unas espadas de doble filo capaz de cortar el cuerpo de las sirenas como una simple rebanada de mantequilla, además llevaba otra pistola de doble cañón para recuperar la que perdió o mejor dicho le sacaron las sirenas y una espada para el. Bankotsu sentía un enorme odio y rencor hacia esas sirenas y quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer si se topaba con una, incluso la misma Kagome corría peligro de muerte en manos de Bankotsu o de Miroku.

Mientras, en las profundidades del mar, las demás sirenas, se preocupaban de que Kagome esté tanto tiempo afuera y con un humano que saben vino a cazarlas, pero ninguna se atrevía a decírselo al rey Tritón, sabe como podría reaccionar, el odia terriblemente a los humanos y más después de la muerte de una de sus hijas y varias otras, la más temerosa de eso, era Eri, quien siempre iba junto a Kagome en sus aventuras y sobre todo Sango. Sobre todo, Tritón es el padre de Kagome.

Al anochecer, InuYasha se alejó de la zona rocosa y fue hasta la playa, encendió una fogata y se sentó demasiado angustiado y solitario, Kagome lo observaba desde casi la orilla de la playa, se veía triste, sabe que el debe extrañar a los suyos, pero ella no quería dejarlo ir, se había enamorado. Kagome y otras sirenas, entonaban una dulce y armoniosa melodía, pero que no afecte al joven príncipe y no le haga daño. InuYasha se mostraba complacido y relajado al oír tan hermosas voces de aquellas mujeres mitad humana y mitad pez, sin embargo, luego de dos horas, InuYasha se durmió profundamente. Pero algo extraño sucedía en las profundidades del mar y era que el rey Tritón, estaba empezando a sospechar sobre las extrañas desapariciones de su hija y estaría dispuesto a averiguar que es lo que sucede.

Al día siguiente, InuYasha sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se despertó.

Myoga : - Amo InuYasha, ¡¡¿¿se encuentra bien???!!!-. Exclamó emocionado

InuYasha : - ¡Myoga!, has venido-. Exclamó emocionado el joven príncipe.

Myoga : - Así es, mi señor. No iba a dejarlo solo en esta isla del demonio-. Dijo contento.

InuYasha : - Vaya y viniste con Bankotsu y Miroku-. Dijo con asombro feliz.

Myoga : - Si, mi señor, necesité ayuda y recurrí a ellos-. Fomentó alegre.

Bankotsu : - Me alegra mucho verte, InuYasha. ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó a lo último y muy feliz de ver a su más fiel amigo con vida.

InuYasha : - Si, gracias, Bankotsu-. Agradeció

Miroku : - Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo-. Dijo dándole un abrazo de grandes amigos a InuYasha que también le correspondió con el mismo abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome observaba con recelo como los amigos de InuYasha vinieron a rescatarlo, eso no le gustaba nada. Mientras tanto, bajo el mar, Shippo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, sin querer se le escapó ante el rey Tritón las aventuras de su hija con un humano, esto lo puso furioso y decidió ir a averiguar que pasaba y tomar represalias.

Eri : - Bien hecho, Shippo. Ahora Kagome será castigada y el joven príncipe de seguro morirá-. Dijo enojada y regañándolo por abrir a boca de más.

Shippo : - Lo siento, Eri. Se me escapó-. Se lamentó el pequeño.

Eri : - No te preocupes, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a avisarle a Kagome -. Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo con el.

Shippo : - Si, vamos, Kagome me va a matar si se entera-. Se volvió a lamentar.

Eri : - Si sobrevive al castigo de su padre, lo más probable es que la encierre en el castillo-. Dijo con desesperación y muy asustada.

Shippo : - ¿Y ustedes?-. Preguntó con tristeza y temor.

Eri no le respondió nada, pero sabía que las palabras de Shippo eran verídicas, ellas también podrían sufrir un castigo por encubrirla en sus aventuras, sus escamas se le erizaron de solo pensar en ello y el pequeño Shippo quería morderse la lengua por hablar de más.

Mientras tanto, en la isla, InuYasha acomodó su pistola entre su cinturón y la espada que le hicieron Bankotsu y Miroku, repentinamente el cielo se nubló mucho y unos truenos comenzaron a resonar en el nublado y casi oscuro cielo, Kagome se asustó, pero además supo que esa tormenta no era normal y que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, de repente escuchó los gritos de Eri y Shippo que la llamaban desesperadamente para avisarle del peligro aunque ya era muy tarde.

Eri : - Kagome, es terrible, tu padre se enteró de la aventura que tienes con el príncipe Taisho y está furioso-. Le dijo con sumo temor en su voz.

Kagome : - ¡¿Eeeh?! Y como se enteró??-. Gimoteó aterrada.

Shippo iba a decirle que fue su culpa, pero Eri le tapó la boca chistándolo levemente ya que si Kagome se enteraba lo más probable era que descargue su bronca contra el, Eri, Kagome y Shippo, observaban como InuYasha y su grupo, subían rápido a la embarcación que ya se aprestaba a salir, entonces la joven sirena, se sumergió y junto a Eri y Shippo, que la siguieron, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la embarcación que estaba por partir. Kagome quería prevenir a InuYasha de la ira de su padre, no iba a permitir que el hombre del que se enamoró, muera.

Inuyasha y sus hombres abordaron el barco y se prepararon para ponerse en marcha, repentinamente giró su cabeza hacia las rocas de coral y no la vio, seguramente la tormenta debió haberla asustado y se marchó y abordó rápido el barco y partieron. Kagome salió de adentro del agua, asomando apenas su cabeza y sus hombros y vio que la embarcación se alejaba, no puedo sentir una enorme tristeza y amargura en su interior, el hombre del que se había enamorado se estaba yendo de su lado, Eri y Shippo salieron a la superficie y se acercaron a la triste princesa del mar y trataban de consolarla, Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eri y lloró.

Kagome : - Todo se acabó, Eri. Se fue-. Balbuceó entre sollozos.

Eri, acarició a su amiga y Shippo se le acercó, sabía que fue su culpa, se maldijo unas mil veces por haber abierto la boca y decirle sin querer al gran rey Tritón todo lo que pasaba con Kagome y sus aventuras en la superficie. De repente, el barco comenzó a balancearse bruscamente ante la furia de las olas del mar, la tormenta incrementaba su intensidad al igual que el temor de las sirenas y el pequeño Shippo ya que sabían los motivos de todo. Kagome divisó que alguien había caído por la borda ante los desesperados gritos de sus compañeros, nadó velozmente hacia donde había caído aquel hombre y vio que era InuYasha y con ayuda de Eri, lo rescataron y lo llevaron hasta la superficie, donde lo dejaron a orillas de la playa y aunque parezca incrédulo salieron a la arenosa playa y lo dejaron allí junto a ellas tratando de hacerlo volver en si, con uno de sus dulces y melodiosos cantos, Shippo vio que el barco había regresado a salvar a InuYasha y de el bajó un hombre a toda prisa y con cara de pocos amigos, llevaba una filosa espada de doble filo y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ellos para salvar a su amigo.

Bankotsu : - Será mejor que te alejes de mi amigo, maldita bruja de los mares-. Masculló colocando la puntiaguda punta de su espada en la garganta de la pelinegra.

Miroku, hizo lo mismo con Eri antes que use su voz para desmayarlo y todo quede en la nada y el rescate haya sido en vano, cosa que no iban a permitir. InuYasha estaba volviendo en si, tosió fuertemente, ayudado por Myoga y un grupo de hombres a recuperarse, cuando volvió del todo en si, pudo ver a Miroku y a Bankotsu apuntar con sus espadas a los frágiles cuellos de las sirenas, pero cuando quiso disuadirlos de que aborten esa idea, una enorme masa de agua se había formado en el mar y todos temían lo peor, Kagome y Eri temblaban de miedo al igual que Shippo.

Quien emergió de esa enorme masa de agua fue Tritón, quien estaba verdaderamente muy furioso.

Continuará

Hola a todos.

Que va a pasar ahora??? Apareció Tritón!!! Y todo gracias a que Shippo abrió la boca de más y dijo sin querer lo que pasaba con Kagome y ahora aparece ante todos y no de muy buen ánimo y humor. ¿Será capaz InuYasha de hacerle frente a semejante gigante? O buscará otra solución?? Que pasará con Kagome sobre todo y cual será su castigo', averígüenlo pronto en el próximo capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	6. Promesas

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 6 : **Promesas.

InuYasha ordenó rápidamente que Bankotsu y Miroku liberen a las sirenas, pero ya era tarde, Tritón había visto a aquellos hombres apuntar con sus espadas a sus hijas y eso lo encolerizó más, elevó su tridente y una serie de rayos salieron de el y apuntaron hacia los 2 espadachines, que por los pelos pudieron evitarlos. InuYasha miró pasmado y luego miró fijamente al Tritón.

InuYasha : - Escúchame Tritón, ya basta, ya dejaron a tus sirenas en paz-. Gritó angustiado.

Tritón : - ¡Silencio humano!. Ustedes son nuestros enemigos y aquí no serán bienvenidos nunca-. Bramó fieramente y con atronadora voz.

InuYasha : - Myoga, llévate a Bankotsu y a Miroku, yo hablaré con el-. Le murmuró al ancianito.

Myoga : - Pero,... mi señor. Ese gigante está furioso y sería capaz de matarlo-. Dijo alterado.

InuYasha : - Tranquilo, se lo que debo hacer y en caso de que lo haga también tengo algo en mente-. Le dijo en secreto.

Myoga : - De acuerdo, mi amo. Como usted diga-. Obedeció el ancianito y se llevó a ambos hermanos al barco y a la tripulación.

A todo esto, Kagome, Eri y Shippo seguían observando tras las rocas muy asustadas. En eso el joven príncipe se acercó al rey de los mares.

InuYasha : - Escúcheme, Tritón, solo he venido a esta isla por una razón-. Dijo seriamente.

Tritón : - Se ha lo que has venido, humano. Has venido por una de mis hijas para llevártela y matarla, no pienso permitirlo y se lo de tu padre, el ha venido aquí a lo mismo-. Bramó.

Myoga : - Eso es mentira, señor Tritón-. Dijo ofuscado el ancianito apareciendo para defender a su joven amo InuYasha.

Tritón : - ¿Cómo que es mentira, yo mismo lo he visto como asesinaron a una de mis hijas y eso es imperdonable-. Dijo fieramente.

InuYasha : - Escuche, lo que dice mi servidor es cierto, alguien engañó a mi padre con eso de que la carne de las sirenas proporcionaba vida eterna, fue una mujer que rejuveneció y contó esa historia de cómo sucedió-. Dijo con parcimonia.

Tritón : - ¿Y esperas que crea eso?-. Dijo sarcástico.

InuYasha : -Lo crea o no, me da igual, solo se que acepto que mi padre la comió, pero le repito fue esa mujer que dijo lo que acabo de decirle, no le miento.-. Farfulló serio.

Tritón : - Si es cierto lo que dices, humano haré un trato contigo, pero deberás probar que lo que dices es cierto y probar que esa mujer ha dicho y fue la responsable de la muerte de una de mis hijas si no, descargaré mi ira contra tu país por haberme mentido-. Lo advirtió severo.

InuYasha : - De acuerdo, le prometo que averiguaré quien es y por que ha estado detrás de todo esto-. Aseguró con confianza y promesa.

Tritón : - Bien, pero ahora vete de mi isla, debo arreglar asuntos pendientes-. Dijo mirando de reojo a sus hijas que estaban temblando de miedo.

Sin decirle nada, InuYasha y su grupo se embarcaron y se fueron, sin antes volver a prometerle al dios de los mares que averiguará quien fue el que dijo eso de que la carne de las sirenas daba vida eterna, aunque no estaba seguro si era cierto o no, probablemente, Myoga había mentido para salvar a su amo o haya dicho a verdad. Kagome salió de su escondite y nadó hacia donde iba la embarcación pero una atronadora voz la detuvo.

Tritón : - ¡KAGOME, REGRESA AQUÍ!-. Ordenó fieramente.

La joven sirena, se detuvo y medio se cubrió temerosa ante la advertencia de su padre, giró lentamente su cabeza y pudo ver una mirada fría y enojada en su padre que le ordenaba regresar a su casa, Eri ya estaba al lado de Tritón tras que ella también fue apercibida por querer huir. Así, la joven princesa de los mares, tuvo que obedecer a duras penas, se sumergió bajo el agua junto a su padre, su hermana y su mascota a quien le dirigió una mirada punzante ya que sospechó debió ser el quien le dijo a Tritón lo que pasaba.

Ya en el castillo, Tritón reprendió muy duramente a sus hijas.

Tritón : - Y recuerda, Kagome. No volverás a ir a la superficie, ahora ve a tu cuarto, estarás castigada por tu desobediencia-. Ordenó seriamente.

Kagome : - Pero,... papá-. Replicó la joven sirena.

Tritón : - Nada de peros, jovencita. ¡A tu habitación!, y en cuanto a tus tesoros, quedarán confiscados hasta que decida que hacer con ellos-. Dijo firmemente

Kagome : - ¡NO!, eso no!!!-. Rogó protestando.

Tritón : - Nada, nada, vaya a su habitación, estas castigada y basta de protestas, vete a tu cuarto-. Ordenó severamente y señalándole el camino de su habitación a su hija. – Eri, tu también estarás castigada, a tu cuarto-. Agregó.

Kagome lo miró con ojitos sollozos y velozmente partió hacia su cuarto, su padre le miraba serio, pero luego cambió su rostro a un aparente arrepentimiento, mientras veía marcharse a su hija. Dio la vuelta y regresó a su trono, todas las demás sirenas estaban en silencio, no se atrevían a decir nada ni a contradecir a su padre. Sango y Yuka eran las más preocupadas de todas.

Kagome llegó a su cuarto y se tiro recostándose en la ostra que le servía de cama y se largó a llorar amargamente y con mucho dolor ¿acaso no vería más al joven príncipe Taisho?, eso le provocaba un inmenso dolor interno. Shippo se acercó a ella y pudo ver que Kagome lo miró con sumo rencor y enojo, el pequeño sirenito la miró temeroso.

Shippo : - Lo... lo lamento Kagome-. Balbuceó medio ronco.

Kagome : - Me delataste, no te lo perdonaré jamás-. Le espetó duramente.

Shippo : - Lo siento de verdad, pero no quiero que estés enojada-. Gimoteó triste.

Kagome : - ¿Enojada?, ¡Estoy furiosa!-. Dijo con elevada voz.

Antes de que el pequeño sirenito reclamara y llorara, aparecieron Murky y Lurky, las fieles anguilas servidores de Urasue, que andaban merodeando cerca de por ahí, Kagome y Shippo se pusieron alerta, el sirenito se abrazó a Kagome y esta lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Kagome : - Que quieren aquí, par de escorias-. Masculló enojada, mientras abrazaba a un asustado Shippo que estaba aterrado en sus brazos.

Lurky : - Escuchamos lo que te pasó y créenos, lo sentimos mucho-. Dijo con desdén.

Kagome : - No me importa su compasión, lárguense de aquí-. Bramó furiosa.

Murky : - Es que nuestra ama tiene una sorpresa para ti-. Dijo con maldad.

Kagome : - ¿NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡LÁRGUENSE!-. Gritó más furiosa.

Lurky : - De acuerdo, nos iremos, solo que ahora has perdido la chance de poder estar al lado del joven príncipe Taisho-. Dijo con desdén y retirándose junto a su malévolo hermano.

Kagome al oír eso, se quedó pasmada, salió de su cama y se puso delante de las malvadas anguilas evitando que se vayan, Shippo se puso a su lado y trató de que evite oírlas.

Shippo : - Kagome, no los oigas, por favor, debe ser una trampa-. Rogó el pequeño.

Lurky : - ¿Qué decides?, joven princesa-. Dijo con alevosía.

Kagome lo pensó bien ¿Qué pasaba si la bruja Urasue podía hacer algo pro ella?, no se iba a quedar con la sangre en el ojo y menos con la intriga, así que acompañada por Shippo siguió a las atontadas anguilas hasta el castillo de la malvada bruja Urasue.

Al llegar, todo se veía muy siniestro, Kagome y Shippo iban abrazados, pero el temor más grande de Kagome era como iba a reaccionar su padre si sabía que se escapó otra vez. Kagome siguió a las anguilas hasta la entrada del castillo y allí estaba la bruja Urasue con sus malévolos hechizos y sus conjuros chamanes en contra de los seres que habitaban el mar.

Kagome : - ¿Quería verme?-. Le preguntó a la bruja con sumo desdén.

Urasue : - Así es, querida, creo que mi propuesta va a interesarte mucho-. Dijo rodeándola con sus tentáculos y sonriéndole con maldad.

Shippo : - No le interesa su propuesta, vieja bruja horrible-. Espetó enojado.

Urasue : - Vaya chiquillo tan impertinente,.. ¿qué tal si te convierto en un caracol para siempre?-. Dijo con tono amenazante que provocó temor en el pequeño.

Kagome : - No le hará daño-. Bramó abrazando a Shippo.

En eso la bruja Urasue extrajo de sus frascos de pociones mágicas, una extraña golosina de color azul violáceo y se acercó a ella.

Urasue : - Mira querida, esta pequeña golosina puede cumplirte tu deseo más grande, el de poder estar al lado de ese joven y apuesto príncipe-. Dijo con sonrisa irónica.

Kagome : - Pero,... como puede pasar eso??, y... lo que más deseo es poder estar a su lado-. Balbuceó nerviosa y triste.

Urasue : - Muy sencillo, primor. Este caramelo puede convertirte en humana, en una humana total, igual que ese joven príncipe-. Dijo con sonrisa de obviedad.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida, ¿acaso oyó bien, la bruja Urasue tenía la pócima para hacerla humana y ella poder irse con el príncipe que tanto ama?, pero que sucederá con su padre y sus hermanas, si se enteran todo podría cambiar inesperadamente, pero en eso Urasue le hizo una advertencia.

Urasue : - Este efecto durará para siempre si te casas con el antes de la media noche, de lo contrario volverás a ser sirena y a cambio pido tu melodiosa voz, ¿aceptas?-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Continuará

Hola a todos

Y? Que Quilombo!!!!.... aceptará Kagome o no la propuesta de Urasue?? Convertirse en humana para estar al lado de su amado es lo que más desea, pero y si se enteran su padre y sus hermanas, como van a reaccionar???... averigüen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	7. Secuestro

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 7 : **Secuestro.

Kagome no sabía que responderle, seguía muy nerviosa y Urasue disfrutaba con cada segundo que sufría la joven sirenita, pero repentinamente, Murky, llegó apresuradamente en busca de su perversa ama para comentarle una novedad que pasaba en el castillo de los Taisho.

Murky : - Ama, escuché que esa mujer que engañó a los marinos de la guardia del príncipe Taisho y a su padre, anda por ahí y está con su pequeña hermana-. Dijo muy despacio a oído de su ama lo que le dio una gran idea.

Urasue : - Ejem ... (Carraspeó). Verás he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio, he sabido que quien mató a tu hermana Muriel y creo que se encuentra donde está tu amado príncipe Taisho-. Dijo con una sonría desdeña.

Kagome : - ¿QUEE?, esa asesina,... no lo permitiré-. Masculló rabiosa.

Urasue : - De acuerdo, haremos esto, querida. Si me traes el cuerpo muerto de esa jovencita te concederé tu deseo-. Dijo con sonrisa irónica.

Kagome dudó de la palabra de Urasue, pero con tal de vengarse de aquella mujer que hizo matar a su querida hermana, haría lo que fuera, pero había un problema, no sabía donde quedaba el pueblo donde vivía InuYasha y aquella mujer, pero Urasue no fue lenta y gracias a su caldero mágico le dio la ubicación y Kagome partió sola hacia allá. Shippo decidió no seguirla, estaba muy disgustado con ella por haber hecho un trato con esa bruja perversa, pero luego se arrepintió y la siguió por si se metía en problemas y quizá muy serios.

Kagome nadaba hasta el sitio indicado, estaba feliz por que volvería a verlo y darse ese gusto una ves más y de paso vengarse de aquella arpía que hizo matar a su hermana Muriel, pero no sabía por que no estaba convencida del todo de hacerlo, algo le remordía en su conciencia y le decía que no lo haga, pero nada le haría cambiar de parecer y cumplir sus sueños.

Llegado el anochecer, el padre de InuYasha seguía muy enfermo pero aparentemente una medicina lo hizo dejar de sentir tanto dolor, InuYasha supo que se trataba de una pócima hecha con escamas de sirena y eso fue lo que le dio la pauta que definitivamente necesitaba darle a su padre la carne de una sirena muerta, pero no podía darle la que tenía encerrada en aquellas bóvedas de su castillo. Pero lo reconfortó al menos saber que su padre ya no estaba sufriendo pese a estar muy mal y aún sin recuperarse y esa medicina no era la cura para su padre. De repente, una extraña mujer se hizo presente, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo y su cabeza por la capucha de la túnica, 3 guardias la escoltaron hasta el inmenso comedor del castillo, donde las mesas estaban siendo preparadas para la cena y los cocineros se encargaban de ello, las mucamas iban preparando todo en las mesas. InuYasha se acercó a la misteriosa mujer acompañado de su fiel sirviente Myoga, se detuvo a contemplar a la misteriosa mujer.

InuYasha : - Dime, ¿quién eres tu y a que has venido a mi palacio?-. Exigió

La mujer dejó ver su rostro, su cara era hermosa, era casi idéntica a aquella sirena llamada Kagome, era de largo pelo alisado negro recogido en una larga trenza, sus ojos eran marrones y una esbelta figura corporal, tenía una apariencia fría y calculadora, su nombre era Kikyo.

Kikyo : - Me llamo Kikyo, joven príncipe Taisho, soy sacerdotisa-. Se presentó la mujer.

InuYasha : - ¿Una sacerdotisa?-. Preguntó elevando su ceja.

Kikyo : - Si, he sabido lo que le sucedió a su padre y quisiera verlo-. Pidió amablemente.

InuYasha dudó durante unos instantes, pero luego aceptó.

InuYasha : - Myoga, llévala al cuarto de mi padre, pero no le dejes de vigilar y que los guardias estén alerta-. Ordenó firmemente a su servidor.

Myoga : - Si, mi señor, pero... ¿quisiera saber como se enteró, nunca supe que hubiera una sacerdotisa en todo Londres-. Dijo el anciano con muchas dudas.

InuYasha : - Yo tampoco, Myoga. Pero por eso quiero que la vigiles y ver que trama-. Respondió el también dudando acerca de la sacerdotisa.

Así, Kikyo fue hasta la habitación de InuTaisho escoltada por Myoga y los 3 guardias que la siguieron desde la puerta de entrada. Myoga se paró frente a la puerta del padre de InuYasha, giró la perilla de la puerta de madera pulida y se dirigió hasta la cama donde el rey dormía. Kikyo tomó su mano y lo examinó detenidamente para ver su situación.

Kikyo : - Ya veo, con que comió la carne de una sirena muerta-. Dijo casi con ironía.

Myoga : - Oiga, no hable con ese desdén de mi gran señor, y si, comió la carne de una sirena y por eso enfermó así-. Replicó con mucha angustia.

Kikyo : - Tranquilo, señor Myoga. Se de la solución para el señor InuTaisho y es que definitivamente necesitan darle carne de otra sirena, pero esta debe estar purificada y no tener ningún maleficio, por desgracia no puedo hacer nada con la que ustedes tienen aquí muerta-. Afirmó con sonrisa irónica.

Myoga : - ¿Cómo sabe usted que tenemos una sirena muerta aquí?-. Espetó con voz de alerta.

Kikyo : - Los rumores corren muy rápido señor Myoga y más en todo Londres, por eso vine, a tratar de salvar al señor rey-. Dijo sonriendo amablemente ahora.

Myoga despejó todas sus dudas con lo que le dijo la sacerdotisa, pero lo que no sabía era las perversas intenciones que tenía esa mujer y era casarse con InuYasha y quedarse con toda su fortuna y su flota marina, en si Kikyo era una mujer codiciosa y ruin y era capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quería y lo que Myoga e InuYasha no saben es que ella fue quien les dijo a InuTaisho y a los marinos que la carne de sirena rejuvenecía y daba vida eterna, pero lo que no sabían era la terrible venganza que Kikyo quería contra las sirenas, pero de paso su maldad de quedarse con todo lo de InuYasha y eso implicaba tener que acabar con el.

Kagome llegó hasta el puerto donde estaban encallados aquellos enormes navíos de guerra que pertenecían a la inmensa flota de los Taisho y de la realeza británica. La joven sirena se quedó maravillada y empezó a curiosear nadando sin ser vista y manteniendo la mitad de su cuerpo fuera y dentro del agua, repentinamente vio algo que le causó repulsión y era aquella mujer que había hecho matar a su hermana Muriel y a quien Urasue le dijo que le llevara para cumplirle su deseo de ser humana y casarse con el joven Taisho. Se sumergió y la siguió sin perderla de vista, la sacerdotisa se dirigió hasta una cabina de teléfono solitaria que se encontraba en uno de los muelles donde había muchas cajas y o había nadie que la escuchara. Entró en ella y depositó una moneda en la ranura y empezó a apretar unos números para comunicarse con alguien, se escondió bajo la pared de la cornisa que daba al muelle y escuchó lo que hablaba aquella mujer.

Kikyo : - Hola?, soy yo, Kikyo, te informo que ya está todo planeado y cayeron en la trampa... (pausa), si no te preocupes, una vez que consiga sanar a su padre, me ganaré toda su confianza y de seguro querrá casarse conmigo y cuando eso suceda, nos quedaremos con toda la fortuna de los Taisho, que pena, se casa tan pronto y morir tan joven ¡jajajaja!,-. Rió perversamente.

Kagome se quedó horrorizada, no iba a permitir que eso suceda, oyó que la mujer colgó el teléfono e hizo unos ruidos para llamar su atención, la mujer asustada miró para todos, no podía permitir que nadie se interponga en sus planes, sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas de sacerdotisa y empezó a buscar a aquel que se intente interponer en su camino. Escuchó unos ruidos bajo el muelle y corrió hacia allá respirando agitadamente y con su cuchillo en mano, entonces Kagome tomó impulso para saltar sobre el muelle, cuando vio que la sacerdotisa estaba parada en el borde de aquel piso de tablones, de un gran salto, atajó a la mujer por la cintura arrojándola al agua junto con ella. Kagome la sujetó fuertemente con entre sus brazos mientras Kikyo luchaba por zafarse de ellos, la caída le hizo soltar su cuchillo el cual cayó en el agua y cuando quedó inconsciente por no poder respirar bajo el agua, Kagome la llevó hasta la guarida de Urasue. InuYasha, que andaba por ahí vio llegar corriendo a Myoga que estaba asustado y lo frenó sujetándolo por los hombros.

InuYasha : - Myoga!!! Que pasó??? Por que vienes así de asustado??-. Le preguntó tratando de calmar al aterrado ancianito

Myoga : - Amo InuYasha, una sirena secuestró a la sacerdotisa recientemente-. Dijo alterado.

Continuará.

Hola amigas y amigos :

Y bueno?? Y ahora que pasará? Kagome secuestró a Kikyo, pero aunque quiera llevarla frente a Urasue, Kikyo demostró que es una mujer extremadamente malvada ya que planea hacerse con todo lo de los Taisho... ¿será cierto que podrá curar al padre de InuYasha o será mentira?, nadie sabe pero con su mente diabólica es capaz de todo y con quien será aquel que habló???, lo cierto es que Kagome la secuestró evitando que le haga daño a su amado,... pero que hará InuYasha?? La rescatará o que?? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	8. Transformación

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 8 : **Transformación.

InuYasha se quedó perplejo, acaso ¿había oído bien lo que dijo Myoga?.

Inuyasha : - ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, Myoga?!. Es imposible que una sirena pueda llegar hasta aquí, oye ¿no estarás ebrio?-. Preguntó con desconfianza.

Myoga : - No, mi señor. Se lo juro, he visto a una sirena secuestrar a la señora sacerdotisa, fue en los muelles de cargas, dos de nuestros hombres dicen que oyeron ruidos y escucharon a una mujer caer al agua, encontraron esto-. Dijo el ancianito enseñándole un medallón de plata con la letra K Tallada en el centro del collar.

InuYasha : - pero,... si este es la medalla que Kikyo tenía en el cuello-. Dijo con desesperación.

InuYasha y Myoga corrieron hacia el muelle donde Kagome secuestró a Kikyo para ver si encontraban más pistas o algo que pudiera dar con la desaparecida sacerdotisa. Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del mar, Shippo había discutido fuertemente con Kagome por su mal acto de haber secuestrado a Kikyo, aún así la siguió hasta la guarida de Urasue. Kagome cargaba en sus brazos a Kikyo, que seguía inconsciente. Al llegar, atravesó la puerta de entrada formada por enormes rocas rodeada de algas como si fueran la decoración de aquellas piedras que formaban un enorme arco.

Urasue : - ¡Oh!, veo que no tuviste problemas, jovencita-. Dijo con sonrisa ruin.

Kagome : - Así es, ahora cumpla con lo que prometió-. Exigió tenazmente.

Urasue : - Tranquila, querida, tendrás tu justa recompensa, pero deberás esperar al anochecer para que el conjuro de resultado-. Dijo con calma desdeña.

Kagome frunció su ceja derecha, empezaba a desconfiar de las palabras de Urasue pero le daría una última chance de que cumpla su promesa. Urasue era consciente de lo que podían llegar a hacer las sirenas cuando se enfurecían y ni sus más fuertes conjuros mágicos podían detener semejante furia. Eri estaba husmeando cerca de por hay y supo lo que quería tramar su hermana Kagome, estaba triste y confundida por ello, pero debía hablar con ella, salió de atrás de aquellas inmensas piedras llenas de algas y huevos de peces y nadó lentamente hasta donde estaba su hermana, que había abandonado el castillo de Urasue y se encontraba junto a un enojado Shippo.

Eri : - Kagome,... ¿Es cierto que planeas convertirte en humana?-. Gimoteó tristemente.

Kagome : - Si, Eri. Es lo que planeo hacer, quiero estar al lado del hombre del que me he enamorado y hacer una vida feliz al lado de el y conocer el mundo que no conozco-. Afirmó convencida

Eri : - Pero,... que hay de nosotras?, de papá?... dejarás a todos por irte con un humano que no sabemos quien es y ni siquiera sabemos si fueron ellos quienes mataron a nuestra hermana-. Protestó de mala manera.

Kagome : - Eri, no digas tonterías, ellos no pueden haber matado a nuestra hermana Muriel, fue esa bruja sacerdotisa que le traje a Urasue-. Masculló con rabia.

Eri : - ¿Secuestraste a una persona para traérsela a Urasue?-. Susurró con horror.

Shippo : - Si, lo hizo y todo por querer ser humana-. Dijo con desdén

Eri no podía creerlo, estaba atónita y sin poder expresar palabra alguna, lo que dijo Shippo era verídico y Kagome le dirigió una punzante mirada al pequeño sirenito.

Kagome : - Lo hice,.. y que??? No es asunto que a ti te importe-. Desdeñó toscamente.

Shippo corrió a los brazos de Eri ante la tajante mirada de Kagome, que se sintió mal por haberle hablado de esa manera tan vulgar, ella nunca había tratado así a nadie. Eri la miró con desprecio y quería alejarse de ella jamás vio tan agresiva a Kagome. La princesa de las sirenas, quiso disculparse con Shippo por haberle tratado mal, pero este no aceptó y se abrazó a Eri. Sin dudarlo 2 veces la joven sirena se alejó del lado de su hermana y del pequeño sirenito. Eri siguió a su hermana y al parecer no le importó que Shippo le dijera lo mal que los trató, a ella no le importaba, era su hermana y le preocupaba mucho, el pequeño ojiverde la siguió después de una larga indecisión.

Al día siguiente, Kagome llegó a los astilleros del inmenso castillo de la realeza y asomó su cabeza a la superficie, miró para todos lados y sonrió al verlo. InuYasha estaba sentado en la orilla de un montón de pequeñas rocas apiladas y que formaban una loma de gran tamaño, estaba contemplando el hermoso amanecer, pese a que el sol ya estaba alto y el cielo era totalmente azul sin nubes.

Kagome nadó hasta donde se encontraba InuYasha y para su suerte, el lugar donde estaba la loma de piedras había suficiente profundidad para que ella pueda estar sin problemas al lado de el.

InuYasha estaba tan en otro lado, que cuando oyó que alguien se asomaba por el agua y bien pegado a donde el estaba, se asustó y sacó su pistola de doble cañón y apuntó hacia donde estaba, pero cuando vio que era la joven sirena y que esta se había asustado bastante. Guardó su arma, pero su mirada era de enojo pese a que ella luego de susto le sonrió dulcemente.

InuYasha : - ¿Qué pasó con la sacerdotisa que secuestraron?, dicen que vieron a una sirena secuestrarla ¿Dime para que y por que?-. Exigió firmemente.

La joven sirena tragó fuertemente, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que fue ella?, bajó su delicado rostro y jugueteó con sus dedos, en silencio nadó hacia el y se arrimó bien a la orilla de la loma, asomó un poco más su cuerpo del agua, dejándolo a la altura de su vientre y su cuerpo de pez lo dejó sumergido. Con toda delicadeza tomó las manos del joven príncipe y depositó un beso en ellas.

Kagome : - No quiero que nada te pase-. Susurró sin mirarlo y apretando las manos del joven.

InuYasha estaba confundido y atónito, ¿qué quiso decirle con que no le pase nada?, acaso ella sabe algo que el no?, en eso notó que Kagome elevó su mirada y vio mucha tristeza en ellos, se acercó a ella y Kagome esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Kagome : - Por favor, abrázame, te lo ruego-. Musitó

InuYasha la miró más extrañado que nunca, pero sabía que ella estaba anhelando ese momento y le hizo una seña de que no podía abrazarla si ella estaba en el agua, la joven sirena sonrió y salió del agua y se sentó bien a su lado, su larga cola de pez, brillaba con aquellos rayos del sol y por las gotas de agua que surcaban sus escamas. InuYasha la abrazó y la pelinegra hizo lo mismo, apoyó su rostro en el fornido pecho de Inuyasha y pudo sentir la suavidad de la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta y los músculos de su torso, aparte de los latidos de su corazón y su respirar, estaba tan feliz y contenta de poder abrazarlo que sentía ganas de llorar de emoción, se sentía la sirena más orgullosa de todas. Eri y Shippo observaban escondidos desde una barcaza abandonada cerca de los muelles y Eri suspiró enamorada al ver la romántica escena que había entre el joven príncipe y su hermana, Shippo también parecía gustarle lo que veía y sonrió. De verdad que Kagome estaba sumamente feliz al sentir ese caluroso abrazo del hombre de quien se enamoró perdidamente.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Urasue, esta terminó la píldora caramelo para que Kagome pueda ser humana y cumplir su sueño, pero algo más estaba tramando, en una larga piedra alisada en su superficie de arriba, había acostado el cuerpo de Kikyo y la había dejado totalmente desnuda, la sacerdotisa seguía inconsciente, en eso la bruja extrae de un frasco de cristal violáceo unas escamas de sirena y rió perversamente mientras miraba a Kikyo.

Urasue : - Pronto, mi joven sacerdotisa, serás igual que todas las sirenas y estas escamas que pertenecían a Muriel, te darán una nueva apariencia, no olvides nuestro tratado, querida-. Dijo con risa despiadada y prosiguió con sus planes malévolos.

Así pronunció unas palabras mágicas mientras colocaba las escamas de Muriel en las piernas de Kikyo y espolvoreó unos polvos mágicos en ella, al rato, las piernas de Kikyo se iban convirtiendo en la cola de un pez, tal cual como son las sirenas, era de un color verde musgo y luego colocó un sostén hecho de la mitad de dos conchas marinas en sus senos, chasqueó dos veces sus dedos y Kikyo resucitó en su nueva apariencia, había cambiado finalmente a como ella quería, pero claro había un problema si ella permanecía como sirena no podía estar con el príncipe Taisho, pero Urasue ya había planificado todo y se lo dio a conocer.

Urasue : - Escucha, Kikyo. Ahora que tienes esta apariencia podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza, pero recuerda bien que debes darle este caramelo a Kagome, es lo que la convertirá en humana totalmente, y luego tengo otro encargo para ti, deberás decirle donde está escondida su hermana muerta-. Dijo con suma perversidad.

Kikyo sonrió con maldad y entendió a la perfección todo lo que le dijo Urasue que se fregaba sus manos y sonreía maliciosamente. Algo que le dijo Urasue a Kikyo antes de que partiera, es que ese caramelo que convertirá a Kagome en humana, solo tendrá su efecto definitivo si Kagome se casa con InuYasha antes de la medianoche, si pasado ese tiempo el agua llega a tocar su cuerpo, se convertirá nuevamente en sirena y para siempre y eso es una magnifica oportunidad para que Kikyo lleve a cabo su cruel venganza contra las sirenas.

Luego, el joven príncipe, se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor de su castillo u le comentó a su fiel sirviente Myoga su encuentro con la joven sirena que estaba aún en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró, pero estaba bajo el agua para no ser vista.

Myoga : -¿Cree que sea seguro que permanezca aquí esa sirena, mi señor?-. Dijo preocupado.

InuYasha : - Si Myoga, no habrá problema en que se quede por hoy, supongo que después regresará a su isla cuando se aburra-. Le sonrió para calmarlo

Myoga asintió sonriente ante las palabras de su joven amo, mientras tanto, bajo el agua y cerca de los astilleros, Kagome jugueteaba con unas flores blancas muy bonitas, que habían crecido cerca del jardín que rodeaba la orilla del mar, la profundidad le permitía a Kagome estar allí sin problemas y mantener casi la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido. Arrancó una de las flores blancas y con ella se decoró el pelo colocándosela del lado derecho, una sonrisa boba se había dibujado en sus labios.

Volvió a sumergirse para ir hacia el lugar donde quedó en volver a encontrarse con InuYasha, cuando encontró a alguien desagradable, pero se quedó perpleja al ver su nueva apariencia de sirena.

Kagome : - ¿Tu?... pero... que haces con esa apariencia de sirena??!!-. Gritó levemente.

Kikyo : - No voy a hacerte daño, Kagome, ahora somos hermanas y te he traído esto, que me dio Urasue, es el caramelo que te convertirá en humana-. Dijo entregándole la golosina.

Kagome sonrió y por un momento se olvidó de su furia hacia Kikyo, estaba feliz, por fin tenía la pócima que la convertirá en humana para siempre y podrá estar al lado de su amado príncipe. Pero no notó la sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Kikyo, que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Kikyo : - Escucha, Kagome debes tomarla cuando anochezca y casarte pasada la medianoche para que quedes convertida definitivamente en humana si no haces eso en ese lapso, volverás a ser sirena-. Le dijo ganándose su confianza

Kagome se lo agradeció mucho, pero no volvió a notar la sonrisa diabólica y perversa en el rostro de Kikyo, que aprovechando la oportunidad no dudó en volver a desparramar ponzoña.

Kikyo : - Kagome, te tengo otra noticia que creo será de tu agrado saberlo, se trata del cuerpo de tu hermana Muriel, sé donde está-. Dijo ate la asombrada mirada de Kagome.

Continuará

Hola a todas y todos

Y? Se armó la pepona!!!! Se armó la pizza!!! Y ahora?? Como reaccionará Kagome si se entera que su hermana Muriel está en la bóveda del castillo de los Taisho? Y que venganza la de Kikyo, parece que su maldad y sed de venganza no tiene límites y podrá llevar a cabo su venganza de haberle mentido a Kagome respecto a la pócima de Urasue ya que le dijo todo al revés, que pasará??

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

El 10 de enero, me voy de vacaciones hasta el 24, espero poder terminarlo a tiempo, o si no tendrán que esperar hasta mi regreso.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	9. Mentiras

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 9 : **Mentiras.

Al oír esas palabras, las escamas del cuerpo de Kagome se erizaron y se quedó perpleja. ¿Acaso ella sabía donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermana muerta y quien la tenía?.

Kagome : - ¿Quién la tiene?, ¡Dímelo!-. Exigió con firmeza.

Kikyo : - Ven, te mostraré, creo que cuando lo sepas no va a agradarte en lo absoluto-. Dijo con una sonrisa repleta de maldad.

Kikyo llevó a la joven princesa de los mares hasta la bóveda de los Taisho, en esta existía una entrada subterránea que comunicaba con el mar y era usada cuando los buzos marinos entraban cosas en ella secretamente y sin ser vistos por si los enemigos acechaban cerca. Kikyo empujó una puerta de acero enrejada y entró con Kagome detrás de ella, nadaron por aquellas oscuras aguas que se encontraban en el camino a la bóveda de los Taisho y finalmente salieron a la superficie del agua, una ventila de aire, hacía pasar los rayos del sol que iluminaban la oscura y húmeda habitación, se aspiraba un fuerte olor a encierro y humedad, había muchos trastos y cosas viejas.

Kagome se horrorizó cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermana Muriel clavada con 2 enormes estacas de madera a una pared de rocas llenas de moho y algas, su cuerpo estaba totalmente putrefacto y le faltaban pedazos de carne en su parte de pez y muy pocos en su cuerpo de mujer. Kagome nadó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana y lloró a lagrima viva tapándose su delicado rostro con sus finas y suaves manos.

Kikyo : - Ya no llores, Kagome. Quienes fueron los verdaderos responsables fueron los Taisho, ellos fueron quienes mataron a tu hermana-. Dijo fingiendo pena.

Kagome la miró más horrorizada y hasta con desconfianza.

Kagome : - Estas mintiendo, ellos no pudieron hacer semejante crueldad-. Gimoteó sollozando.

Kikyo : - Entonces, como explicas que el cadáver de tu hermana esté aquí y que el rey Taisho esté tan enfermo por comer carne de sirena??, Kagome, fueron los Taisho quienes mataron a tu hermana y todo por nada-. Afirmó con suma alevosía.

El rostro de Kagome se contrajo de furia y dolor, ¿Cómo era posible que el padre de Inuyasha haya hecho semejante crueldad?, lo cierto es que Kagome ahora estaba completamente furiosa y juró que esto no se iba a quedar así y deberá hablar con Inuyasha cuanto antes y ver las razones de por que lo hizo y si comprueba que es cierto, no sabe como reaccionará, pero ya bastante furiosa está y en esos momentos solo deseaba vengarse de los Taisho .

Kagome salió escopetada del lugar, no soportaba más este martirio de ver a su hermana muerta, estaba llorando muy angustiada, entonces Kikyo dibujó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios y fue hasta la superficie del palacio de los Taisho y para su suerte vio a Inuyasha junto con Myoga en el borde de los inmensos jardines que lo rodeaban y daban al mar.

En eso Kikyo salió de las profundidades del agua y fingió que estaba llorando, salió bien cerca de donde estaban Inuyasha y Myoga que se asustaron al verla salir, pero Myoga se acercó a ella cuando Kikyo nadó hasta el borde a ver que le pasaba.

Myoga : - ¿Qué le pasó, señorita, por que está en el agua?-. Preguntó alarmado.

Kikyo : - Es horrible, señor Myoga, esas sirenas me atraparon y me convirtieron en una de las suyas y dijeron que si intentaba volverme humana, se vengarían de mi-. Gimoteó entre sollozos falsos.

Inuyasha : - ¡¿Las sirenas te hicieron esto?!-. Exclamó y preguntó con asombro.

Kikyo : - Si, joven príncipe. Y dijeron que le matarán a usted y a su padre para quedarse con todos sus tesoros y vengarse de la muerte de su hermana-. Mintió fingiendo llorar y dar pena.

Myoga : - Amo Inuyasha, esto es terrible-. Dijo el ancianito temeroso.

Inuyasha : - Si esas mujeres del demonio quieren guerra, se las daremos y nadie va a quitarnos nuestra fortuna y tesoros-. Masculló apretando su puño derecho.

Kikyo : - Señor Taisho, he descubierto algo más, parece que esa sirena llamada Kagome es quien puede salvar a su padre, su carne es la que puede salvarle del envenenamiento de la otra sirena-. Afirmó con parsimonia pero con abundante maldad en su interior.

Inuyasha : - Así que, ella es la cura para mi padre???, bien agradezco tu información, ya encontraré la manera de salvarte, Kikyo, por ahora permanece por estos lugares y mantente alejada de esas sirenas del demonio-. Dijo el príncipe sonriéndole y dándole toda la ayuda posible.

Kikyo : - Gracias, joven príncipe-. Dijo nuevamente fingiendo dar lastima y sumergiéndose.

Myoga miró a su amo y asintió con su cabeza en señal de leerle el pensamiento a su señor como si aprobara su plan sin siquiera mediar palabra.

Inuyasha : - Myoga, prepara una lancha, iré yo solo, debemos dejar muy bien protegido este palacio e ir por esa sirena, juro que la muy maldita las va a pagar todas-. Gruñó sumamente enfadado.

Myoga : - Estoy de acuerdo, mi señor, pero... ¿no cree que será peligroso que se enfrente usted solo a esas sirenas, son muy peligrosas-. Fomentó el ancianito preocupado.

Inuyasha : - No temas, Myoga. Una vez que acabe con esa sirena, salvaré a mi padre y podré salvar no solo a mi padre, si no que también podría salvar a Kikyo-. Sonrió dándole animo al viejito.

Myoga : - Amo Inuyasha, esa sacerdotisa se olvidó de decirnos como se puede deshacer su embrujo de sirena y volver a convertirse en humana-. Dijo casi gritando.

Inuyasha sabía que Myoga decía la verdad y mientras el y su sirviente la buscaban llamándola, Kikyo seguía con su plan descabellado y ruin y ahora fue por Kagome para seguir con sus falsedades y mentiras y llevar a cabo sus planes maquiavélicos. Encontró a la princesa de las sirenas, en la enorme ostra que le sirve de habitación, en el descomunal palacio donde habitan las sirenas y muy cerca de aquella isla donde salen a tomar aire y entonar sus melodías. Nadó hasta donde estaba y la joven sirena la vio, estaba hablando con el pequeño Shippo.

Kikyo : - Kagome, menos mal que te encuentro, acabo de enterarme de algo terrible-. Dijo con susto.

Kagome : - ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó elevando una ceja interrogante.

Kikyo : - Acabo de enterarme, que el príncipe Inuyasha les acaba de declarar la guerra a todas las sirenas y robarles sus tesoros y dijo que la matará a usted para salvar a su padre y luego la quemará cuando haya salvado a su padre-. Aseveró como si fingiera desesperación.

Kagome : - ¿QUEEEE?, (Rugió la joven sirena)- Ese maldito canalla, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, como pude enamorarme de el. Muy bien, si guerra es lo que quiere, yo misma lo enfrentaré y luego avisaré a mi padre par ir a por los suyos-. Gruñó furiosa.

La joven sirena y princesa de los mares, estaba verdaderamente furiosa, a tal punto que parecía se iba a convertir en un demonio de cómo estaba, salió disparada hacia el palacio de los Taisho y juró que si lo encontraba se las pagaría todas juntas y sin dudarlo dos veces.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo sonrió de manera perversa y ruin, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y si todo salía como lo tenía pensado, tanto la fortuna de los Taisho y los tesoros de las sirenas, sería suyo y de su socia secreta con quien habló la vez pasada. Kikyo vio al rey tritón y en su perversa mente se tejió otro de sus perversos planes.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba llegando al castillo de los Taisho, tras nadar por largas horas hasta llegar a el, sin embargo a pocos metros de llegar, se encontró con la parte de debajo de una muy pequeña embarcación que se dirigía hacia la isla de ellas, nadó hasta la superficie y vio a Inuyasha y a Myoga a bordo de la pequeña embarcación, estaba armada con una ametralladora ligera pero de gran porte y el parecía también estar armado ¿acaso iría a buscarla?, eso la asustó demasiado, pero se armó de valor y fue hacia donde estaba el joven príncipe, pero tuvo una idea mejor, dejaría que el solo llegase a la isla, pero debía deshacerse de su escolta o sea de Myoga.

Carraspeó un poco y empezó a entonar una dulce melodía que inmediatamente hizo adormecer a Inuyasha y a Myoga. Cuando se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Kagome trepó la mitad de su cuerpo por e borde de la barcaza y arrastró a Myoga hasta llevarlo con ella bajo el agua. Nadó hasta donde se encontraba el palacio de la realeza y en sumo silencio lo dejó cerca de la playa de la costa que estaba deshabitada y a muy pocos metros de donde se hallan 3 enormes acorazados de guerra.

Luego fue hasta la embarcación de Inuyasha, debió nadar muy rápido ya que había perdido el control, sin embargo iba bien orientado, pero sin embargo decidió hacer algo más que eso y cuando despierte no le gustará nada lo que sus ojos verán.

A la noche. Inuyasha despertó muy mareado, estaba entre las rocas de coral del borde de una playa, cuando reaccionó del todo y su visión dejó de estar tan borrosa y nublada, se levantó muy lentamente y vio que su lancha estaba encallada en el borde de la playa, miró hacia todos lados y ese lugar se le hacía muy conocido, aunque estaba muy oscuro y solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, corrió a la barcaza y sacó algunas cosas, caminó hacia las enormes rocas y se sentó arriba de una de ellas. Encendió su farol de noche, la potente luz iluminó el paisaje y definitivamente se encontró que estaba en la isla de las sirenas, dejó de respirar agitadamente, pero algo le llamó la atención y era que Myoga no estaba con el, empezó a llamar al ancianito desesperadamente pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de su fiel servidor. Una voz le llamó la atención, era la voz de una mujer.

Eri : - ¿Buscas a tu sirviente?-. Dijo con sonrisa rebosante.

Inuyasha : - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Donde está Myoga?-. Preguntó alterado.

Eri : - Tranquilo, joven príncipe Taisho. Ahora usted es nuestro prisionero-. Sonrió con maleficio.

Inuyasha : - ¿Prisionero?, déjate de payasadas y dime ¿donde está Myoga?-. Exigió con impaciencia.

Kagome : - Yo responderé a tu pregunta, maldito traidor asesino-. Masculló enojada.

Inuyasha la miró atónito, ¿por qué le dijo eso?, eso fue muy hiriente, pero luego Inuyasha reaccionó y no se iba a quedar con la sangre en el ojo.

Inuyasha : - Feh!! Y ustedes que??? Malditas arpías!!! Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre-. Gritó exasperado y sacando su pistola de doble cañón de su pistolera.

Kagome y Eri se abrazaron algo asustadas, pero Kagome pareció tener más valor y se puso delante de su amiga, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sospechaba de la vil mentira de Kikyo ni lo que se venía y todo podía tener un desenlace muy malo. Mientras en el palacio de los Taisho, Myoga ya había reaccionado y contó lo que pasó. Bankotsu y Miroku estaban allí con el.

Miroku : - Tenemos que salvarlo antes de que le hagan algo malo-. Ordenó con desesperación.

Bankotsu : - Si, hermano. Pero esta vez no volveremos de la isla, a menos que lo hagamos con esa miserable muerta y me refiero a Kagome-. Masculló rabioso.

Continuará

Hola amigas y amigos

Y? Ahora si que se vino la gorda??? Que crueldad la de Kikyo al mentirle tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha y eso que aún no le dijo cual es la solución para que deje de ser sirena, sin embargo ella tiene un trato con Urasue y aún Kagome no se comió el caramelo que le dio la perversa bruja. ¿Qué pasará ahora? La vida de Kagome corre peligro, pero Kikyo tiene todo planeado y por ahora es quien tiene todo a su favor... ¿se le concretará?... averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	10. Amor

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 10 : **Amor

Miroku lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

Miroku : - Aguarda un momento, aún no sabemos cuales son realmente las intenciones de esas sirenas y no podemos matar a una de ellas o tendríamos muchos problemas-. Dijo convencido.

Bankotsu : - ¿Qué te pasa?, Inuyasha está secuestrado en la isla de esas sirenas y tu decides ahora que... ¿debemos perdonarle la vida a esas miserables?-. Espetó malhumorado.

Myoga : - El señor Bankotsu tiene razón, Joven Miroku. Si esas sirenas secuestraron al amo InuYasha es por que no traman nada bueno-. Coincidió con las palabras de Bankotsu.

Miroku : - Haremos esto, iremos a esa isla y averiguaremos que sucede, si InuYasha está en peligro, secuestraremos a esa sirena ya que parece ser muy importante para ellos y si nos atacan,... la eliminaremos-. Propuso no muy convencido de esto último.

Bankotsu : - De acuerdo-. Aceptó fríamente.

Myoga no objetó palabra, pero concordó con la propuesta de Miroku.

Miroku : -Bien, partiremos esta misma noche, para mañana ya debemos tenerlo con nosotros, debemos hacerlo antes del amanecer-. Propuso a su hermano mayor.

Bankotsu : - Bien, será lo mejor, no quisiera que esas sirenas, nos vean rescatándolo o tendremos que presentarles batalla, aunque eso es lo que menos me interesaría, ya que tarde o temprano, me encargaré personalmente de enviarlas al infierno-. Masculló apretando un pedazo de piedra hasta convertirlo en polvo

Más tarde y ya más avanzada la noche, el mayor de los hermanos, preparó unos rifles y bastantes municiones. Miroku tomó el suyo y subió al barco que los llevará a la isla. Bankotsu y Myoga abordaron después de cargar provisiones para el viaje y algunas armas y 5 soldados bien equipados para rescate y a la hora partieron a la isla.

Mientras tanto, allí, Inuyasha estaba sentado en una enorme roca que daba a la orilla del mar, bien en lo profundo de la playa y en donde generalmente, las sirenas se suben en ella a entonar sus dulces canciones, estaba comiendo algunas frutas que recogió de los árboles que había en esa isla ya que tenía hambre y no había comido nada en todo el día, mientras comía, sintió un ruido en el agua muy cerca de el, pero vio que se trataba de una de las sirenas, era Kagome.

La joven sirena, trepó con sus manos a lo alto de la roca y se sentó bien pegada a Inuyasha

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó con desdén.

Kagome : - es nuestra roca, aquí solemos venir a cantar-. Respondió con frialdad.

Inuyasha : - ¡Oh!, lo siento, no sabía eso, pensé que ustedes iban a las rocas y corales más altos que asoman del mar a entonar sus melodías-. Se excusó

Kagome : - No te preocupes, supongo que no sabías que solemos venir aquí a cantar, y si, es como tu dices siempre vamos a los corales y rocas que están a lo lejos en el mar-. Dijo alegremente.

El joven príncipe, siguió comiendo sus frutas y luego de terminarlas, se levantó, ante la atenta mirada de Kagome que lo vio dejar las semillas y restos de frutas bajo un pequeño pozo en la tierra junto a los árboles y regresó a su lado. La joven princesa de los mares, sonrió al verlo nuevamente y por instinto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Inuyasha que enrojeció al verla.

Pero su escena romántica, era seguida muy de cerca por la perversa bruja Urasue que rió maliciosamente al saber que por ahora todo iba sobre ruedas, sabía que Kagome llevaba dentro de su sostén de caracoles marinos, el caramelo que la convertirá en humana, pero en realidad ese no era el verdadero caramelo, el original se lo había quedado Kikyo para llevar a cabo su plan malévolo y no siguió las órdenes de Urasue que le dio claramente las indicaciones que ese caramelo debía ir para Kagome y el que tiene la princesa de los mares debía ir para Kikyo.

El caramelo que era para Kagome quedaba claro que la convertiría en humana si se casaba con el príncipe Taisho antes del anochecer y que además eso ayudaría en su canto a mejorar la salud del padre de Inuyasha, pero si no se cumplía eso, ella quedaría convertida en sirena para siempre y eso no lo sabía y ahora esa golosina estaba en manos de Kikyo. El otro caramelo, dejaría convertida en sirena a la que se lo coma sin la chance de ser humana para el resto de su vida y ese es el que tiene Kagome y si llegaba a comerlo nunca más podrá vivir junto a Inuyasha.

Urasue : - ¿Oh!, pero que escena tan romántica (dijo con sarcasmo), pero mi querida jovencita ese sueño te será imposible de poder concretar. Una vez que comas ese caramelo cumplirás tu sueño, pero si te lo comes después del anochecer y aún no te has casado yo habré ganado-. Rió con maldad.

Kikyo estaba escondida detrás de la entrada al castillo de Urasue y ella también rió malévolamente.

Kikyo : - "_Eso crees, bruja tonta y asquerosa, ese caramelo lo tengo yo y una vez que Kagome coma el falso caramelo en cuanto sea plena noche como le indiqué mintiéndole, será una sirena para siempre y yo me casaré con el príncipe y me quedaré con toda su fortuna de la realeza y de el y Londres será mío"-. _Pensó y sonrió con suma maldad peor que la de Urasue.

Mientras tanto, en la isla, Kagome sacó el caramelo de adentro de su sostén y lo miró sonriente, Inuyasha se percató de ello y la miró, se la veía muy feliz.

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué es?-. Preguntó

Kagome : - Lo que nos permitirá estar juntos por siempre-. Gimoteó feliz.

Inuyasha elevó una ceja sorprendido y sonrió casi incrédulamente al oír las palabras de la joven sirena, el aunque parezca raro, también deseaba que ella fuera humana y poder vivir juntos por siempre, el también empezó a enamorarse de ella aunque lo tenga prisionero en la isla y ese rencor que sintió al principio por la muerte de su hermana Muriel, pareció desvanecerse de a poco.

Instintivamente, la princesa de los mares, elevó su rostro y quedó cara a cara y muy cerca del de el, cerró sus marrones ojos y sintió unir sus labios con los de Inuyasha, al principio el beso fue despacio y lento, pero luego fue como si ambas bocas pidieran más y se convirtiera en quien llevaba más el control. Kagome abrió un poco su boca y dejó entrar la lengua de Inuyasha en ella, era la mejor escena romántica que habían tenido, era como si el deseo de ambos se estuviese haciendo realidad el poder estar amándose como ellos querían. Kagome estaba muy feliz y enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del joven príncipe y acarició su suave y sedosa cabellera plateada y era como si acariciara el aire de lo suave que era. Por otra parte, Inuyasha estaba contento, la joven sirena parecía inexperta al principio, pero reaccionaba muy bien a los besos de el y hasta permitió que su lengua entre por su sensual boca y rocen sus dulces labios femeninos.

Eri y Sango observaban emocionadas y embobadas la romántica escena entre ambos, la luna llena iluminaba con su brillante luz las claras aguas del mar y la silueta de aquellas figuras de una sirena y un humano en su romántica escena.

Eri : - Creo que por fin aclararon sus sentimientos-. Suspiró emocionada.

Sango : - Ya lo creo que si, es la mejor escena de amor que vi en mi vida-. Respondió alegre.

Inuyasha se alejó, lentamente de Kagome cuando el aire de ambos empezó a pedir clemencia y además al príncipe empezó a venirle sueño y como la piedra donde estaba era grande y lisa en donde estaba sentado, se recostó de espaldas y Kagome también se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del ambarino, Inuyasha la rodeo con su brazo derecho y la joven princesa sintió un calor de amorío que nunca expresó en su vida, se sentía cómoda, protegida, amada y acompañada, era la primera vez que experimentaba lo que era una escena de amor, al rato, Inuyasha se quedó dormido y Kagome bien pegada a el y abrazada por el peliblanco.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha se despertó al sentir un fuerte olor a remolino con olor a tierra húmeda, abrió sus ojos y vio que e cielo estaba muy nublado y con ganas de llover, se rascó sus ojos y miró hacia su pecho y vio que Kagome no estaba encima de el, había ido al fondo del mar pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que el haberla besado y pasar una noche junto a la princesa de los mares, no fue un simple sueño, fue una realidad que siempre durará en el y fue el primer amor entre ambos. El ambarino se deprimió un poco al no verla cerca suyo, pero repentinamente vio que se acercaba una lancha a motor, al voltear a ver a su derecha, en ella iba Bankotsu, estaba solo en la lancha. Había ido a rescatarlo y al verlo sano y salvo, respiró aliviado.

Bankotsu : - Me alegra saber que estás bien-. Fomentó alegremente.

Inuyasha : - Se tardaron bastante-. Rió casi irónico.

Bankotsu : - Déjate de ironías y sube, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes; antes que regresen esos demonios marinos-. Dijo apurando al joven príncipe a subir a la lancha.

Inuyasha subió a la pequeña embarcación y ambos partieron hacia el barco grande que los esperaba para partir. Una vez a bordo ambos, Myoga se alegró mucho de ver a su joven amo con el de nuevo y Miroku también y ni hablar de los soldados de la realeza británica y sin más vueltas, el barco zarpó de la isla, Inuyasha miró algo triste la enorme roca, las sirenas no habían regresado.

Miroku : - Te dije que no iba a ser necesario matarlas-. Sonrió irónico a su hermano mayor.

Bankotsu : - No cantes victoria, aún no salimos de aquí, todavía estamos en su territorio y pueden volver-. Dijo con severidad.

Al rato, apareció Kagome y se dirigió hacia la enorme roca, pero cuando no vio a Inuyasha se puso muy triste y deprimida, pero al mirar hacia el oeste, pudo ver la embarcación dirigirse hacia su rumbo y supo que en ella debía ir Inuyasha, que habían ido a rescatarlo. Se sintió una verdadera tonta al no dejarlo vigilado para que no huyera de allí, así que sin dudarlo 3 veces, fue directo hacia el palacio de los Taisho para verlo nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había cesado, pues durante toda la noche llovió con mucha intensidad, pero la tormenta estaba latente y lista para atacar de nuevo con toda su ira. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el borde de un astillero, miró hacia el oscuro y anubarrado cielo y suspiró. Repentinamente sintió un ruido en el mar, justo debajo de el y al mirar, vio a Kagome asomada y sonriente de volver a verlo. Inuyasha se puso de pie y corrió hacia el borde de su jardín que daba al mar y ella lo siguió desde el agua y cuando Inuyasha llegó, se agachó y ella se arrimó bien al borde de aquel cerco de adoquines que bordeaba el jardín de la playa.

Kagome : - Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, ¿por qué te fuiste?-. Gimoteó triste

Inuyasha : - Fueron a rescatarme, pero ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar en tu isla?-. Preguntó.

La joven sirena negó meneando su cabeza y sonrió dulcemente, era evidente que quería estar con el y eso el joven príncipe lo notó y tomó sus finas manos que hizo sonreír más a la joven sirena, pero Kikyo estaba observando la escena escondida y eso la enojó, debía idear un plan y rápido ¿qué hará?.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas.

Se que tardé bastante e actualizarlo y gomen por ello pero aquí está de regreso.

Y que pasará?? Logrará Kikyo sus diabólicos propósitos para separarlos?? Será capaz de traicionar a la perversa bruja Urasue con tal de obtener lo que quiere??. Lo cierto es que ya entre Inuyasha y Kagome ha nacido el amor, esa noche fue mágica para ellos y quedó en evidencia que ella no puede estar lejos de el al ir a su palacio a verlo ¿podrá durar este amor sin intromisiones indeseables? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	11. Salvación

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 11 : **Salvación

Kikyo seguía espiando, pero cuando escuchó una conversación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, trató de oír mejor ya que esa podía ser la llave de su victoria.

Kagome : - ¿Como sigue tu padre?-. Preguntó con timidez.

Inuyasha : - Sigue mal, muy mal-. Respondió con desgano.

Kagome : - Se que estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al estar aquí contigo, puesto que se que para curarlo necesitan comer la carne de una sirena-. Musitó con temor.

Inuyasha : - Tranquila, no será de la tuya, eso es garantizado-. Le respondió sonriente.

En eso Kikyo, supo del cuerpo de Muriel en la bóveda de los Taisho y allí deberá estar la solución y de hecho la está, Sin ser vista, Kikyo entró silenciosamente en la bóveda y nadó hasta donde estaba el cadáver de Muriel. Al estar convertida en sirena, todo le era muy sencillo bajo el agua. Arrancó un pedazo de carne de Muriel y una escama, salió de la bóveda y fue hasta el castillo de Urasue. Una vez allí, encontró a la perversa bruja haciendo de sus hechizos.

Kikyo : - Hola, bruja, he venido a pedirte un favor-. Dijo con desdén.

Urasue : - Vaya, si eres tu de nuevo, te estoy ayudando demasiado,... pero en fin. ¿Qué deseas esta vez?-. Preguntó con enfado.

Kikyo : - Toma-. Le arrojó el pedazo de carne de sirena y la escama en la mesa de roca.

Urasue : - ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Kikyo : - Es la carne de Muriel, aquella sirena muerta por el capitán pirata Naraku Black y que se cree la mataron los Taisho-. Dijo riendo con malicia.

Urasue : - ¿Y que quieres que haga con ella?-. Preguntó sin entender nada.

Kikyo : - Quiero que conviertas este pedazo de carne en la medicina para el padre del príncipe Taisho junto a al escama, se que puedes hacerlo-. Dijo animadamente.

Urasue tomó el pedazo de carne de sirena y lo examinó cuidadosamente y sonrió con confianza y maldad al mismo tiempo, entendía perfectamente el plan de Kikyo y accedió a su pedido.

Urasue : - Para esta noche estará lista, deberás esperar hasta mañana a la mañana para dársela al joven Taisho y de paso darle cuanto antes el caramelo que convertirá en humana a Kagome y decirle la mentira que deberá casarse pasado el anochecer, cuando en realidad debe hacerlo antes y no olvides dividir la recompensa-. Dijo con extrema severidad.

Kikyo asintió sonriendo con malicia y fue hasta el palacio de las sirenas, sabiendo que allí no correría riesgo alguno, puesto que al ser una de ellas no levantaría sospechas, pero debía cuidarse de Eri y de Sango, aunque ellas no sospechaban en ningún momento de la perversidad de Kikyo ni de sus planes. Sin ser vista, ingresó en la habitación de Kagome y le dejó el verdadero caramelo bajo su cama, ya pensó la excusa perfecta para engañarla y hacerle la vida imposible a Urasue por exigirle que le de la mitad de la recompensa que ofrecerá Inuyasha. Kikyo salió rápidamente de la habitación y sin que se levanten sospechas contra ella, paseó al lado de las demás sirenas y les sonreía amigablemente y ni parecía que fuera malvada, al contrario, demostraba una amabilidad cristalina que a todas les llamaba enormemente la atención, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Repentinamente, Kikyo vio que Kagome estaba llegando al palacio de las sirenas y decidió poner su plan en acción, fingiendo estar asustada, la joven princesa de los mares, la vio y se acercó a ella.

Kikyo : - Hola, Kagome. Te estaba esperando-. La saludó amablemente.

Kagome : - Hola, Kikyo. Que sorpresa. ¿Que andas haciendo por aquí?. Preguntó extrañada pero sonriente a la vez.

Kikyo : - Es que verás, me he enterado de algo terrible que hizo esa perversa bruja  
Urasue-. Dijo con falsedad bien disimulada.

Kagome : - ¡¡¿Qué hizo esa bruja apestosa?!!-. Gruñó enfadada.

Kikyo : - Verás, el caramelo que te dio, es falso. El verdadero acabo de dejártelo en tu habitación en tu cama, pero es terrible, la oí decir que ese caramelo que llevas te dejará convertida en sirena para siempre y no podías casarte con el príncipe Inuyasha-. Fingió con pena.

Kagome : - ¿¿QUÉ??, ¡Ah no!, esto si que no se lo perdono. Ya conocerá lo que es una sirena enfurecida-. Bramó furiosa-.

Kikyo : - No te preocupes, ya recibirá su merecido. Pero recuerda que el verdadero caramelo debes comértelo pasado el anochecer y serás humana-. Dijo con falsa sonrisa.

Kagome: - Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Kikyo. Siento haber dudado de ti en un principio, pero me doy cuenta que eres una buena persona, iré a tirar este caramelo y a ir por el otro-. Dijo agradeciéndole a Kikyo por lo dicho.

Kikyo hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y se retiró rápidamente del palacio de las sirenas, estaba sumamente feliz, su plan dio resultado y ahora a ponerlo en marcha y esperar al próximo día para ponerlo en marcha y que por fin todo se de a su merced, como el casarse con el príncipe Taisho y así hacerse con su fortuna que compartirá con Kágura. La hija del fallecido capitán Naraku Black, que murió en manos de las sirenas al atacarlas y sin que ellas sepan que habían matado al verdadero asesino, cuando en realidad creen que quienes lo hicieron fueron los Taisho.

A la noche, Kikyo fue al castillo de la perversa bruja Urasue, esta le entregó el trozo de carne de sirena y la escama, ya estaba lista para poder curar al rey InuTaisho y poder cumplir su deseo de hacer su sueño, realidad, algo que no le dijo es que para la pócima usó sangre de Kagome que le sacó una vez sin que la joven sirena se de cuenta. Mientras conversaban, Shippo había seguido a Kikyo, tras que el dudaba mucho de ella y al oír toda la trama, decidió ir en busca de Kagome y contarle todo, pero se tropezó con una roca y el ruido despertó a las bestias de la bruja y se abalanzaron sobre el, o agarraron con sus mandíbulas a su cola y su pequeño bracito derecho, que atrocidad, pobre Shippo.

Las bestias, llevaron a Shippo ante Urasue, que rápidamente lo encerró, pero antes usó una poción mágica para dormirlo, el efecto tardará unas horas en dormirlo profundamente, antes de que eso suceda, debía escapar y contarle todo a Kagome y las perversas intenciones de Kikyo y Urasue, pero era muy tarde, la malvada bruja lo había encerrado en una lúgubre prisión hecha de barrotes de oro, pero muy sucia, llena de algas y ruinosa.

Kikyo partió hacia el palacio de los Taisho, pero antes de detuvo en unos corales profundos a dormir plácidamente y esperar al amanecer.

Al día siguiente y con los primeros rayos de luz asomar en el cielo, Kikyo se despertó y fue al palacio de los Taisho, salió a la superficie y vio que el cielo estaba muy nublado y amenazante otra vez, se metió abajo del agua y nadó hasta el palacio de los Taisho a realizar su macabro deseo.

Al rato llegó al lujoso palacio y se asomó por el mar, justo donde estaba la flota marina de la realeza, los guardias al verla, alertaron a todos e Inuyasha fue hasta allá, pero ella permaneció inmutable y esperó a que llegue el joven príncipe, cuando este se arrimó al borde de adoquines de su inmenso jardín, Kikyo nadó hasta allá y al fin pudo hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Kikyo : - Joven príncipe, lamento haber venido sin aviso e interrumpir vuestro desayuno-. Gimió para aparentar lastima ante el.

Inuyasha : - No te preocupes, ya había terminado de desayunar. Pero,... dime ¿a que has venido?-. Preguntó con suma parsimonia y amabilidad.

Kikyo : - He traído la cura para su padre, joven príncipe-. Dijo sonriente.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchó, ¿acaso oyó mal?, esa sirena dijo que tenía,... ¡¿La cura para su padre?!, sería verdad?.

Inuyasha : - ¿Dices que tienes la cura para mi padre?-. Preguntó emocionado.

Kikyo : - Si señor Taisho. Tome-. Le entregó el pedazo de carne de sirena y la escama.

Inuyasha lo miró meticulosamente y en un momento dudó, pero confió en Kikyo y fue hasta el palacio y entró en la habitación de su padre, Myoga y Kaede lo miraron y el joven príncipe se sentó junto a su padre muy sonriente y le entregó el pedazo de carne de sirena. El rey, apenas pudo sentarse y miró el trozo de carne y le dio un mordisco cuando oyó las palabras de su hijo.

Inuyasha : - Cómela padre. Es la curación a tu mal-. Dijo esperanzado.

InuTaisho volvió a comer del pedazo de carne de sirena hasta terminarlo todo, luego se recostó y se durmió ya que eso fue lo que le había aconsejado Kikyo antes de que Inuyasha se lo diera. Más tarde, Myoga corrió emocionado hacia el lujoso comedor del palacio a buscar a Inuyasha que se encontraba almorzando junto a Bankotsu y Miroku.

Myoga : - ¡AMO INUYASHA, AMO INUYASHA!-. Corría gritando de emoción hacia su joven amo.

Inuyasha : - Cálmate, Myoga. ¿Qué sucede?, por que estás así?-. Preguntó intrigado.

Myoga : - Amo Inuyasha, es un verdadero milagro, su señor padre ya está mejor y está recuperado totalmente-. Dijo emocionado.

Inuyasha : - ¡¡¿¿CÓMO??!!-. Gritó al borde de la emoción y fue corriendo junto con Myoga a la habitación de su padre. Bankotsu y Miroku fueron tras de el.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación de su padre y lo vio sentado en su cama, con sus piernas dentro de las sabanas, muy animado y mucho mejor. El joven príncipe, corrió a abrazar emocionado a su padre y este también hizo lo mismo con su hijo, es anoche se celebraría la gran recuperación del rey InuTaisho con una gran cena y festival de agasajo. Inuyasha pensó que deberá darle las gracias a Kikyo y justamente aún estaba en el mismo lugar, en aquel borde de adoquines que bordea el jardín. Inuyasha la vio y muy sonriente y agradecido fue hasta ella.

Inuyasha : - Muchas gracias. Mi padre está mucho mejor, te debo una muy grande-. Dijo agradecido.

Kikyo : - No fue nada, señor Taisho. Fue un gran placer, pero debe saber algo muy grave-. Fomentó aparentando miedo

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué es?-. Preguntó curioso.

Kikyo : - Verá, se trata de esa sirena llamada Kagome, ella es la culpable del envenenamiento de su señor padre, ella y su grupo de sirenas, habían envenenado la carne de la sirena que usted tiene en su bóveda para adueñarse de sus tesoros cuando ustedes mueran-. Mintió con suma frialdad.

Continuará

Hola amigos y amigas

Y ahora que pasará?? Kikyo se ha convertido en la peor de las mentirosas y se ganó la confianza del príncipe Inuyasha y ahora que le mintió sobre que Kagome y las sirenas querían robarle sus tesoros, que pasará??? Como reaccionará Inuyasha??? Averígüenlo pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico).


	12. Separación

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 12 : **Separación

Inuyasha se quedó frío al oír las palabras de Kikyo.

Inuyasha : - Esas diciendo que ellas son las culpables y querían quedarse con nuestros tesoros?-. Preguntó incrédulo y sin poder creerlo.

Kikyo : - Si señor Taisho. Verá ellas supieron que esa sirena fue cazada por su padre y contrataron a una bruja para que lanzara una maldición sobre el cadáver de Muriel y así envenenar a su señor padre y a usted y después robarían los tesoros de su bóveda-. Sollozó.

El joven príncipe estaba perplejo y si reacción, jamás pensó que Kagome y las demás sirenas serían capaces de hacer eso, aunque las historias que le contó Myoga, le daba a entender que las sirenas no eran muy amistosas y generalmente tienen prohibido hacer contacto con los humanos y Kagome ha estado haciendo eso a espaldas de su padre, que si se enterase, puede llegar a haber muchos problemas y eso le juega más puntos a favor a Kikyo.

En eso, Kikyo tuvo una idea y partió raudamente hacia el castillo de Urasue, que estaba en sus hechizos. Inuyasha trató de detenerla, pero no pudo, de lo que si estaba seguro era que volvería, pero el debía saber si lo que dijo era cierto, Kagome parecía una sirena dulce y encantadora y sus sentimientos ya no sabían que creer. Mientras tanto, Kikyo, seguía nadando hasta el castillo de Urasue y tuvo una idea que de seguro no le fallará, era advertirle al rey Tritón que una de sus hijas estaba teniendo un romance con un humano, pero claro si ella llegaba a decírselo como sirena, de seguro Tritón no querrá dejarla ir a la superficie, así que debía recurrir a la bruja Urasue.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha salió a dar un paseo solo, estaba triste y muy pensativo. Su cabeza era un verdadero tormento, pues no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Kikyo y en como Kagome pudo ser capaz de engañarlo, si era así. De repente, un ruido en el agua llamó su atención y vio a Kagome asomarse entre los arrecifes del mar, izó su cabeza al cielo aventando su largo y lacio pelo negro, que dejó una lluvia de cristalina agua de mar, dejando ver una sensual y provocativa imagen de una sirena, además en su pelo llevaba una hermosa flor marina como decorado y de color rojo.

En eso la joven princesa de los mares, lo vio parado en el aquella playa y quiso nadar hasta el, pero se dio cuenta que la profundidad no era suficiente para ella, necesitaba nadar bien en lo profundo antes de salir del agua, pero pudo ver como el joven príncipe empezó a alejarse de la orilla e ir tierra más adentro, trepó a uno de los altos corales y se sentó en el, empezó a llamarlo pero era como si el no al escuchara, así que recurrió a su melodiosa voz y empezó a entonar un dulce canto de su suave voz y le dio resultado, Inuyasha quedó hechizado por el sonido de la voz de Kagome y caminó hacia la playa hasta caer desmayado justo donde ella quería.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo llegó rápidamente hacia el castillo de Urasue y le comentó de su plan, era mucho mejor que el truco del caramelo o tal vez eso podía llegar a formar parte del plan. Urasue lo pensó mejor y tramó una idea muy macabra y se la comentó a Kikyo.

Urasue : - Solo será cuestión de decirle al rey Tritón el romance de una de sus hijas con un humano y ese caramelo será la clave de la victoria, pues le diré que quería usarlo para ser humana y así será castigada y dejará de ser un escollo muy grande en tu camino-. Rió perversamente.

Kikyo : - Suena una magnifica idea, así me casaré con el joven Taisho y disfrutaré de ver sufrir a esas sirenas y principalmente a esa Kagome-. Sonrió mordazmente.

Urasue : - Así es, ahora ve y espera el momento, yo hablaré con el rey Tritón-. Dijo malévolamente.

Kikyo sonrió y la malvada bruja, extendió sus brazos y tentáculos y pronto apareció una pantalla holográfica en la que aparecía el rey Tritón y un grupo de sirenas, que al ver la imagen de la bruja se asustaron y se escondieron tras Tritón, este al ver a Urasue, frunció sus ceños y lleno de ira le contestó a la bruja.

Tritón : - ¿Qué deseas, escoria de los mares?-. Preguntó malhumorado.

Urasue : - Tranquilo, su noble alteza de los mares, solo he venido a decirle algo terrible acerca de una de sus hijas-. Dijo fingiendo tristeza y miedo.

Tritón : - ¿De quien hablas? Dímelo ya y por tu bien que no le hayas hecho nada-. Espetó enojado.

Urasue : - Tranquilo, majestad, se trata de su hija Kagome y ha cometido un delito muy grave-. Dijo la bruja enojada y con elevado tono de voz.

Tritón : - ¿Qué pasa con ella?-. Preguntó alterado.

Urasue : - Verás, señor. Al parecer su hija está teniendo un romance con aquel humano, el príncipe Taisho y lo peor es que quiere convertirse en humana y me ha robado un caramelo mágico para ello-. Dijo socarronamente.

Tritón : - ¡ESO ES INAUDITO!, ¿TIENES PRUEBAS DE LO QUE DICES?-. Explotó furioso.

Urasue : - Claro que si, majestad-. Rió sarcásticamente.

En eso, la perversa bruja hizo un conjuro y mostró una imagen de Kagome sentada en un arrecife de coral y con Inuyasha aparentemente dormido y con su cabeza encima de su regazo y lo acariciaba cantándole dulcemente. El rostro del rey Tritón se puso rojo de ira, pues su ley de que las sirenas no deben tener contacto con los humanos eran severas y nadie debía desobedecerlas, pero su hija lo había hecho y se había enamorado perdidamente de un humano. Sin escatimar en nada, Urasue siguió con su diabólico plan, Eri, Sango y Ayumi estaban aterradas, saben de lo que es capaz su padre de hacerle a cualquier humano que tuviera contacto con sus sirenas.

Urasue : - Eso no es todo, majestad, planea casarse con el esta misma noche, solo podrá evitarlo si usted saca del hechizo a la joven sacerdotisa Kikyo y destruye el caramelo mágico-. Formuló con sonrisa medio diabólica pero con suma calma.

Tritón : - De acuerdo, bruja. Por esta vez confiaré en tus palabras ya que me has presentado una prueba muy firme de la desobediencia de mi hija-. Aseveró firmemente.

Urasue : - Encontrará el caramelo mágico en la habitación de su hija-. Dijo y con eso terminó la charla con el rey Tritón y rió malvadamente.

La perversa bruja, no se percató de que Shippo logró escapar de su prisión y fue nadando velozmente hasta donde estaba Kagome, sabía que debía estar en el palacio de los Taisho y para allá fue a avisarle a Kagome antes de que todo se venga abajo. Mientras tanto, en la playa, el cielo se volvió tan negro como la noche, Myoga y un grupo de guardias del palacio, buscaban desesperadamente a Inuyasha. Kagome notó el cielo y un escalofrío recorrió sus escamas, solo una tormenta así podía desatarse si su padre se enfurecía mucho. En eso, Inuyasha reaccionó y se alejó de Kagome como si esta ardiera.

Inuyasha : - ¡Aléjate!-. Espetó fieramente.

Kagome puso cara de asombro y se entristeció, pero cuando vio que un rayo explotó en el oscurísimo cielo, se asustó y se abrazó a Inuyasha, que vio mucho temor en la joven princesa y levemente la retuvo en brazos, en eso escuchó la voz de Myoga que lo llamaba a lo lejos y miró hacia la costa y pudo ver a su anciano sirviente junto a un grupo de soldados de la realeza que iban en su rescate antes que la feroz tormenta los azote. En eso apareció rápidamente Shippo y le comentó todo lo sucedido a Kagome, pero Inuyasha que estaba medio atontado no entendió mucho de lo que quiso decirle, pero era evidente que su desesperación era muy grande.

A Kagome se le erizaron más sus escamas y su sangre se le heló como un glaciar y más cuando vio salir del mar una inmensa bola de agua y de ella asomar la amenazante y enfurecida figura de su padre, Inuyasha reaccionó a tiempo y vio a Tritón que estaba lleno de cólera e ira, Kagome se abrazó más a Inuyasha lo que encolerizó más a su padre, que hizo agitar su enrome tridente provocando que las olas golpeen fuertemente en el arrecife haciendo que el joven príncipe caiga de el, pero justamente estaba Myoga y un grupo de soldados en un bote inflable y evitaron que cayera al agua, se alejaron rápidamente del arrecife y llegaron a la orilla, en eso se escuchó la atronadora voz de Tritón que miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

Tritón : - ¡Despreciables humanos!, esto no voy a perdonárselos. ¡Morirán!-. Bramó furioso.

Kagome : - ¡Papá, NOOO!-. Gritó la joven sirena y se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta su padre.

Tritón : - ¡Silencio!, Tu yo hablaremos luego, jovencita-. Dijo mordazmente.

Kagome estaba aterrada, en eso Tritón se percató que los soldados e Inuyasha, habían sacado sus armas y estaban en posición de atacarlo. Repentinamente Kagome nadó hasta la orilla e Inuyasha corrió hacia allá, sabía que la joven sirena quería decirle algo.

Kagome : - Por favor, dile a tus guardias que desistan de dispararle, no podrán dañarlo y mi padre s capaz de matarte a ti y a todos ustedes-. Susurró angustiada y triste.

Inuyasha : - Esta bien, lo haré, pero... será mejor que vayas a su lado y aclares esto-. Susurró el también en tono muy suave.

Kagome miró a su padre y luego al joven príncipe, bajó su rostro, tomó las grandes manos de el y una cristalina lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha.

Kagome : - Adiós, Inuyasha-. Balbuceó y se alejó de el hacia su padre.

En eso, apareció el rey InuTaisho y protegió a su hijo, alejándolo de la orilla y llevándolo junto a los guardias y miró a Tritón.

InuTaisho : - No queremos una guerra ahora, gran rey tritón, ya tiene lo que quería, pido disculpas por lo de mi hijo, pero queremos paz en nuestra tierra-. Dijo en voz elevada y firme.

El rey Tritón, bajó su tridente y su cólera se aplacó, miró al rey InuTaisho y asintió.

Tritón : - De acuerdo, humano. Pero de ahora en más, tu hijo deberá alejarse de nuestra isla y no regresar jamás, los humanos no pueden tener contacto con mis hijas y más después de lo sucedido con mi hija Muriel, espero haber sido claro-. Fomentó severamente.

Tritón se sumergió en el mar, Kagome giró su cabeza hacia la orilla de la playa y extendió su fina y suave mano derecha y la balanceó saludando a modo de despedida al joven príncipe, que miraba incrédulo lo que acababa de pasar.

Inuyasha estaba estupefacto y sin palabras, vio sumergirse por última vez a Kagome y desaparecer en lo profundo del mar, sintió su pecho oprimirse de tristeza y miró a su padre que empezó a alejarse en dirección al palacio real.

Inuyasha : - Por que le dijiste eso?, padre-.

InuTaisho lo miró de reojo y su mirada demostraba enojo hacia el, pero por otro lado estaba tranquilo, salvó la vida de su hijo y la de su gente, pero Inuyasha no estaba muy contento, quería una respuesta inmediata, ¿acaso esta sería la última vez que vería a Kagome?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos :

Y ahora que? La cruel venganza de Kikyo y su alianza con la perversa bruja Urasue han dado su resultado, y aunque InuTaisho salvó la vida de su hijo y su gente de un ataque inminente de un enfurecido rey Tritón, parece que el destino de Inuyasha y Kagome ha sido separado y quien sabe que castigo le esperará a la joven princesa de los mares y si Kikyo logrará su objetivo de casarse con el príncipe Inuyasha. Averigüen esto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	13. Sufrimiento

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 13 : **Sufrimiento.

Inuyasha nuevamente se fue donde iba su padre, estaba muy agitado y nervioso.

Inuyasha : - Responde, padre. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Preguntó exasperado.

Su padre dio vuelta hacia el y su mirada sería lo hizo callar, entonces tomó la palabra.

InuTaisho : - Lo hice para preservar la vida de mi pueblo, mi gente y la tuya, hijo. Por eso lo hice -. Replicó. - Y además no puedes casarte con una sirena-. Dijo con desdén.

Inuyasha : - Pues si hubiese sido así, preferiría morir, pero no alejarme de ella-. Gritó fríamente.

Myoga cerró sus ojos y miró para otro lado, pudo ver el gesto colérico en el rey InuTaisho, que caminó hacia su hijo y le dio una bofetada con suma frialdad y sin dudarlo. El joven príncipe no se atrevió a mirarlo, permaneció firme y con su rostro en dirección hacia donde volteó tras la represalia de su padre, su mirada derramaba pena y dolor. Luego de un largo rato, Inuyasha reaccionó, volteó su rostro y sin mirar a su padre, se tomó la mejilla dolorida. InuTaisho quería llorar, gritar, maldecir mil veces al viento y al anubarrado cielo tormentoso, nunca se vio obligado a ta represalia contra su hijo, pero de alguna manera, debía hacerlo reaccionar y abrirle los ojos.

Inuyasha encaminó hacia el palacio real, en silencio y a paso lento, Myoga iba junto a el y su padre delante, escoltados por la guardia de la realeza. Entraron en el e Inuyasha corrió hacia su cuarto y allí se encerró sin mediar palabras. Todos observaron la escena, pero el mayordomo Totosai y la jefa de mucamas, Kaede, no se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra alguna o a preguntar, ya que Myoga les advirtió que mejor era mantener la boca sellada. InuTaisho, se sentó en uno de los sillones y pidió una taza de té, estaba muy angustiado, jamás pensó que en su primer día sano, tendría que pasar por esta situación incomoda y maldijo mil veces a las sirenas por esto.

A la noche, Bankotsu y Miroku, fueron al palacio a visitar a InuTaisho, ya enterados de su gran mejoría, pero supieron también la noticia de lo acontecido en aquel encuentro con Tritón y lo sucedido entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Bankotsu : - Debería estar feliz, no solo por la gran alegría de que usted esté bien, alteza. Si no por que logró deshacerse de esa sucia y despreciable sirena-. Espetó malhumorado

Miroku : - No digas eso, hermano. Entiéndelo, estaba muy enamorado de ella-. Le dijo enojado.

Bankotsu : - Abre los ojos, quieres. ¿Desde cuando has visto que un humano se case con una sirena,

con un ser sobre natural que ni siquiera sabe convivir con nuestra especie?-. Gruñó colérico.

InuTaisho : - Calma muchachos, dejen de pelear-. Los calmó con parsimonia.

Bankotsu : - Tiene razón, alteza. Lo siento y perdóname, hermano, jamás pensé que termináramos así por unas desagradables fenómenos del mar-. Dijo respirando hondo y calmándose.

Miroku : - No te preocupes, Bankotsu. El que me preocupa es Inuyasha, no sabemos que puede hacer de ahora en adelante-. Formuló con preocupación.

InuTaisho, sabe que Miroku, tiene razón en lo que dice. En su estado, Inuyasha es capaz de cualquier cosa y así fue en efecto, la anciana Kaede, bajó desesperada hasta el gran salón del palacio, anunciando que Inuyasha no estaba en su habitación, que se había fugado del palacio. Miroku y Bankotsu no podían creerlo, InuTaisho estaba muy enfadado y ordenó ir a buscar a su hijo. Ordenó a Bankotsu y a Miroku que lo acompañen que el sabe donde debe haber ido. Les facilitó 2 pistolas iguales a la de Inuyasha y una espada a cada uno, subieron a una embarcación junto a 4 hombres y partieron a la isla de las sirenas, temían por sus vidas, ya que la amenaza de tormenta era inminente y el cielo cada vez más amenazante con desatar su furia.

Inuyasha estaba en viaje a la isla de las sirenas en efecto, quería volver a verla por última vez o no separarse de ella, quería estar junto a su amada y no le importaba si era o no una sirena.

Al día siguiente, llegó a la isla, debiendo hacerle frente a una feroz tormenta que azotó el mar y que aún se mantiene en curso y nuevamente al acecho a descargar su ira. Inuyasha aparcó su embarcación en la isla, pero no vio a nadie, no estaban las sirenas, pensó que por la fuerte tormenta se debieron haber escondido, pero recordó que aún con tormentas, ellas salen a la superficie, pues al ser mitad pez no le temen a la lluvia. El joven príncipe caminó y encontró otra embarcación bastante ruinosa y machacada y junto a ella, una anciana mujer, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?, se acercó a la anciana mujer y esta lo vio y le hizo una leve sonrisa.

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué hace usted acá, señora?. Esta es una isla muy peligrosa-. Dijo pacientemente.

Anciana : - Me llamo Ana, soy una viajera y me extravié y vine a parar a esta isla ya que está muy solitaria-. Dijo la anciana con voz ronca y casi apagada.

Inuyasha : - ¿Cómo que solitaria?, si aquí habitaban seres-. Dijo exasperado.

Anciana : - Si se refiere a las sirenas que habitaban esta isla, pues se han marchado hacia otro destino y quien sabe donde se fueron-. Dijo la anciana con desdén.

Inuyasha : - ¿¿Como que se fueron??, ¡Es imposible!-. Gritó desesperado.

Anciana : - Créalo, joven príncipe. Todas las sirenas, han abandonado esta isla-. Repitió con desgano.

Inuyasha estaba realmente pasmado, ahora no podrá ver nunca más a su amada Kagome y parecía ser cierto, todas las sirenas se habían ido ya que no había ninguna, su tristeza era absoluta y su corazón se oprimió de tanta amargura y dolor, caminó hasta el borde de la isla, donde estaban aquellos enormes corales donde se sentaban las sirenas y lanzó un grito al mar.

Inuyasha : - ¡KAGOOOMEEEEEEEEE!-. Gritó fuertemente.

La anciana se le acercó y le tomó el hombro y negó con su cabeza muy tristemente para avisarle que sus gritos eran inútiles, que ellas no lo oirían. El joven príncipe, cayó arrodillado en aquel verde pasto que bordeaba la isla y son sus manos arrugó esas finas hojas del sembrado y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus dorados ojos, pero sin que la viera, la anciana esbozó una sonrisa maligna, pero lo peor era que no estaba mintiendo, las sirenas se habían ido de la isla, al igual que todos sus habitantes y con ellas su gran majestad, el rey Tritón.

En eso, Inuyasha se secó sus lagrimas y notó que la anciana ya no estaba más, tampoco su cascajosa barca, pero pudo ver a lo lejos que una embarcación se estaba acercando y supo que era su padre que fue a buscarlo a la isla, el joven príncipe sabía que debió haber sido Kaede quien lo delató, pues era terriblemente chismosa y alcahueta.

Al llegar, el rey InuTaisho vio a su hijo parado como una estatua cerca de la orilla de la isla, bajó de su embarcación y avanzó a paso firme hacia el hasta estar cara a cara, al principio su mirada era de mucho enojo y enfado, pero cuando vio la tristeza y amargura en su hijo se preocupó mucho y cuando Inuyasha corrió hacia el y lo abrazó llorando con tanta angustia supo que algo malo le había pasado, solo entonces las palabras del príncipe Taisho, le dieron a entender que sucedió.

Inuyasha : - ¡¡Es horrible, padre.!!. ¡¡Se fueron, se fueron para siempre!!-. Sollozó amargamente.

InuTaisho abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y comprendió el por que de su dolor, las sirenas se habían marchado de la isla y eso incluía a Kagome, que también estaba sumamente dolorida y muy angustiada y triste, ella tampoco volverá a ver jamás al su amado y joven príncipe, extrañará enormemente sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, volver a sentir su amor y sus cálidos abrazos, pues nunca se había sentido tan amada y segura en brazos de un humano y eso que tiene el amor de sus hermanas y la protección de su gran padre Tritón. Pero como se dijo, lo que sentía era algo distinto, era el ser amada por alguien que no era como ella y no pertenecer a su familia.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano a la isla, todas las sirenas se estaban alejando de la zona, escoltadas por el rey Tritón, las nereidas y los seres que habitaban con ellas, no se sabe si iban o no a regresar a su amado hogar, sabiendo que Inuyasha no iba a rendirse en cuanto a querer volver y aunque el rey InuTaisho le dio su palabra de que su hijo no volverá a esa isla, quedó demostrado que le fue imposible poder mantenerla, por esa razón, decidieron irse de allí. Kagome estaba verdaderamente triste y muy desconsolada al no poder volver a experimentar ese amor que tanto anheló por siglos y aunque su padre la haya castigado con no poder abandonar el castillo ni poder ir a la superficie a entonar sus cantos, no se rendirá en cuanto a encontrar de nuevo a su amor.

En tanto, La familia Taisho regresaba a su palacio. Inuyasha dormía en uno de los camarotes, ya que estaba muy cansado y había sufrido mucho ese día, su padre estaba en la cabina de control junto a los navegante y parte de la guardia que llevó para ir a la isla. Mientras, Bankotsu y Miroku, estaban en la popa del barco, mirando como la isla, se alejaba de sus ojos.

Miroku : - Quien iba a decir que en esta zona existiría una isla que fue habitada por sirenas-.

Bankotsu : - Tienes razón, yo jamás creí que existieran hasta que vi a esa sirena y supe lo que le sucedió al rey InuTaisho-. Le respondió.

Miroku : - Sabes, creo que realmente ellas son amistosas en el fondo, si fueran lo contrario, ya hubieran matado a Inuyasha cuando lo tuvieron cautivo, sin embargo ya ves lo que pasó-. Fomentó.

Bankotsu : - Tienes razón, esas sirenas me han dejado anonadado, aunque sienta mucho odio hacia ellas, creo que tus palabras son francas. Quizá debamos agradecer que no le hayan hecho nada a Inuyasha, pero también agradecer que se hayan ido para siempre-. Dijo con alivio.

Miroku : - La verdad, nunca vas a cambiar tu carácter, hermano-. Dijo con enfado.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca sonriente y siguió mirando hacia donde estaba la isla que ya era un diminuto punto en el horizonte del mar, siguieron navegando hacia el palacio real, mientras tanto, allí, la sacerdotisa Kikyo, ya que había vuelto a ser humana gracias a la magia de Urasue y al comer el caramelo que era para Kagome, ya que la malvada bruja revirtió el hechizo para convertir a Kikyo de nuevo en humana. Ella estaba reunida con la criada Kaede.

Kaede : - Realmente joven Kikyo, le agradecemos mucho lo que hizo por mi gran amo el rey InuTaisho, será muy bien recompensada-. Dijo emocionada.

Kikyo : - No fue nada, venerable señora. Fue un placer y ojalá mi recompensa sea otra-. Dijo fingiendo timidez y mostrándose vergonzosa.

Kaede : - ¿Otro tipo de recompensa?-. Preguntó extrañada.

Kikyo : - Si, la verdad es que me gustaría pedirle a su majestad, la mano de su hijo-. Gimoteó con timidez e inocencia pícara.

Las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa, dejaron sin palabras a la criada, pero en el fondo se notaba que estaba enamorada de el o eso aparentaba ya que tenía un diabólico plan. Kaede le sonrió y estaba segura de que el rey no se opondría a que ella sea la prometida de su hijo, lo malo era que podía llegar a pasar si Kagome se enteraba de esto, Shippo aún no le dijo todo lo que había planeado Kikyo y la malvada bruja Urasue y si no lo hacía, este podía ser el final de todos sus sueños y de poder estar al lado del hombre que realmente ama, ¿se atreverá Shippo a contarle todo?.

Continuará

Hola a todos.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y perdón por la demora. Y? Se atreverá Shippo a contarle todo aunque Kagome esté castigada y poder evitar un desastre? Que pasará con Inuyasha, ahora que las sirenas se han ido de la isla?, Kikyo parece ir logrando sus objetivos y ahora está por lograr su mayor deseo ¿lo conseguirá? . Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)

Aclaración : Debido a fallas en mi correo electrónico, es posible que cierre esa cuenta ya que no puedo agregar nuevos contactos o recibir invitaciones de otros, les dejo mi nuevo mail es champcars_18, es de hotmail. Gracias y hasta pronto


	14. Prometida

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 14 : **Prometida.

En el gran palacio de las sirenas, una de ellas, sufría tristemente su castigo encerrada en su habitación y sin poder salir de el, era nada menos que la joven princesa de los mares, Kagome. Fue castigada por su padre el rey Tritón por su desobediencia y tener contacto con un humano. Los guardias custodiaban la puerta de su habitación por si intentaba huir, permanecía acostada en la enorme ostra que le sirve de cama, estaba muy triste y desconsolada.

Eri y Sango, hablaron con su padre y también casi reciben un castigo por querer convencerlo que Kagome estaba muy enamorada del príncipe Taisho y que el no era malo y ante la tremenda represalia de su padre, las jóvenes sirenas, prefirieron guardar silencio y no seguir empeorando la situación antes que ellas terminen como su hermana.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real británico, el rey Inutaisho, se enteró de lo de la sacerdotisa y su petición de casarse con su hijo, el príncipe Inuyasha y en efecto, el rey no se negó a ello, ya que ella fue quien le salvó la vida aunque no de manera muy convincente y menos con el sucio plan que tenía en mente una vez que ella esté casada con el joven príncipe.

InuTaisho : - De acuerdo, te concederé la mano de mi hijo, pero deberás prometer suma lealtad a el y a la familia que formen-. Ordenó seriamente pero a la vez muy alegre.

Kikyo : - No se preocupe, majestad. Yo haré que el pueda olvidar a esa despreciable sirena, le daré todo el amor que una mujer pueda darle a un hombre-. Sonrió picaramente.

Kaede le sonrió ampliamente, era evidente que la sacerdotisa le empezaba a caer bien aunque no sepa sus diabólicos planes. Inuyasha ya enterado de lo que se estaba tramando de querer casarlo con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, se mostró muy reacio al principio, pero su padre lo obligó a ello y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque no estaba convencido de ello, ya que Kikyo no le gustaba en lo absoluto y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella, sin embargo, Kikyo usó sus artilugios para tratar de seducirlo y hacer que el caiga bajo su control total.

Inuyasha, estaba dándose un baño, en su piscina de agua termal muy relajante y apacible, quería olvidar todo su dolor y sufrimiento que le ocasionó saber que todas las sirenas, incluida Kagome, se habían marchado de la isla, de repente sus pensamientos fueron evaporados cuando una dulce voz femenina llamó su atención a sus espaldas y volteó a ver.

Kikyo : - Hola, amor, vine a ver si necesitabas algo-. Dijo empalagosamente.

En eso, la joven sacerdotisa se quitó toda su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Inuyasha, que quedó como glaciar al verla, su cuerpo era espléndido y con unas curvas infartantes, aunque el de Kagome era un poco mejor que el de ella. Caminó seductoramente hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y se metió al agua. Inuyasha estaba tan estupefacto que apenas podía reaccionar, pero aparte, Kikyo había lanzado un polvo mágico al aire, para que el no pueda reaccionar como quisiera, lo abrazó por el cuello, enlazando sus brazos en el y lo besó en sus labios.

El príncipe Taisho, estaba sorprendido y anonadado, ese beso lo sacó de su hechizo y pensamientos y más cuando vio que el estaba recostado en el piso del borde de la piscina y Kikyo montada de frente a el. La sacerdotisa, frotaba su vagina sobre el miembro del joven príncipe, pero no lo tenía dentro suyo, al parecer solo jugueteaba con el, peor logró ponerlo lo suficientemente tieso y duro. Al reaccionar, Inuyasha se alejó de ella como si quemara, respiró agitadamente y la miró ferozmente.

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué crees que haces?-. Preguntó alterado.

Kikyo : - Pues lo que toda novia haría para seducir a su amado y saber que tan rico puede ser-. Dijo con voz melosa y avanzaba hacia el.

Inuyasha : - Eres una pervertida-. –gruñó con frialdad.

Kikyo : - No seas tonto, o voy a pensar que eres un rarito-. Dijo con enojo.

Inuyasha : - No soy rarito, es solo que estás yendo muy a prisa y yo no estoy enamorado de ti-. Espetó con enfado y procedió a vestirse.

Kikyo : - ¿Aún amas a esa sirena?-. Siseó fieramente.

Inuyasha : - Si, la amo-. Dijo convencido.

Kikyo : - Eres un perfecto idiota, prefieres a una sirena a tener una chica con este maravilloso cuerpo y de la cual puedes tener hijos, en cambio ella no-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

El gesto colérico de Inuyasha bastó para que Kikyo no dijera más una sola palabra, pero volvió a meterse al agua y a disfrutar su baño, Kikyo cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se sentó en el borde de la piscina termal y muy junto al príncipe Inuyasha.

Kikyo : - Sabes, siento lo que te dije recién, es que creo que merezco un poco más de gratitud de tu parte, ¿no crees?-. Dijo tristemente.

Inuyasha : - Si lo dices por haber salvado a mi padre, te lo agradeceré toda la vida, lo que no se es de donde sacaste ese pedazo de carne de sirena que le diste y como le hiciste para curarlo, pero entiende, con ella nunca experimenté lo que es el amor-. Dijo entre agradecido y triste.

Kikyo : - Tengo mis secretos, no olvides que soy sacerdotisa-. Aclaró seria.

Inuyasha : - Y dime otra cosa, ¿de donde sacaste un pedazo de carne de sirena?-. Preguntó con gran intriga por saber el secreto.

Kikyo : - ¿Qué acaso no tienen ustedes una sirena muerta?, pues usé carne de ella, y creo que no hace falta repetirte que gracias a mis poderes de sacerdotisa, pude purificarla y dársela a tu padre-. Dijo con sonrisa de obviedad en su rostro.

Inuyasha no fomentó palabra alguna, sabe que en parte es cierto lo que ella dijo, en eso Kikyo aprovechó su distracción y se sentó con sus piernas a ambos lados de los brazos de Inuyasha y arrimó la nuca de este hasta la altura de su estómago y comenzó a hacerle masajes que lo relajaron bastante, sin embargo, en su mente se estaba tejiendo un plan diabólico.

A la noche, durante la gran cena real y mientras llovía tenuemente afuera, Kikyo estaba aún en el palacio, será anunciada como la futura esposa de Inuyasha y quien hará ese aviso será el rey, al parecer Inuyasha se había ablandado un poco respecto a eso, pero lo que no supo es que para que diera el si, Kikyo le puso un polvo mágico en su bebida, suministrado por Urasue y con el que cautivará al joven príncipe Taisho y hacerlo su esposo.

Antes de darle de beber la bebida, Kikyo había olvidado un detalle importante y era que esa noche iba a aparecer Urasue en el castillo o mañana temprano por la mañana, así que debió idear un plan rápidamente y se hizo la horrorizada como si recordara una tragedia, eso alarmó a todos.

InuTaisho : - ¿Qué sucede, joven Kikyo?-. Preguntó alarmado.

Kikyo : - Es que verá, majestad, un terrible monstruo marino mitad mujer y mitad pulpo, vendrá mañana al palacio, quizá a destruirlo todo y es el mismo que hace años atacó a uno de sus barcos-. Dijo con temerosidad y miedo.

Inuyasha : - ¿Es acaso ese monstruo gigantesco con cara de anciana?-. Espetó rabioso.

Kikyo : - Si, el mismo, amor mío-. Sollozó abrazándose al príncipe.

InuTaisho : - Es horrible no puedo permitir eso-. Gritó exasperado.

Inuyasha : - Debe haber alguna manera de detenerla-. Pensó nervioso.

Kikyo : - Si tuvieran helicópteros tal vez puedan detenerla, generalmente vive en la isla donde habitaban las sirenas-. Dijo dando una gran pista.

InuTaisho : - Eso es, (chasqueó sus dedos), ¡Helicópteros!, con ellos podríamos acabar con ese monstruo marino de una vez por todas-. Gritó contento.

Inuyasha : - Padre, yo me encargaré de ello, usaré los nuevos helicópteros que le compramos a los Estados Unidos, los Bell UH-1-. Aseguró con suma confianza.

Su padre aprobó su plan e Inuyasha contactó a los pilotos que están a su mando, Kikyo rebozaba de alegría, su plan estaba dando resultado. Los Bell UH-1, son helicópteros multipropósitos para ataques y transporte, muy maniobrables y accesibles, todo el mundo tiene una flota de esos aparatos útiles y muy serviciales. Esos helicópteros, comprenden una fuerza de 100 aparatos para la fuerza aérea real de Inglaterra, aunque ellos dispongan de numerosas flotas de helicópteros de fabricación propia. Además los helicópteros UH-1, están fuertemente armados, con lanzacohetes XM158 de 7 tubos cilíndricos y cohetes y una ametralladora Minigun GAU–2/A de 7,62mm y de 6 tubos y capaz de disparar 2000 disparos por minuto, montada del lado izquierdo del aparato, donde va sentado el artillero que guía el arma, junto a piloto.

A la mañana siguiente, el clima había aminorado su intenso mal tiempo, aunque el día seguía nublado y sin sol, pero la tormenta había aminorado y eso era lo que le importaba a Inuyasha. Con su casco de piloto y su traje de piloto de helicóptero, abordó uno en donde su piloto ya lo estaba esperando, así los 4 helicópteros UH-1, despegaron hacia la isla para detener a Urasue, ya que al parecer se aprestaba a hacer uno de sus hechizos en la isla y Kikyo una vez más logró el propósito con sus mentiras, pues convenció a Inuyasha de matar a Urasue, sabiendo que esta es la única que puede transformar a Kagome en humana, hará lo que sea para mantenerla lejos de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del mar, Shippo, se había alejado de la nueva isla de las sirenas y fue directo hacia donde habitaban anteriormente ya que fue a buscar un juguete de el que se había olvidado allí, por suerte no estaba muy lejos y pudo llegar bien rápido. Pero se encontró con Urasue al llegar, lo curioso es que estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, se asomó tímidamente y pudo notar como la perversa bruja del mar estaba haciendo uno de sus malévolos hechizos hacia la isla para maldecirla, pero justo en ese momento, los helicópteros estaban llegando y Shippo se alarmó al verlos. El estruendoso sonido de su motor de 2 aspas, alertó a Urasue que los vio llegar. Inuyasha iba e el helicóptero que encabezaba el lote de 4 aparatos.

Copiloto : - Mire, señor. Allá está el objetivo-. Señaló hacia Urasue.

Inuyasha : - Perfecto, síganme todos y volaremos en círculo a unos 70 pies de altura por encima de ella-. Ordenó a los demás, mientras preparaba el mando con visor de la ametralladora multitubo y la guiaba hacia su objetivo.

Urasue gruñó al ver a los aparatos acercarse a ella y quedar a la altura ordenada y listos para iniciar el ataque, Kikyo sonreía triunfante, su plan estaba por dar frutos, mientras Shippo, volvió a sumergirse y nadó rápidamente hacia el palacio de las sirenas, debía avisarle rápidamente a Kagome del peligro que acechaba a Urasue, pues el sabía que ella era la salvación para la joven princesa de los mares y su sueño de ser humana y poder estar al lado del joven príncipe Taisho y salvarlo de la perversidad de Kikyo y sus propósitos. Debía darse prisa, los helicópteros estaban por dar inicio a su ataque y solo Kagome y el resto de las sirenas podían evitar tal desastre,... ¿Lo lograrán?

Continuará

Hola a todos :

Que les pareció en??, Si Shippo llega a tiempo evitará una catástrofe para Kagome y su sueño. Hasta donde llegará la maldad de Kikyo para evitar la felicidad de la joven princesa de los mares??. Kagome y las sirenas evitarán que los helicópteros maten a Urasue?, averigüen todo esto en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos. Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	15. Castigo

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 15 : **Castigo.

Shippo, logró llegar al palacio de las sirenas y escabullirse en la habitación de Kagome, gracias a que empleó uno de sus trucos mágicos y burlas a los centinelas, esta al verlo se sorprendió, pero a la vez se alegró de verlo y lo abrazó efusivamente, el pequeño sirenito, también estaba feliz y emocionado, pero no era momento para regocijos, debía contarle todo.

Shippo : - Kagome, debemos detener a Inuyasha antes de que mate a Urasue-. Dijo desesperado

Kagome - ¿Salvar a Urasue?. Shippo, acaso estás loco??, como pretendes que salve a esa horrible bruja y si Inuyasha la mata, mejor todavía-. Espetó alegremente.

Shippo : - No seas tonta, ella es la única que puede salvarte y convertirte en humana, además todo esto fue una trampa de esa sacerdotisa Kikyo-. Gritó más exasperado.

Kagome : - ¿Cómo que una trampa de Kikyo, explícate?- Exigió con enojo.

Shippo le contó todos los malévolos planes de Kikyo y sus intenciones de matar a Inuyasha una vez que se case con el y convertirse en al emperatriz de todo Londres y adueñarse de sus riquezas, al igual que la de todas las sirenas y eliminarlas para siempre. También le contó todo lo que había pasado y la trampa tendida por Urasue y Kikyo para que ella e Inuyasha se separasen y usar esa treta sucia del caramelo mágico que al final se lo había comido Kikyo, además le contó lo del ataque de los helicópteros, que estaban por matar a Urasue y ya entendió por que debía de hacerlo.

Kagome estaba verdaderamente furiosa y juró que esto Kikyo lo iba a pagar muy caro, salió de su habitación, pero los guardias se lo iban a impedir, entonces la joven princesa de los mares los miró con una tajante mirada enfurecida y la dejaron salir, realmente su mirada daba pavor. Kagome salió fuera del castillo y emitió un canto similar al de una soprano, era el grito que debían ir con ella y ayudarla, ya que daba la señal de peligro, todas las sirenas respondieron al canto y se agruparon con ella y les explicó todo y sin dudarlo salieron tras de ella. Tritón no pudo evitar la rebelión de sus hijas, pero cuando escuchó todo el relato de Shippo y sabiendo que el jamás le mentiría, cambió su manera de pensar y ahora juró que esa mentirosa de Kikyo las iba a pagar por haberle tomado el pelo y hacer castigar tan duramente a su hija más preciada.

Mientras tanto, en la isla de las sirenas, Inuyasha ya tenía en la mira a Urasue que lanzó un gruñido.

Inuyasha : - ¡Ahora!-. Ordenó a los helicópteros cuando la tuvieron en la mira todos.

Los 4 aparatos comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre Urasue y un rugido estruendoso salió de la boca de la perversa bruja gigantesca al sentir impactar la balas sobre su pecho, las sirenas escucharon a lo lejos, el grito de dolor de Urasue y se apresuraron a nadar lo más rápido que podían, debían llegar a tiempo. Mientras los helicópteros seguían volando en círculos y atacando a Urasue sin piedad, Kikyo se regocijaba y sonreía malévolamente al mirar como los helicópteros mataban a Urasue.

El repiqueteo de las ametralladoras, era más ruidoso que los gritos de dolor de Urasue, el agua se iba tiñendo de color rojo con las manchas de sangre de Urasue, ya no podía mantenerse casi en pie, pero elevó sus gigantescos brazos y golpeó en la parte delantera a uno de los helicópteros y este perdió el control y empezó a caer con su motor fallándole. Sus pilotos lograron quitarse sus cinturones y abandonar el aparato siniestrado, mientras este cayó al mar y explotó.

Inuyasha miró colérico a Urasue y se aprestó a dar una nueva orden a sus hombres de atacar, pero su piloto de repente lo detuvo.

Piloto : - Señor, mire abajo-. Dijo señalando hacia abajo y sorprendido.

Inuyasha vio que los pilotos eran rescatados por alguien o algunas en este caso, cuando miró por el visor de mando de la ametralladora, se sorprendió.

Inuyasha : - ¡Alto!-. Ordenó al resto de los helicópteros.

Desde abajo, las sirenas rodearon a Urasue, mientras Sango y Yura, llevaban a los pilotos en sus hombros, para evitar que se ahoguen, Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a Kagome que estaba evitando que matara a Urasue, había miles de sirenas evitando esa matanza. Kikyo estaba que trinaba, maldijo a las sirenas y ya que no tenía forma de contactar a los helicópteros para que no se detengan, decidió ir ella personalmente a eliminar a Urasue.

Piloto : - ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo, señor?-. Preguntó extrañado.

Inuyasha : - No lo se, pero esto es extraño, me costaría creer que ellas están protegiendo a esa bruja monstruosa-. Dijo anonadado.

Piloto : - Y si lo que dijo esa sacerdotisa es cierto?, que las sirenas apoyan a esa bruja-.

Inuyasha : - Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, regresemos al palacio, esto me da mala espina-. Ordenó.

Pero algo que lo dejó sorprendido era que las sirenas, llevaban a cuestas en sus lomos, a los pilotos derribados, vaya cosa, eso dejó más sorprendidos a Inuyasha y sus hombres que volaban a muy corta distancia a ras del mar hacia su destino. Cuando los pilotos recobraron el sentido, subieron a bordo del helicóptero de Inuyasha y estos partieron hacia el palacio, peor no iban solos, desde lo profundo del mar, Kagome y un grupo de sirenas, se dirigían al palacio, iban dispuestas a darle un gran escarmiento a Kikyo por su maldad.

Llegada casi la noche, Inuyasha descendió de su helicóptero y fue recibido por su padre, que le dijo que Kikyo huyó como alma que llevaba el diablo del palacio, que parecía el correcaminos en persona.

Inuyasha : - Padre, esa mujer oculta algo, no se por que. Quizá te haya salvado la vida, pero huyó de una manera muy poco convincente-. Fomentó con desconfianza.

InuTaisho : - Es verdad, no me explico, ¿por que huyó de esa manera?. Pero cuéntame, ¿que pasó en la isla?-. Preguntó su padre intrigado.

El joven príncipe, empezó a contarle todo a su padre y a este le costó creer que las sirenas estén protegiendo a alguien como Urasue, aunque el no la conozca demasiado, sabe por lo que le contó Kikyo y en eso es la primera vez que no miente para manipular. Inutaisho estaba sorprendido con el relato de su hijo, ¿de que lado estaban esas sirenas?. Costaba creerlo, pero en realidad había una razón y era que Kagome quería su felicidad.

Mientras tanto, una serie de relámpagos empezó a iluminar el oscuro cielo, que pese a que ya era casi de noche. Kikyo tomó una de las lanchas que estaba en un muelle e intentó huir y de hecho logró alejarse del palacio. La lancha era techada y estaría a salvo pro si se largaba el temporal, ya que los relámpagos eran muy intensos y los truenos empezaron a resonar con fuerza. Repentinamente su lancha se detuvo en seco, el motor se había detenido por completo, fastidiada, salió de la cabina y fue hasta la popa de la lancha y miró el motor, vio que se habían enredado algas en la hélice del motor. A regañadientes comenzó a sacarlas.

Repentinamente, una cola de pez enorme, emergió desde el agua y antes de que reaccionara, la gigantesca cola golpeó en su rostro haciéndola caer el mar y antes de que pueda subir nuevamente a la barca, la enorme cola se sumergió y algo la jaló aguas abajo y la soltó. Kikyo vio que la lancha estaba muy lejos de ella e intentó nadar hacia ella, pero un alarido le hizo crispar los nervios y nadó más rápido, pero cuando estaba llegando vio salir del mar a una figura y se asustó, pero cuando vio que era Kagome, su temor se incrementó más.

Kagome : - Pagarás lo que has hecho-. Masculló furiosa.

Kikyo se vio rodeada por varias sirenas y quiso gritar, pero Eri se sumergió y la volvió a jalar mar adentro y todas las sirenas se abalanzaron sobre ella como una manda de tiburones sobre un trozo de carne. Súbitamente, Kagome empezó a entonar un canto fantasmagórico y muy resonante, casi estridente y monótono. Kikyo empezó a ver borroso y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, de repente se desmayó bajo el agua y Kagome detuvo su canto.

Más tarde, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado intensamente en la isla y en todo Londres. Kikyo reaccionó y vio que estaba en tierra firme, pero no era Londres, estaba en la isla de las sirenas, la isla que ellas habían abandonado y lo que fue su hogar durante miles de años. Se levantó algo aturdida y mientras recuperaba su vista, vio 3 siluetas sentadas en un alto coral que estaba en el mar de la isla y pudo percatarse que eran sirenas.

Kikyo apenas podía moverse, debido al mareo que tenía. Las sirenas empezaron a entonar una dulce y suave melodía que volvió a atormentar al mente de Kikyo y en eso tuvo sueños que parecían pesadillas y que la atosigaban sin parar, gritaba y se retorcía de dolor mientras los sueños seguían divagando por su mente. En esos sueños vio a Inuyasha alejarse de ella y hasta matarla por sus mentiras despiadadas y hasta un fantasma que era el de Urasue, la atormentaba sin descanso por haberla utilizado y burlarse de su confianza aunque sea una bruja malvada y ruin.

Kikyo : - ¡BASTAAAA!, ¡BASTAAAA POR FAVOOOOOR!-. Gritó lloriqueando.

La sacerdotisa, se arrastró hacia el borde de la isla y extendió su mano ya que parecía tener cerca a una de las sirenas y poder agarrarla de su cuello, pero el canto al dejó tan aturdida que hasta parecía tener visiones y hasta estar confundida. Kagome se acercó a ella.

Kagome : - Te juro que estoy verdaderamente furiosa y vas a pagar por todos los males que hiciste-. Le susurró al oído.

Kikyo estaba tan al borde de la orilla y su rostro casi rozando la cristalina agua del mar, que por eso no le fue difícil a la joven princesa de los mares acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído esas palabras. Al ver el brazo de Kikyo, extendido y en dirección al mar, la agarró de el y la volvió a meter en el agua y le hizo una señal al resto de las sirenas y luego ella sola nadó hacia otra dirección y que ella conocía muy bien, pero no iba sola, Eri y Sango, la seguían de atrás por si había problemas.

Al día siguiente, la tormenta había cesado, pero el cielo seguía nublado y había un tenue resplandor, aunque el sol siga oculto tras el enorme manto de nubes. Mientras, Inuyasha paseaba por el jardín que bordeaba el mar y miró hacia lo lejano del mar, extrañaba mucho esa isla y el ver a las sirenas y sobre todo a Kagome, la extrañaba y el ver a las sirenas nuevamente y a ella, le produjo una sensación agradable dentro suyo, ya quería volver a verla.

Myoga, estaba en el jardín, regando el enorme campo de flores que lo rodeaba, su fragancia deliciosa y dulce de las flores hacía sentir un verdadero aire de campo en el palacio, sobre todo sus verdes árboles y muchos llenos de frutas y flores.

Myoga miró hacia el mar y vio que alguien se asomaba desde la orilla y estaba apoyada en el borde del jardín que rodeaba el mar, Era Kagome. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verla y corrió hacia la orilla, sintió una alegría tan grande al verla que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría, pero había algo que le intrigaba ¿qué hacía ella ahí?, si la ve su padre se enojaría.

Inuyasha : - ¿Que haces aquí?-. Preguntó tomándole sus finas manos.

Kagome : - Inuyasha, tengo que hablar contigo y muy seriamente, es sobre esa Kikyo, está en la isla y además quiere decirte algo, más bien una confesión-. Afirmó la joven princesa, que estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo y sobre todo ahora que se sabrá la verdad de Kikyo,... ¿se confesará?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Y? Se atreverá a confesarle Kikyo a Inuyasha todas sus mentiras y sus planes macabros?? Que pasará con Urasue? Morirá o vivirá?, lo cierto es que Kagome e Inuyasha han vuelto a encontrarse y ambos están muy felices. Continúen leyendo esta historia en el siguiente capítulo, en el que muchas verdades saldrán a la luz.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	16. Confesión

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 16 :** Confesión.

Inuyasha empezó a dudar un poco de si volver a la isla, ¿qué pasaba si el rey Tritón se enteraba que sus hijas volvieron a tener un encuentro con humanos?, la volverían a castigar y el no sabe el castigo que había sufrido Kagome al permanecer encerrada en su cuarto y castigada por sus acciones.

Inuyasha : - No se,... dimos nuestra palabra de no volver allá y sobre todo se lo prometimos a tu padre, bah el mío-. Dijo con seriedad.

Kagome : - No te preocupes por ello, estoy segura que mi padre ya sabrá toda la verdad acerca de esa desgraciada de Kikyo. Anda, ven a la isla, debes oír toda la ponzoña que esa maldita tiene que confesarte-. Afirmó tomando de su manos con suplicia.

Inuyasha se mordió su labio de abajo y la miró, ella le hizo dos parpadeos y sonrió inocentemente. El joven príncipe, se puso de pie y llamó a Myoga, que acudió de inmediato.

Myoga : - ¿Qué desea, amo Inuyasha?-. Preguntó.

Inuyasha : - Prepara una pequeña barcaza, partiremos tu y yo solos a la isla de las sirenas, parece que hay algo muy importante que debemos saber-. Dijo severamente.

Myoga : - Pero, señor. Su señor padre no quiere que vaya allá-. Musitó sorprendido.

Inuyasha : - Te aseguro que si es verdad lo que van a confesarnos, mi padre cambiará de parecer. Anda, trae una y partiremos de inmediato-. Ordenó.

Ante la orden de su señor, Myoga preparó una barcaza y partieron junto a lo que fue la isla de las sirenas. Kagome los seguía desde la superficie del agua, nadando a la misma velocidad de la barcaza y llegar cuanto antes a la isla, mientras tanto, allí, una nerviosa Kikyo permanecía prisionera de unas enfurecidas sirenas, la habían desnudado y le hicieron de todo, como atarla con fuertes tiras de raíces de algas, bien resistentes y fuertes.

Las sirenas siguieron entonando esa melodía lúgubre y estridente, con ello lograban atormentar la mente de Kikyo y hacerla pagar por sus males, pero ella juró decirle la verdad a Inuyasha con tal de que no la sigan torturando con sus cantos, pero las sirenas estaban tan furiosas que difícilmente no dejen que Kikyo se la lleve de rositas.

Más tarde, Inuyasha y Myoga, llegaron a la isla, acompañados por Kagome que estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus hermanas y del escarmiento que le estaban dando a Kikyo. Inuyasha y Myoga, vieron a la sacerdotisa, atada de pies y manos y totalmente desnuda, sentada en un coral, estaba ojerosa y despeinada, trató de fingir lástima y pena para convencer a Inuyasha, pero recordó rápidamente lo que las sirenas eran capaces de hacerle y que prometió decir toda la verdad.

Inuyasha y Myoga, se acercaron al coral, pero las sirenas los pararon diciéndole que esperen en el borde de la isla donde estaban los corales y un hermoso sembrado verde lleno de blancas flores y aunque el encapotado cielo, era lo único que empañaba el hermoso panorama. Todo hacía presagiar un final feliz para Kagome, pero no todo sería como ella lo esperaba.

Inuyasha y Myoga, vieron como las sirenas, llevaron a Kikyo hasta la orilla, la había empujado del coral como un saco de papas y llevarla nadando, tomándola de los brazos y dejándola en la isla, ambos hombres la ayudaron a subir al suelo, ya que al estar atada de pies y manos no podía moverse y las sirenas desde el agua, ayudaron a que suba a tierra firme. La dejaron bien cerca de la orilla y tanto Myoga como Inuyasha se sentaron algo más alejados y las sirenas rodearon la isla. Entonces, Inuyasha empezó el interrogatorio.

Inuyasha : - ¿Bien que sucedió aquí?, ¿qué es lo que tienes que confesarme según Kagome?-. Preguntó severamente y con enfado.

Kikyo : - Verás, yo,... soy la culpable de todo-. Gimoteó tristemente.

Myoga : - Explíquese, joven sacerdotisa-. Ordenó el ancianito severamente.

Kikyo : - Pues, yo,... quería casarme con usted para quedarme con su fortuna y sus bienes y además,... quería matar a las sirenas por venganza y por que me lo ordenaron-. Confesó sollozando.

Inuyasha y Myoga estaban anonadados, ¿cómo era eso de que ella quería matarlo para quedarse con todas sus riquezas y además eliminar a todas las sirenas y hacer lo mismo?, y quien se lo ordenó?.

Inuyasha : - ¿Quién fue?, ¡dímelo ahora!-. Ordenó muy enojado.

La sacerdotisa, empezó su relato de cómo fueron todos los hechos y la verdad de toda la historia.

Kikyo : - Fue Kágura Black, la hija de Naraku, ella me dijo que si no hacía eso, me mataría, me dijo que tenía que eliminar a las sirenas por que ellas mataron a su padre hace muchos años, ya que el creyó que la realeza Taisho, iba a la isla de las sirenas a cazarlas y Naraku quería cazar por que se decía que su carne, rejuvenecía a la gente. Y como el era el pirata más sanguinario y despiadado, quería quedarse con todas las riquezas de Tritón y la sirenas. Cuando las sirenas lo descubrieron lo atacaron y lo mataron sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero Kágura logró escapar y mató a Muriel cuando logró atraparla en medio de toda esa destrucción del galeón pirata, entonces fingió ser una mujer que vendía carne de pescados y le suministró la carne envenenada de Muriel al rey InuTaisho y así el y sus marinos enfermaron y pasó todo esto, luego me enteré que las sirenas tenía a otra rival, la bruja Urasue, quien también andaba tras las riquezas de Tritón y convertirse en su nueva reina para obligarlas a atacar a otros barcos y robarles todas sus pertenencias y tesoros. Kágura me dijo que me aliara con ella para poder casarme con el príncipe Taisho, pero cuando vi que tu (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha), te habías enamorado de esa sirena, decidí vengarme de esta forma y mentí sobre que ustedes habían matado a Muriel por que ustedes querían lo mismo que ese salvaje apestoso de Naraku y hasta hoy pasó todo esto, Kágura está escondida en algún lugar y solo ella es la verdadera culpable-. Y así, finalizó su relato verídico de cómo fueron todos los hechos.

En el momento que Kikyo elevó su mirada, pudo ver que Inuyasha y Myoga no estaban solos, el rey InuTaisho y varios guardias de la realeza británica, habían llegado a la isla. Kagome recordó lo que pasó con Naraku cuando lo mataron, pero en todo ese revuelo, no se percató de que Kágura había matado a Muriel y por ello se generó todo.

InuTaisho, miró con rencor y mucho enojo a Kikyo, ordenó a sus guardias desatarla y dos de ellos la liberaron de sus ataduras y le alcanzaron una toalla con la que se cubrió todo el cuerpo, pero la retuvieron y el rey se le acercó a paso firme.

InuTaisho : - En nombre de la realeza británica, yo el rey InuTaisho de toda Inglaterra, te condeno a una larga condena en prisión por intento de asesinato a mi hijo y por mentir vilmente y en cuanto a Kágura Black, ya nos encargaremos de ella. ¡llévensela!-. Ordenó severamente.

Los guardias cumplieron la orden y se llevaron a Kikyo prisionera, pagará largos años su maldad y el haber hecho pactos con gente tan despiadada y aunque ella haya sido una víctima de la cruel Kágura Black, debió haber pedido ayuda y no hacer sufrir a las sirenas y menos intentar asesinar al hijo del rey y quedarse con todas las riquezas.

Mientras los guardias arrestaban a Kikyo, Inuyasha se preguntó ¿qué había ocurrido al final con Urasue, ¿dónde estaba?, al parecer logró sobrevivir al ataque, gracias a la valiente intervención de las sirenas, pero ella tampoco se la iba a llevar de rositas, pero antes, planeará su venganza contra la realeza Taisho y contra Kikyo por su traición. Ella no es de dejar pasar traiciones y menos en quien había depositado su confianza, su venganza será cruel, pero primero deberá encargarse de quien traicionó su confianza y de quien la metió en esto, pero no contaría con algo imprevisto.

A la noche, Kágura se enteró de que Kikyo fue arrestada y condenada a largos años tras las rejas y decidió poner su plan en acción e ir por todas las riquezas que ahora serán de ella, ya que también logró su cometido, pero no lo que le espera. Al llegar a la isla de las sirenas, se encontró con un lugar vació y sin nada, pero sabía que en alguna parte estarían los tesoros que aún no habían sacado las sirenas de los galeones hundidos. Estacionó su barcaza en la orilla de la isla y preparó un equipo de buceo, se desnudó completamente y se lanzó al mar, solo con unas antiparras, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en el agua y pudo ver lo que buscaba en lo profundo del mar, había un galeón hundido y al parecer, había un cofre con doblones de oro puro españoles, fuera de el.

Al querer emerger a la superficie, se encontró con un montón de sirenas rodeándola y estaban muy furiosas. Kágura intentó huir al verlas, pero ellas fueron más rápidas y la atraparon y se la llevaron al fondo de la superficie, allí le implementarán su castigo por su crueldad.

Al día siguiente, el sol volvió a todo Londres, aunque había nubes espesas, pero el tiempo mejoró y mucho. En el palacio real, Inuyasha paseaba por su inmenso jardín, se sentía satisfecho luego de un gran desayuno en familia y con amigos, ya que Bankotsu y Miroku, habían pasado la noche en el palacio real. El joven príncipe, pensaba que pasará ahora que todo se descubrió y no se sabe nada de Urasue ni tampoco de Kágura y temía por la vida de Kikyo.

El sabe perfectamente que el y Kagome no son compatibles, ella es una sirena y de seguro, todas sus hermanas y hasta Tritón, se opondrían a que ella los abandone para irse con un humano, así que pensó muy bien lo que le dirá cuando vuelva a verla y aunque eso signifique herirla demasiado, su decisión será determinante y de seguro muy complicada de poder llevar adelante, además este tema ya lo había hablado con su padre la noche anterior.

Se sentó sobre los adoquines que bordean el borde del jardín que da al mar y miró hacia el horizonte, donde partes del cielo azul y las espesas nubes, daban una linda visión, el viento mecía su larga cabellera blanco plateada, lo hacía ver varonil y muy sexy y además tenía unas flores blancas en sus manos, más precisamente unos narcisos. De repente, una voz lo asustó y lo sacó de su letargo.

Kagome : - ¡Hola!-. Lo saludó alegremente.

Inuyasha : - Hola,... -. Saludó medio agitado por el susto-. -No me des esos sustos, quieres, pero. Bienvenida-. Dijo a esto último sonriéndole.

Kagome : - Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es que te extraño mucho. Apenas logré escabullirme de nuestro palacio, necesitaba verte-. Susurró orgullosa.

Inuyasha : - Yo también necesitaba verte, ya que necesito hablar contigo-. Dijo casi tristemente.

En eso, la joven sirena notó cierta tristeza en el, pero cuando miró sus manos vio los hermosos narcisos que tenía y sonrió dulcemente al verlos y tomó una de las hermosas flores.

Kagome : - Son preciosas-. Gimoteó alegremente.

Inuyasha : - Si las quieres, son todas tuyas-. Le entregó las flores.

Kagome estaba tan feliz, que de un salto, logró aferrarse del cuello del joven príncipe y enlazarlo con sus brazos, este sorprendido sonrió y la joven princesa de los mares, acercó lentamente su rostro al de el y unió sus lindos labios a los de el y lo besó apasionadamente. Inuyasha reaccionó bien al beso de Kagome y la abrazó por su cintura, su dedo meñique, pudo sentir sus escamas, en la parte donde empezaba su cola de pez y eso que tenía en medio de su cuerpo humano y de pez, un delgado cinto de oro. Cuando se separaron, Kagome sonrió tan orgullosa y feliz, que su alegría se le desbordaba por las orejas, pero aún tenía la intriga de saber que era eso tan importante que Inuyasha tenía que hablar con ella, solo rogaba que no fueran malas noticias y menos,... una separación casi definitiva.

Continuará.

Hola a todos.

Bueno!!!,... Por fin Kikyo se animó a decir toda la verdad de lo sucedido y gracias a que las sirenas la obligaron a hacerlo y ahora Kagome puede vivir en paz y mantener su sueño, pero... que pasará con Urasue y su venganza contra Kikyo?? Y que pasará con Kágura que ahora cayó en manos de unas furiosas sirenas??. Por otro lado, se atreverá Inuyasha a dejar a Kagome?? Arruinará toda su felicidad sabiendo que no puede estar al lado de ella por su estado natural de vida???, Averigüen eso en el siguiente capítulo, que promete mucho y de seguro podrá hacer llorar a más de una.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	17. Lágrimas

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 17 :** Lágrimas.

Kagome tomó las manos de Inuyasha y sonrió dulcemente, realmente sentirlas era como la caricia del viento, eran tan frágiles y suaves y por supuesto, algo húmedas. Al joven príncipe, le daba mucha pena y le carcomía el alma, tener que decirle que ya no pueden seguir juntos, pues el también se había enamorado y mucho de ella y ya desde hacía rato, aunque en su primer encuentro, no fue tan amistoso. Pero con el correr del tiempo, le había tomado cariño.

Inuyasha : - Sabes,... Necesito hablarte muy seriamente-. Soltó de repente.

Kagome : - Claro, cuando quieras-. Dijo muy cálidamente

Inuyasha quedó casi tieso al oír la sensual y hermosa voz de Kagome, el decirle un adiós definitivo, sería para el como sentir mil puñaladas, pero ya lo habló con su padre y acordaron que el no puede convivir con ella, ya que se insiste, Kagome es una sirena y el un humano y ahora que no se sabe nada de Urasue, la única que podía convertir a Kagome en humana; ya no quedaban muchas posibilidades e Inuyasha debería buscarse una acorde a su especie.

Kagome reposó sus brazos y su cabeza en el muslo derecho de Inuyasha y nuevamente ese calor de amorío la volvió a invadir por dentro. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios, pero estaba muy feliz al estar al lado del hombre que tanto ama. Comenzó a sentir más alivio y amor, cuando sintió la mano izquierda del joven príncipe, acariciar su lacio y suave pelo negro, realmente no quería separarse de el, pero Inuyasha ya había tomado la mala decisión, aunque sabe que con eso puede herirla demasiado y la verdad es que el no desea que ello suceda, pero las realidades, dicen otras cosas y no muy favorables a eso y más la naturaleza de ambos.

Más tarde, Kagome se había marchado de nuevo a su hogar, allí, se encontró con sus hermanas, que la recibieron con un muy cálido saludo y hasta el rey Tritón, se alegró de ver nuevamente a su hija más preciada de todas y quien es la princesa de los mares y líder de todas las sirenas. Eri se acercó a Kagome y le comunicó la noticia de lo acontecido hasta el momento.

Eri : - Kagome, hemos capturado a Kágura Black, pero una extraña neblina negra nos invadió y Kágura desapareció, pero aparte de eso, no sabemos más nada de la bruja Urasue, papá y un grupo de guardias fueron a buscarla a su castillo, pero ella no está y la verdad no se sabe nada de su paradero-. Comentó con suma tristeza y pena.

Kagome sintió su alma oprimirse al máximo, ella era la única que podía convertirla en humana para irse con Inuyasha, pero su padre le había prohibido terminantemente que tomara esa decisión, pero Kagome es bastante reacia a obedecer las órdenes de su padre de vez en cuando y más cuando se trata de su felicidad y de vivir al lado del hombre que ama con todo su corazón. Urasue pudo haber muerto tras el ataque con helicópteros por parte de la realeza Taisho, pero ella estaba bien escondida y no morirá hasta vengarse de Kágura y principalmente de Kikyo, quien será su máximo trofeo, pero también lo será Kágura.

Justamente, Kágura fue capturada por la perversa bruja Urasue, ahora ella es su prisionera y la hija del sanguinario Naraku, corre peligro. Hubiera preferido estar en manos de las sirenas, aunque tampoco sabían cual sería su destino en manos de ellas. Gracias a un polvo mágico usado por Urasue, permitió a Kágura poder respirar bajo el agua, además gracias a su magia negra, logró curarse sus heridas y sanar con rapidez y aunque ese ataque le pudo haber significado la muerte total, pensó que le debía una a las sirenas por haberla salvado.

Urasue, terminó de hacer su conjuro mágico y se dirigió hacia donde tenía prisionera a Kágura, esta la miró con odio y furia pero Urasue ni se inmutó ante esa mirada tajante y llena de desprecio.

Kágura : - Pagarás por esto, asquerosa bruja pestilente-. Masculló con furia.

Urasue : - ¿Ah si?, no me digas-. Se burló con desdén.

En eso la bruja, envolvió con sus tentáculos todo el desnudo cuerpo de Kágura y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, la pelinegra desesperada, trató de librarse, gritando de dolor, al sentir sus huesos crujir ante semejante apretón de los tentáculos de Urasue. La perversa bruja, aprisionó más y más a Kágura contra su cuerpo y la apretaba más fuerte con sus tentáculos. Kágura empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y el efecto del polvo mágico empezaba a esfumarse, hasta que Urasue, le dio el apretón final, acabando con la vida de Kágura, soltó el cuerpo sin vida de la hija de Naraku y con un conjuro mágico al redujo a cenizas que le servirán para sus hechizos y su próximo objetivo, Kikyo.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha fue en un barco hasta la isla de las sirenas, pues se acercaba la hora de despedirse de Kagome sin que esta lo sepa, pero que lo sabrá de la boca del joven príncipe cuando este llegue a la isla. En el navío, iba con Bankotsu y Miroku y un grupo de soldados, además de su fiel sirviente Myoga, ambos hermanos compartían un momento de humor con Inuyasha al que gastaban bromas respecto a las sirenas.

Bankotsu : - Oye y con que se bañarán?? Con grasa de ballena???-. Preguntó con burla.

Miroku : - No creo que usen jabón-. Respondió con desdén.

Inuyasha : - Por que no dejan de decir sandeces, realmente no se nada de ellas, solo se el momento difícil que estoy por vivir ahora-. Replicó molesto.

Bankotsu y Miroku, guardaron silencio y pararon con sus burlas, saben que este momento es difícil para Inuyasha, pues será un adiós muy doloroso tanto para el como para Kagome, quien ya estaba en la isla, al saber que un barco se acercaba, pero sus instintos le decían que era Inuyasha ya que quedó con verla en la isla que alguna vez fue el hogar de las sirenas y que están en dudas de volver o no a ella, pero como la extrañan es probable que si regresen a su añorado hogar, sobre todo, por que Tritón sabe que esa isla fue su hogar durante mucho tiempo y no piensa abandonarla así por que si, solo por humanos invasores.

Inuyasha llegó a la isla y se encontró con Kagome cerca de la orilla donde había mantenido a Kikyo prisionera. Pidió a Bankotsu y a Miroku que cuiden la nave junto a Myoga y el resto de la tripulación. Se acercó muy lentamente a ella, Kagome tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y meneaba lentamente su cola de sirena, casi como perrito faldero. Su sonrisa se fue borrando levemente al ver el rostro de Inuyasha cuando se sentó en el borde de aquel verde sembrado del borde de la isla.

Kagome : - ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó alarmada.

Inuyasha : - Kagome, debo hablar contigo y muy seriamente-. Dijo muy apagadamente.

Kagome : - ¿Qué sucede?, dímelo, no me asustes-. Chilló más alarmada.

Inuyasha : - Verás,... Esto puede ser muy duro para ti y sobre todo para mi-. Gimoteó.

El rostro de la joven sirena, se contrajo al oír esas palabras de la boca de Inuyasha.

Kagome : - No te entiendo, explícate mejor-. Balbuceó desganada.

Inuyasha : - Kagome,... verás... debemos separarnos y,... para siempre-. Dijo desanimado.

Kagome : - Ehh??,... de que hablas, por que???-. Preguntó al borde del llanto.

Inuyasha pudo ver como los ojos de la princesa de los mares, comenzaban a cristalizarse, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse.

Inuyasha : - No puedo explicártelo, no somos compatibles, tu eres una sirena y yo un humano. Solo te pido que te cuides mucho y no regreses al palacio, ya no quiero que vuelvan a castigarte y sufras-. Susurró casi al borde del llanto el también.

Kagome : - No digas eso, yo te amo. Puedo hablar con mi padre y-. Sollozó tristemente.

Inuyasha : - ¡No!, te repito, no podemos seguir juntos, tu tienes obligaciones, proteger a tus hermanas y estar con los tuyos, yo también tengo obligaciones que cumplir junto a mi padre y te vuelvo a repetir, yo soy humano tu no-. Formuló con mucha tristeza.

Kagome : - Puedo encontrar a Urasue y que me convierta en humana, peor no te alejes de mí-. Suplicó llorando con tanto dolor.

Inuyasha : - Basta, Kagome. Es un adiós, lo siento-. Susurró.

En eso, Inuyasha se sentó y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Kagome, esta se abrazó fuertemente a el y empezó a llorar amargamente, ese abrazo de despedida deseaban que no existiera pero se estaba llevando a cabo. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y salió corriendo hacia su barco. Al verlo, Bankotsu y Miroku le avisaron a Myoga que ya venía Inuyasha, que hizo una seña de poner el barco en marcha e irse de la isla.

Kagome nadó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el barco y gritó el nombre de Inuyasha muchas veces, este la miró por última vez, mientras la joven sirena seguía llamándolo desesperadamente y dio una última mirada a la isla de las sirenas, tal vez sea la última vez que la vea. Los motores del barco se pusieron en marcha e Inuyasha subió rápidamente en el y al rato la embarcación comenzó a alejarse de la isla y de quienes habitaban en ella, las sirenas.

Inuyasha salió a la popa del barco y vio que la isla empezaba a alejarse de sus ojos, una lágrima salió de los dorados ojos del joven príncipe, sabe que esa fue la última vez que verá a Kagome, pues ya le dio los motivos del adiós, aunque la princesa de los mares se opuso fuertemente a ello. Al rato una dulce melodía de mujer, empezó a resonar en el océano, era un canto parecido al de una soprano tan dulce, fino y delicado que haría llorar a cualquier ser humano duro y áspero que exista, en eso Myoga salió a la popa junto a Bankotsu y Miroku.

Myoga : - Vaya, ese canto, significa que está llorando y muy triste-. Comentó con amargura.

Bankotsu : - ¿Quiere decir que ese canto tan armonioso es el llanto de las sirenas?-. Preguntó.

Myoga : - Así es, señor Bankotsu. Cuando las sirenas están tan tristes y dolidas, entonan ese canto dulce para expresar su dolor y llanto, durante muchos años he sabido esas costumbres en ellas-. Explicó sumamente triste y apenado al oír cantar a Kagome con tanto sufrimiento.

El alma de Inuyasha se encogió como si la almidonaran, se tapó sus oídos, no quería oírla, eran como si miles de puñales se le clavaran en su herido corazón, de repente al mirar hacia la lejana isla, pudo ver una silueta sumergirse en el fondo del mar, supuso que debía ser Kagome que se sumergió muy triste y dolorida a esconderse en su casa, quedarse allí para siempre, ocultar su dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento que sintió en ese crudo momento vivido, algo que difícilmente pueda olvidar en su vida y que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

Por su lado, Inuyasha pudo comprobar que ya Kagome había dejado de cantar y esa silueta fue la de ella huyendo de la isla. Pudo sentir las manos de Bankotsu y Miroku palmearle su hombro para animarlo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y agradeció a sus amigos por darle todo su ánimo y apoyo en ese difícil momento, ese atardecer nocturno, significó un duro momento en la vida de Kagome e Inuyasha y quizá muchos gocen con este sufrimiento de ambos, sobre todo Kikyo, que no está enterada de esto, pero si lo supiera, se alegraría mucho. Urasue por su parte seguía siendo la respuesta para Kagome y su deseo de ser humana, pero esa tarde, recibió la peor noticia de su vida y con esto sus sueños esfumados, pero nunca se dará por vencida,... ¿Será un adiós definitivo?.

Hola a todos :

Vaya momento tan triste con esta despedida, será definitiva como se dijo???, parece ser cierto, pues Inuyasha ya tomó la decisión. Se dará por vencida Kagome o peleará por recuperarlo e ir por el?? Urasue el la clave de todo esto y ella es quien puede lograr el deseo de Kagome. Y justamente Urasue fue quien le dio muerte a Kágura t acabar con quien la traicionó, pasará lo mismo con Kikyo? Y que pasará entre Kagome e Inuyasha?. Averigüen todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.

Arrivederchi.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	18. Petición

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 18 :** Petición.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la separación de Inuyasha y Kagome y ninguno sabía nada de uno del otro. La joven princesa de los mares, permaneció mucho tiempo encerrada en su ostra que le sirve de cama y su padre estaba muy preocupado por ella, maldijo una y mil veces a Inuyasha y que jamás debió conocer a su hija.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha también seguía afligido y al igual que Tritón, InuTaisho maldijo a Kagome por que su hijo nunca debió conocer a esa sirena. En realidad los sentimientos eran mutuos por ambos bandos, excepto por Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a ir en busca de Urasue y que cumpla su deseo, en ese momento, poco le importaba lo que opinaran su padre o sus hermanas, ella no iba a renunciar al amor de Inuyasha y quiere seguir a su lado a como de lugar, aún así si debe quedarse como sirena. Extrañaba mucho sus calurosos abrazos, le provocaba un calor de amor que le hacía erizar las escamas, pero de pasión y de amor. No lo dudó más esa noche irá en busca de la perversa bruja.

Llegada la noche, Kagome, se escabulló del palacio, era consciente de que su padre podía enojarse mucho si se enteraba, pero no contó que Shippo la sorprendió y Kagome se detuvo en su marcha.

Shippo : - ¿Donde vas, Kagome?-. Preguntó curioso.

Kagome : - Shippo, por favor, no digas nada a nadie, pero voy en busca de Urasue-. Dijo muy bajito.

Shippo : - ¿Eh?, estas loca??. Como que vas a ir en busca de esa perversa bruja apestosa-. Chilló.

Kagome : - ¡Shhhh!, Shippo, que no quiero que me descubran-. Lo calló enfadada.

Shippo : - Te juro que si vas, se lo diré a nuestro padre-. La amenazó con osadía.

Kagome : - Si tu abres la boca, te convierto en cebiche-. Replicó furiosa.

Ante la replica de Kagome, el pequeño sirenito prefirió callar y Kagome se alejó en busca de Urasue, pero estaba claro que no se quedaría callado, a alguien se lo dirá, así que prefirió ir a contárselo a Eri, que estaba con Sango y Alexia, en el gran salón del palacio.

Al día siguiente, Tritón se enteró de la ausencia de su hija y furioso ordenó que vayan en su búsqueda, ya le habían informado que no fue hacia el palacio de los Taisho y eso en parte lo tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía preocupado por su hija, quizá no le quedaba otra alternativa más que pedirle ayuda a los Taisho, aunque ellos sean humanos. Pero en todo caso, se ganaron un poco de su confianza, ya que demostraron no tener interés en querer sus tesoros y la preciada carne de las sirenas, la cual aseguran puede rejuvenecer o dar vida eterna.

Kagome nadó y nadó en busca de Urasue, pero no tuvo suerte. Tampoco la había encontrado en su castillo, se puso muy triste y desconsolada, sus chances se iban esfumando de a poco, pero mientras nadaba, encontró un pendiente que le resultó muy familiar y conocido, tras unas enormes columnas hechas de roca, al mirarlo supo que era de Kágura Black y en ese momento, una voz siniestra le erizó todas las escamas y la paralizó de miedo.

Urasue : - ¿Qué andas husmeando por aquí?-. Espetó enfadada.

Kagome : - ¡Urasue!, por fin!!!-. Sonrió alegremente.

A Urasue, le sorprendió de sobremanera la forma feliz y alegre con la que Kagome la recibió, ¿qué estaba planeando?, sabe que esta puede ser una buena ocasión para usarla en caso de que quiera peticionarle algo y en efecto, la perversa bruja, dio en el clavo y acertó en su presentimiento.

Urasue : - Y,... Seré curiosa, jovencita. ¿A que has venido a mi guarida secreta?-. Preguntó con alevosía y sarcasmo puro.

Kagome : - Pues verá, necesito pedirle un enorme favor-. Dijo con suplicia.

Urasue : - ¡¿Un favor?!, ¿Qué clase de favor?-. Preguntó con intriga y osadía.

Kagome : - Pues,... quisiera que me convierta en humana-. Gimoteó levemente.

Urasue : - ¡Olvídalo!. De ninguna manera te cumpliré ese deseo-. Espetó duramente.

Kagome : - Por favor, se lo ruego-. Sollozó amargamente.

La perversa bruja no le respondió nada, pero se volteó hacia ella y le negó con su cabeza. Kagome se enojó bastante y le dio su respuesta.

Kagome : - ¿Acaso quiere ser encerrada de por vida en nuestro palacio?-. Fomentó audazmente.

Urasue : - ¡¡¡NO ME AMENACES, NIÑA TONTA.!!!-. Gritó furiosa.

Kagome agachó su cabeza y pudo notar que Urasue se iba, entonces se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó por la cintura para evitar que se vaya, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Urasue la convierta en humana, ella quería su felicidad, pero la perversa bruja, seguía reacia a cumplirle su deseo, el deseo de estar junto a su amado.

Urasue : - ¡Suéltame!, te dije que no te convertiré en humana-. Dijo con desdén

Kagome : - ¡No la voy a soltar!, me cumplirá mi deseo-. Exigió sollozando y caprichosamente.

Urasue : - La verdad es que eres una niña muy fastidiosa-. Espetó con desprecio.

Urasue agarró con sus tentáculos el cuerpo de Kagome y tironeó fuertemente, ya que Kagome la tenía abrazada a su cintura, hasta que logró separarla de su cuerpo y la soltó bruscamente, la miró sumamente enojada y con un desprecio enorme, Kagome sintió pavor ante esa mirada de Urasue, pero volvió a insistir en su pedido.

Kagome : - Haré lo que me pida-. Dijo jugándose su última carta.

La bruja se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

Urasue : - ¿Lo que yo te pida?-. Sonrió malévolamente.

Kagome : - Si-. Asintió.

Urasue : - Bien, deberás cumplir un pedido mío, si quieres que cumpla el tuyo-. Dijo alevosamente.

Kagome : - Lo que sea-. Dijo aliviada y feliz.

Urasue : - Deberás traerme a Kikyo del palacio de los Taisho-. Exigió sarcástica.

Kagome : - Pero,... eso es imposible-. Dijo espantada.

Urasue : - Pues lo siento por ti, pero deberás cumplirme ese pedido si quieres que te convierta en humana y para asegurarme que lo cumplirás, haré algo-. Dijo con maldad.

En eso, Urasue sacó un caramelo de un frasco y se lo metió de una sola en la boca a Kagome y lo obligó a tragarlo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. La joven sirena, se tragó el caramelo y se tomó su cuello, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse extraño.

Kagome : - ¿Qué me hizo?-. Preguntó histérica.

Urasue : - Te di un caramelo que te mantendrá convertida en sirena para siempre, claro a menos que cumplas mi pedido-. Sonrió malévolamente.

Kagome estaba horrorizada, pero más se acrecentó su espanto al escuchar lo demás que le dijo Urasue, si no se daba prisa.

Urasue : - Además he de advertirte, que solo y una vez cumplida la misión, un beso del joven príncipe Taisho, podrá romper el hechizo-. Fomentó descaradamente.

Ante esa advertencia, Kagome salió despavorida hacia el palacio de la realeza Taisho, pero una nueva advertencia de Urasue la detuvo.

Urasue : - He de avisarte, que el príncipe Taisho, está por irse de viaje. Si no te das prisa, lo perderás-. Dijo socarronamente.

Kagome salió como impulsada por un cañón hacia el palacio de la realeza, si llegaba a irse, quien sabe hasta dentro de cuando no lo vería y además debía romper el hechizo de quedar como sirena para siempre. Lo que la alegraba era saber que volvería a probar esa dulzura de sus labios, esos besos que la apasionaban y le hacían erizar las escamas de placer, orgullo y felicidad y amor.

Además es consciente de que sacar a Kikyo de la prisión del palacio no será tarea fácil, ya que está muy bien custodiada por la guardia del rey, pero quizá pueda convencerlos de alguna otra manera y quizá pueda disuadirlos hablando con el rey InuTaisho de que se la entreguen y explicar sus motivos, de lo contrario, se verá obligada a usar un último recurso, el usar su canto para hechizar a los guardias, pero claro necesitaba a alguien para que se la traiga hasta ella, aunque eso ya se las arreglaría en caso de necesitar ese recurso.

Mientras tanto, Eri y Camila, llegaron al castillo de Urasue y tampoco la encontraron, todas las sirenas estaban buscando a su joven princesa, su padre estaba realmente preocupado por el bienestar de su hija y por ella más que nada, rogó que esté bien y el solo decidió ir al palacio de los Taisho a ver si estaba allí, eso podría frustrar mucho los planes de Kagome.

Kagome había perdido el rumbo de donde quedaba el palacio, pero aún así, no se dio por vencida y gracias a unos rastros que ella dejó y otros objetos, pudo encontrar el rumbo que andaba buscando y así ir al palacio de Inuyasha. Mientras tanto, su padre ya había iniciado el camino hacia el mismo sitio, iba escoltado por Ayumi, Yuka y Sango por si surgían problemas.

En tanto, Kagome llegó al palacio de la realeza Taisho, pero se encontró con que había mucho silencio y eso la alarmó de sobremanera, pero encontró en el jardín donde siempre estaba Inuyasha a la ama de llaves de la casa, a Kaede. Nadó hasta allá y Kaede se sorprendió al verla, pero la saludó muy amistosamente al igual que Kagome a ella.

Kagome : - ¿Señora, podría decirme si está Inuyasha?-. Preguntó educadamente.

Kaede : - El joven amo, ha salido de viaje hace una media hora, regresará dentro de una semana, jovencita-. Respondió amablemente.

El rostro de Kagome se contrajo de amargura y espanto, ahora si que estaba en un verdadero aprieto, pues el hechizo duraba solo una noche y pasada esa noche, quedará convertida en sirena para el resto de su vida, debía encontrar a Inuyasha y pronto.

Continuará

Hola a todos :

Que pasará?? Solo Urasue y yo, el autor, decidiremos que pasará con Kagome, quedará convertida en sirena para siempre o logrará romper el conjuro mágico con ese beso tan necesitado??, por lo pronto averigüen esto en el siguiente capítulo, se prolongó uno más y habrá epílogo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	19. Enamorados

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 19 :** Enamorados.

La joven princesa de los mares, se disponía a sumergirse en el agua, cuando el rey InuTaisho salía del palacio y al mismo tiempo, aparecía Tritón, en su forma gigantesca. Kagome se asustó al verlo y el rey InuTaisho, se preguntó ¿a que había venido Tritón al palacio?.

InuTaisho : - ¿En que puedo servirle, alteza de los mares?-. Preguntó amablemente.

Tritón : - Vine por mi hija, supe que andaba por aquí, por que anda buscando a su hijo Inuyasha-. Respondió con parcimonia.

InuTaisho : - Lo siento de verdad, señor. Pero mi hijo ha salido de viaje y no volverá en una semana-. Se excusó y explicó de paso.

Tritón : - Entiendo-. Dijo amablemente.

Kagome : - Espera papá. Necesito hablar seriamente contigo y con el rey InuTaisho, es algo muy importante y todo dependerá de Inuyasha-. Rogó sollozando.

Tritón e InuTaisho, accedieron a escuchar lo que Kagome tenía que decirles y la princesa de los mares empezó su relato de lo acontecido, aunque Tritón, sabía por medio de Shippo que Kagome se había ausentado, pero no le dijo adonde había ido. Cuando Kagome concluyó su relato, su padre la retó muy severamente por lo que hizo de ir donde Urasue e InuTaisho, estaba anonadado por lo que iba a hacer y lo que necesitaba, Kagome estaba muy arrepentida.

Kagome : - Padre, se que estuve muy mal, pero quiero que entiendas que lo necesito mucho y no por esto, lo necesito por que lo amo, lo amo de verdad y es por eso que quiero ser humana. Quiero m felicidad-. Lloró amargamente y con sumo dolor.

Tritón, entendió lo que le pasaba a su hija, pero en parte no estaba de acuerdo con que ella sea humana, pues las sirenas se sentirían muy desprotegidas sin su ángel de la guardia como es Kagome, pues al ser la princesa de los mares y la hija más adorada de Tritón, es como una reina para ellas y la necesitan mucho. Pero por otro lado, el quería que ella fuera feliz al lado de un hombre que ame de verdad y que al fin lo encontró, pero a Inuyasha no podían convertirlo en uno de la misma especie de ellos, puesto que InuTaisho, también se negaría rotundamente a ello y todo este lío, generaba un embrollo muy grande.

InuTaisho también se mostraba conmovido por la tristeza de Kagome y la verdad es que a el también le preocupaba mucho la soledad y tristeza de su hijo, entonces le propuso a Tritón, hablar a solas y llegar a un acuerdo, ya que al parecer, el rey de los mares del mundo, parece haber encontrado en el rey InuTaisho un hombre de extrema confianza y accesible al diálogo y que no le importan los negocios sucios y otros malos detalles con piratas. Mas bien el lo que hacía con los bandidos del mar, era meterlos en los calabozos.

Kaede llamó a Kagome, que se arrimó a la orilla de aquel jardín que tanto le gusta, ya que ahí vivió momentos muy hermosos junto a Inuyasha. La ama de casa, le enseñaba a Kagome todas las flores que bordeaban el jardín y otras cosas, la joven sirena estaba maravillada y muy feliz, nuca vio tanta belleza de flores aromáticas y un jardín tan bien decorado, repentinamente, Kagome recogió algo del suelo, era una manzana que cayó de uno de los manzanos que decoraban el jardín, había innumerables árboles de frutas.

Kagome : - ¿Qué es esto, señora Kaede?-. Preguntó con curiosidad.

Kaede : - Se llama manzana, pequeña, es una fruta muy rica y deliciosa, los humanos la comemos siempre en desayunos o colaciones-. Explicó la mujer a Kagome.

Kagome : - ¿Y esta puede comerse?-. Preguntó con desconfianza.

Kaede : - Espera, traeré una limpia de nuestro cobertizo, esa está sucia ya que estuvo en el suelo y no es recomendable-. Dijo la anciana amablemente.

Kagome le sonrió y se lo agradeció, así la anciana ama de casa, fue en busca de una de las deliciosas manzanas rojas que tienen en su cobertizo de frutas, donde las limpian y cuidan para los banquetes de la familia Taisho y hasta para donaciones a la gente más necesitada y en ayudas humanitarias. Al poco tiempo, la ama de casa regresó del cobertizo con una manzana bien roja y que se veía apetitosa, se la dio a Kagome y esta le dio un mordisco y se quedó deleitada con su riquísimo sabor. Kaede le sonrió al verla comer tan animada y feliz, Kagome disfrutaba de estar en ese lugar más que en su casa, pues para ella es como su segundo hogar y quiere estar en el con quien ama demasiado.

La princesa de los mares, se arrimó a un arbusto lleno de blancas y hermosas flores, que estaba junto a una enredadera que creció junto al arbusto, eran muy aromáticas y de fragancia deliciosa, eran vainillas, plantas de cuyas flores, se hacen los postres y otros productos alimenticios y de perfumería. Kagome arrancó una de las flores y se la puso en el pelo, le quedaba muy bien. Kaede se le acercó y le explicó el significado de esas flores, Kagome la oía atentamente, mientras tanto, Tritón e InuTaisho, seguían hablando en otro lugar.

Luego de una extensa charla entre ambos, llegaron a un acuerdo y era que le permitirán ir a Kagome por Inuyasha y explicarle todo lo que sucede, InuTaisho se encargó de avisarle a su hijo que Kagome quiere ir a verlo y este aceptó, quizá para darle la despedida final, pero cuando sepa los motivos de la visita de Kagome, cambiará su parecer.

Kagome estaba tan feliz que su alegría se le desbordaba por sus escamas y hasta por las orejas, por suerte, Inuyasha no estaba muy lejos de ahí y debía estar a unas 4 horas del lugar de donde salió y su destino era Roma (Italia). Así que sin perder tiempo, fue hacia el lugar indicado, gracias a que le dijeron que rumbo tomó el barco, si no, no tendría ni idea de por donde empezar e ir a buscarlo.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el barco anclado que llevaba a Inuyasha, lo divisó gracias a la silueta del inmenso y largo piso del acorazado, pero también vio el de una pequeña lancha que estaba bastante lejana al del barco. Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada al ver esos barcos y supo que debe tratarse del de Inuyasha. Se asomó fuera del agua y pudo verlo sentado en ese pequeño barco y como se dijo, alejado del enorme acorazado que lo llevaba a su destino. Nadó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y asomó por el borde de la lancha, su parte humana estaba fuera del agua y su parte pez dentro del mar. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido pero a la vez contento de volver a verla, pero a la vez, saber ¿que hacía allí?.

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome?-. Preguntó con sorpresa.

Kagome : - Necesitaba verte y mucho-. Susurró

Inuyasha : - ¿Y para que?, Creí que ya nos habíamos despedido en la isla-. Dijo asombrado.

Kagome : - Es que aparte de sentir la enorme necesidad de volver a verte, necesito pedirte un favor enorme y contarte lo sucedido-. Dijo rogándole por que la escuche.

Inuyasha pudo ver como Kagome le tomó sus manos y su mirada mostraba tristeza y suplicio. El príncipe, accedió a escucharla y Kagome le contó todo lo que había pasado y su fracasado trato con Urasue y la necesidad que tiene encima, en realidad, la gran cantidad de necesidades que tiene y una es esta y la otra, es que necesita imperiosamente de el.

Inuyasha : - ¡Vaya tonta!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer ese trato con esa bruja?!-. Espetó malhumorado.

Kagome : - Lo siento, es que no soporto estar lejos de ti-. Sollozó amargamente.

Algunas lágrimas de Kagome cayeron sobre el agua, cuando esta agachó su cabeza hasta el cristalino mar y lloró con mucho dolor, estaba muy arrepentida por haber hecho ese trato con esa bruja cretina. Inuyasha se agachó hacia ella y apoyó suavemente su mano en su hombro, la princesa de los mares elevó su rostro y pudo ver sus dorados y galantes ojos frente a ella, sonrió y de a poco acercó su rostro al de el. Inuyasha tomó delicadamente el rostro fino de Kagome y unió sus labios a los de el, enlazó sus brazos al cuello del joven príncipe y un apasionado beso los volvió a unir como en aquellos tiempos que se conocieron. Finalmente, el hechizo se había roto, Kagome podía volver a ser humana cuando ella lo desee, pero siempre y cuando, Urasue acceda a ello y por ahora, la perversa bruja sigue mostrándose reacia a ese deseo de Kagome, (y el autor también).

Kagome : - Gracias, necesitaba de esto-. Gimoteó cuando se separaron.

Inuyasha : - Y yo igual-. Respondió seductoramente.

El tono de voz del joven príncipe inglés, hizo que Kagome lanzara un chillido leve de amor y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, era evidente que ella no podía vivir sin el y viceversa. Mientras tanto, desde el barco, Bankotsu y Miroku observaban la escena romántica entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Bankotsu : - Si no se da prisa, llegaremos el mes que viene-. Formuló enfadado.

Miroku : - Deja de ser tan antiromanticismo, hermano. Déjalos que sean felices-. Lo regañó.

Bankotsu : - Ya que más da, al fin y al cabo, dudo mucho que Inuyasha quiera olvidarse tan fácilmente de esa sirena-. Dijo derrotado al final de todo.

Miroku : - Así es, eso es muy evidente y lo tienes ante tus ojos-. Dijo palmeándole el hombro.

Bankotsu : - Si, por suerte yo no pienso meterme con una sirena-. Dijo con desdén

Miroku : - Nunca digas nunca, hermano-. Dijo con atrevimiento.

Bankotsu le hizo un gesto de aprobar lo que dijo de que nunca se metería con una sirena como lo hizo Inuyasha, aunque Miroku ya le había echado el ojo a una y era a Sango y eso por esto que Bankotsu aseguró que el será el único que no se enamore nunca de una sirena, ya que para el son solo fenómenos de la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha quería separarse de Kagome aunque la haya besado en ese momento con tanto amor y pasión, pues el insiste en que ella no es para el por ser diferentes y aunque ya Kagome le explicó que ella puede convertirse en humana si Urasue (y el autor) accede a su pedido. Pero el joven príncipe no quiere que ella olvide sus funciones de princesa y separarse de su familia, el podrá encontrar otra mujer que lo ame. Kagome sabe eso y ella está dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderlo a su amado Inuyasha y alguna solución encontrará.

Kagome : - Inuyasha necesito que por favor, postergues tu viaje-. Pidió suavemente.

Inuyasha : - ¿Qué?, por que debería de hacerlo?-. Preguntó con aspereza.

Kagome : - Tranquilo, solo es que,... quiero que me ayudes en poder convencer a Urasue-.

Inuyasha : - ¡Eso es una locura!-. Espetó bruscamente

Kagome : - ¡Por favor!, te lo suplico, Inuyasha, por favor-. Sollozó suplicando nuevamente.

Inuyasha sabe que esto es una locura, Kagome quiere ser humana a toda costa y estar con el, pues ahora está entre la espada y la pared y no sabe que hacer, pues ya no quiere ver sufrir tanto a Kagome y la verdad es que eso lo preocupa ¿Se animará a ir al castillo de Urasue?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Al fin Kagome pudo encontrar a Inuyasha y lograr su cometido de que un beso suyo le quite el embrujo de la perversa Urasue y por otro lado, Tritón e InuTaisho, pudieron llegar a un acuerdo por la felicidad de sus hijos, ¿se conseguirá ese milagro?, por otro lado, resta saber si Inuyasha accederá al pedido de Kagome de ir al castillo de Urasue. ¿Logrará su objetivo de ser humana?.

Averigüen esto en el capítulo final, Kagome ¿quedará como sirena o será humana?. Habrá epílogo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	20. Humana

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 20 : **Humana.

Inuyasha seguía indeciso en cuanto a acceder a la petición de Kagome de ir con ella al castillo de Urasue, sabe que es un peligro muy grande y esa bruja es capaz de todo si lo ve y ella sabe que el fue quien intentó matarla y la joven princesa de los mares, recordó que Urasue le impuso una condición para convertirla en humana.

Kagome : - Ahora que recuerdo, Urasue me dijo que solo si le llevo a Kikyo, me dará el caramelo que necesito para poder ser humana-. Explicó lo recordado.

Inuyasha : - ¿A Kikyo? Y para que??-. Preguntó sorprendido.

Kagome : - Supongo que para vengarse, ya mató a Kágura y de seguro querrá hacer lo mismo con Kikyo por haberla traicionado-. Explicó las razones.

Inuyasha : - Tal vez sea así. De acuerdo, iré contigo y veremos que es lo que quiere esa bruja-. Aceptó finalmente la petición de Kagome.

La joven sirena, estaba tan feliz que su alegría no le entraba en sus escamas ni en si misma, agradeció encantada a Inuyasha el que haya aceptado su petición y así partieron hacia el castillo de Urasue. Bankotsu y Miroku, estaban anonadados, pero al final no iban a contradecir a su capitán y menos ya sabiendo que Inuyasha hará lo que sea por la alegría de su amada sirena.

El inmenso navío de guerra siguió a la joven sirena hasta el castillo de Urasue. Sus radares le permitían rastrear a Kagome y así seguirla sin perder el rumbo. El viaje sería medio largo, ya que el castillo de Urasue, estaba algo alejado de donde estaba la isla de las sirenas, que sin saberlo nadie, estaban retornando a su antiguo hogar de siempre. Eso será una gran sorpresa para Kagome si se entera de lo sucedido y del regreso de su familia a la isla.

Sin mediar presentación alguna, Urasue apareció en su tamaño gigante frente al acorazado inglés, todos se pusieron alerta y la pesada artillería del barco, apuntó a Urasue, que rugió furiosa al ver que estaban por atacarla, pero una vez más, Kagome evitó su matanza y tomó la palabra.

Kagome : - Espere, he venido por lo que le pedí-. Dijo.

Urasue : - Si, pero no cumpliste lo pactado, aunque hayas logrado el primer objetivo-. Dijo con soberbia y maldad.

Kagome : - Si, lo se pero es que...-. Gimoteó algo nerviosa.

Inuyasha : - Yo soy quien tengo a Kikyo prisionera-. Espetó con voz potente.

Urasue : - ¡Oh!, en serio??-. Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Inuyasha : - Así es y puedo entregártela a cambio del favor que te pidió Kagome-. Bramó

Urasue : - Que yo haya dicho bien, es ella quien tiene que traérmela no tu-. Bramó fieramente.

Inuyasha : - Pues yo soy quien la tengo en las mazmorras de mi palacio y soy el único que puede sacarla de allí-. Advirtió severamente.

El rostro de Urasue se contrajo de ira, pero a la vez en su diabólico cerebro, se estaba tejiendo una idea sumamente perversa y hará todo lo posible para hacer sufrir a Kagome.

Urasue : - Lo siento, jovencito, pero el reto es de ella, si tu amada sirena es capaz de traerme a Kikyo sin ayuda de nadie, cumpliré su deseo, si no este caramelo dorado, tendrá un cruel destino, mi estomago-. Dijo la bruja con atrevimiento y maldad.

Al ver el caramelo, la joven sirena se quedó estupefacta, pero al oír la advertencia de Urasue, se quedó perpleja, sabe lo que eso significaría.

Kagome : - ¡NOOO!, no lo haga, por favor!!!, si usted se come ese caramelo, acabará matándola-. Sollozó en un grito desesperado.

Urasue : - Efectivamente-. Aseguró con alevosía.

Inuyasha miró a la bruja muy enfadado y tajante, sabe que ella no puede ir a su palacio en el estado que está, a menos que ocurra un milagro que una sirena pueda caminar y poder sacar a un preso de la cárcel del palacio real o de donde esté. El joven príncipe, miró a Kagome y vio que ella estaba muy triste y desconsolada, su deseo de convertirse en humana cada vez se alejaba más y también el poder estar al lado de quien ama.

Inuyasha : - Deje que yo se la traiga, prometo no fallarle-. Peticionó amablemente.

Urasue : - Es ella o nadie-. Espetó fríamente.

Inuyasha : - ¿Cómo pretende que vaya ella sola a sacar a Kikyo de la prisión, convertida así en sirena?, supuestamente necesitaría ser humana-. Gritó severamente.

Urasue miró a Kagome y a Inuyasha y pensó que en parte tenía razón en lo que decía, así que decidió convertir a Kagome en humana, pero solo temporalmente, digamos una hora de plazo, pero una vez que regrese al mar, se volverá a convertir en sirena y aún fuera del mar, una vez pasada la hora también volverá a su forma original, es decir de sirena.

Urasue : - De acuerdo, es cierto lo que dice. Te convertiré en humana pero solo temporalmente, tendrás una hora exactamente para sacar a Kikyo del calabozo y traérmela hasta mi, pero te advierto que ni bien toques el agua, volverás a tu forma de sirena y aún pasada la hora, también te convertirás en sirena-. Advirtió seriamente.

Kagome : - De acuerdo-. Aceptó agradecida.

Urasue, hizo un pase de magia y le dio un diminuto caramelo de color azul cristalino y le advirtió que solamente debe comerlo en cuanto llegue al palacio de los Taisho y no antes, ya que eso la transformará directamente en humana y le dificultará su tarea.

Kagome tomó el caramelo y nadó rápidamente hasta tierra firme, donde estaba el palacio de la realeza Taisho, no tenía mucho tiempo y sabe que el tiempo corre y ya es de tarde y además el cielo volvió a nublarse y a amenazar de nuevo con desatar su ira sobre la tierra. Más tarde, Kagome llegó hasta los astilleros del palacio y para su suerte estaba Myoga que la vio salir del agua y justo en ese momento, se había largado una fina y tenue llovizna. Kagome le explicó todo a Myoga y este le alcanzó una toalla, cuando Kagome comió el caramelo y su cuerpo experimentó la transformación.

Se sentía muy rara y al principio le costó caminar ya que durante años tuvo cola de sirena y ahora con piernas humanas se sentía muy extraño y le costaba mantenerse en pie, hasta que con ayuda de Myoga, pudo moverse con un poco de mayor movilidad. Kagome caminó lentamente hacia el sector de mazmorras del palacio y encontró a Kikyo, que a verla, quiso matar a la joven princesa de los mares, empujando y golpeando los barrotes de su celda para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Kikyo estaba toda hecha un asco, su pelo estaba áspero y sucio y su ropa parecían harapos sucios, ya que se negaba a bañarse y muy pocas veces lo hacía, Kagome emitió un canto leve y eso la durmió totalmente a Kikyo, que cayó fulminada, pero había un problema ¿Cómo iba a abrir la celda y sacarla de allí?, realmente no iba a poder ya que su canto durmió al guardia que vigilaba la celda de Kikyo. Y

Para su nueva suerte, llegó Myoga y vio lo sucedido y el ancianito rió, sacó la llave de la celda del guardia y le abrió la celda y sin perder tiempo, Kagome la sacó de allí, Myoga se retiró.

Antes de salir se miró en el espejo de la celda y se sacó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, era fantástico, por primera vez se veía como una humana y así deseaba que fuera por siempre, acarició con sus manos, la zona de su pelvis y sus piernas, era una piel muy sedosa y suave. Sabía que el estar así significaba estar desnuda, puesto que ya lo había sabido de cuando mantuvieron prisionera a Kikyo en la isla cuando le impusieron su castigo y confesión.

Recordó que el tiempo corre y corrió cargando a Kikyo en sus hombros y se sumergió al mar pese a que Myoga intentó detenerla para anunciarle algo importante que pasó entre su padre y el rey InuTaisho, pero Kagome no lo escuchó, se había vuelto a convertir en sirena y nadó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Urasue y el barco rehén con su amado Inuyasha y su tripulación a bordo.

Fue otro viaje extenuante y cansador, pero por primera vez experimentó lo que era una transformación humana, se sentía maravilloso poder moverse con pies humanos y dejar de tener esa cola de sirena que la acompañó durante años y que ahora volvía a tenerla, en parte se sentía bien así con su forma natural, pero el volver a ser humana y sentir esa experiencia, significó un sueño hecho realidad y ya tenía ganas de volver a experimentar ese cambio.

Kagome llegó donde Urasue y se asomó del agua y mostró que traía a Kikyo inconsciente, aunque parecía reaccionar producto de que el agua comenzó a despabilarla, toda la mugre de su cuerpo y su pelo sucio, se salieron producto de que el agua la limpió ampliamente. Urasue rió malévolamente al ver a Kikyo y la tomó entre sus tentáculos con extrema fuerza, cosa que terminó de reavivar a Kikyo.

Kikyo : - ¡URASUE!-. Gritó espantada.

Urasue : - Así es, querida soy yo-. Dijo con sonrisa malévola y atemorizante.

En eso, Kikyo miró hacia abajo y vio el inmenso navío de guerra y a Kagome, su mirada parecía pedir por clemencia y que la ayuden, pero nadie movió un dedo para ayudarla. Se miró a ella misma y vio que estaba completamente desnuda otra vez, Kagome le había sacado la ropa puesto que olía peor que un camión de basura y ya no aguantaba ese fétido olor.

En eso y sin mediar palabra, Urasue adoptó su forma normal, en cuanto a estatura, y se sumergió en el mar, llevándose a Kikyo con ella, ante sus gritos de clemencia y negarse a ir. Inuyasha miró tristemente el destino que le esperaba por su maldad, Bankotsu y Miroku, también miraron con espanto la escena dramática. Kagome en cambio parecía feliz, por fin la mujer que quiso matarlas junto a Urasue y Kágura, pagará por todo.

Urasue llegó hasta el fondo del mar y a su castillo, Kikyo no podía respirar y más cuando Urasue empezó a apretar su cuerpo con sus fuertes tentáculos. Kikyo intentaba gritar de desesperación ya que el abrazo de Urasue era muy fuerte y ese apretón le hacía crujir los huesos de su desnudo cuerpo, hasta que finalmente, Kikyo corrió la misma suerte de Kágura, morir en manos de Urasue.

La perversa bruja, hizo un pase de magia y al igual que la hija del sanguinario Naraku Black, quedó convertida en polvo y desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Por fin su venganza quedó consumada y pudo vengarse de aquellas que la habían traicionado vilmente y quisieron hacerla matar por otros para que una vez cumplido el objetivo, ellas se quedaran con todas las riquezas.

Repentinamente, Urasue, salió a la superficie del mar, adquirió su modo gigante y vio a Kagome y al barco aún en el lugar, esperaban que cumpla con su promesa de convertir a Kagome en humana y esta estaba muy nerviosa e impaciente, en eso la perversa bruja sacó el caramelo de su anillo, ya que lo usaba como gema de adorno y se lo mostró sonriendo sarcásticamente, Kagome también sonrió al ver el caramelo, era su esperanza para ser humana. Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido al ver que Urasue por fin cumplirá su palabra, pero todo se desvaneció, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha, vieron que Urasue abrió su boca y se tragó el caramelo,... ¿El fin al sueño de Kagome?.

Continuará

Hola a todos:

Este fic se extenderá un capítulo más y promesa que el próximo será el último.

Y ahora que?? ¡¡¡Urasue se tragó el caramelo!!! Y con esto las esperanzas de Kagome, que pasará ahora?? Habrá otra forma de que Kagome sea humana o Urasue tiene un as bajo la manga?? Lo concreto es que la perversa bruja acabó con las esperanzas de Kagome ¿habrá otra?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente y último capítulo, repito que habrá epílogo.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	21. Final

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 21 : **Final

El rostro de Kagome se desfiguró de espanto cuando vio que Urasue se tragó el caramelo dorado y con eso sus sueños de ser humana y poder estar al lado de Inuyasha.

Por parte del joven príncipe, su rostro era de total asombro así también como el de los hermanos Bankotsu y Miroku, no podían creerlo, Urasue había roto su promesa de convertir a Kagome en humana y eso se notó en su burlona y fuerte risa que lanzó al viento. La joven sirena, se tapó su rostro con sus finas manos y lloró amargamente, sus cristalinas lagrimas caían en el mar y prontamente se sumergió, entonando ese dulce y melodioso canto que usan las sirenas cuando lloran y están sumamente tristes, Bankotsu y Miroku estaban muy conmovidos por lo que acababa de pasar e Inuyasha estaba que explotaba, pero sabía que por más que matara a Urasue con todo el arsenal del barco, no producirá efecto alguno ya que Urasue tiene los minutos contados.

Urasue : - Gracias por haber capturado a Kikyo, jovencito, pero lástima lo de Kagome, siento no haber podido cumplir con mi promesa-. Se burló socarronamente.

Inuyasha : - ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa y arpía!, Como te atreviste a mentirme de esa manera tan vulgar y sobre todo a Kagome-. Espetó muy furioso.

Urasue : - Lo pensé mejor, y lo mejor es que se quede como sirena y además era la única manera de hacer que me trajesen a Kikyo para culminar mi venganza-. Dijo con altivez.

Inuyasha : - ¿Significa que me usaste solo para tus propósitos y nos mentiste?-. Masculló.

Urasue : - Creo que fui muy clara en lo que acabo de decirte, muchachito. Además se que debes estar queriendo matarme. No te preocupes, en cuestión de segundos, desapareceré-. Rió.

Dicho y hecho, el cuerpo de Urasue se fue evaporando de a poco, esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, antes de quedar reducida a nada, a un polvo que se ha hundido en lo profundo del mar y con el las esperanzas de Kagome y las de Inuyasha. El viento marino esparció sus cenizas por todo el mar del océano y luego desaparecer del todo.

Tanto Miroku como Bankotsu, no se atrevieron a abrir la boca, saben que Inuyasha no está del suficiente ánimo como para oír un sermón en esos momentos. Con su cabeza gacha y a paso lento, fue hasta su camarote, toda la tripulación lo miraba con desgano y tristeza, ese momento era terriblemente duro para el.

Inuyasha : - Retomemos el viaje, sigamos rumbo a Italia-. Ordenó apagadamente.

Sin vacilar ni decir nada, los maquinistas del barco, pusieron en gigantesco acorazado en marcha y partieron hacia su destino, mientras tanto, sus oídos eran testigos de aquel canto de aquella sirena que no podía apaciguar su tristeza y melancolía, Inuyasha se había encerrado en su camarote y se tapó sus oídos para evitar escucharla, el sufría demasiado de saber que ella estaba sufriendo terriblemente mal, pues ahora ella estará convertida en una sirena tal cual como el primer día que nació y su sueño de humanidad se había esfumado.

Más tarde, Kagome estuvo todo el tiempo encerrada en su camarote y no dejaba de llorar ni un solo momento, sus hermanas estaban muy preocupadas por ella y mucho más su padre, juraban que si esa Urasue viviera aún, conocería lo que es verdaderamente la furia de las sirenas, puesto que Naraku, había experimentado la mitad de lo que son las sirenas cuando se enfurecen terriblemente y lo mejor es no provocar ello.

En el palacio de la realeza Taisho, ya se habían enterado de la noticia, por un mensaje que llegó desde el barco de Inuyasha y todos estaban muy acongojados por lo sucedido, InuTaisho, pensó que esto debía de ser una pesadilla, pues esa vieja bruja, los había traicionado, pero sobre todo a Kagome, quien ahora no sabe que va a hacer de su vida y que va a hacer si su amado.

Los días pasaron e Inuyasha ya había vuelto de su viaje de Roma, tras una exitosa reunión con el presidente italiano y el fortalecimiento de acuerdos y asistencias. Una vez amarrado y anclado el enorme acorazado, Inuyasha, tomó una lancha a motor y partió hacia la isla de las sirenas, no había ni saludado a nadie, pues solo le preocupaba saber como estaba Kagome, hacía una semana que no sabía nada de ella y temía por como esté. Su padre entendió la desesperación de su hijo y no se molestó por que se haya ido sin siquiera saludar a nadie. Bankotsu y Miroku, decidieron ir con el antes de que Inuyasha partiera y los 3 fueron hacia la isla.

Luego de largas horas de viaje y bajo el intenso sol que brillaba en ese momento, los 3 bajaron de la embarcación y caminaron por la isla, escucharon la música que parecía ser de un arpa y fueron hacia allá, se encontraron con Eri, sentada en un coral, tocando su arpa, era una melodía suave y pasiva, llena de sentimientos tristes por como está su hermana. Su cola de pez azul, brillaba intensamente con los rayos solares y sentada en ese coral, se veía realmente atractiva.

Eri vio a los 3 hombres que la observaban y dejó de tocar, dejó su arpa en el coral y se sumergió, nadó hacia la orilla e Inuyasha caminó hacia ella cuando Eri se asomó.

Inuyasha : - ¿Sabes algo de Kagome?-. Preguntó desvalidamente.

Eri : - Está muy triste y desconsolada, realmente nunca la vi en ese estado y la verdad es que me preocupa mucho. Estoy tan furiosa que si viviera esa bruja, la estrangularía-. Masculló sollozando.

Inuyasha : - Créeme que te entiendo y siento el mismo deseo. Pero quiero que sepas algo y quisiera que Kagome también lo oiga, y es que nunca voy a dejar de amarla, ya sea sirena o no-. Dijo con susurrante y suave voz.

Su sensual voz masculina, le hizo erizar las escamas a Eri y ahora se explicaba por que Kagome estaba así por el y no quería dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. En ese momento, una triste y sensual voz femenina se escuchó que venía del mar, era Kagome y estaba con Sango.

Inuyasha : - Kagome, ¡¿estas bien?!-. Sonrió al verla.

La princesa de los mares, sonrió ampliamente al verlo, se arrimó velozmente a la orilla e Inuyasha se sentó bien en el borde de tierra de la isla y Kagome se aferró a sus piernas y sonrió aún más, las aletas de su cola se movían casi como la de un perrito faldero. Eri y Sango, llamaron a Bankotsu y a Miroku, para que los dejen solos.

Inuyasha : - Siento tanto lo que pasó, ojalá haya otra manera de que puedas ser humana, ojalá la haya-. Dijo tristemente.

Kagome : - No te preocupes, la verdad es que mi destino era quedarme así como soy, después de todo nací así y es mi naturaleza. Pero quería saber que se sentía ser humana y la verdad no resultó ser tan malo-. Susurró apenas sonriendo.

Inuyasha : - Si, lo se, pero no te aflijas. Aun siendo como eres, nunca dejaré de amarte-. Le susurró con demasiado amorío y sensualidad.

Kagome lanzó un leve chillido y se abrazó al cuello del joven príncipe, este la abrazó por su cintura y la joven sirena, se sentó en la pierna derecha del Inuyasha y no le importó si le había mojado todo su pantalón, estaba muy feliz de volver a verla. Sin vacilar, sus labios se unieron lentamente en un apasionado y dulce beso que ambos anhelaban con holgura, al principio fue despacio, pero luego fue como si ese imán los atrajera aún más el uno al otro.

Kagome abrió un poco su sensual boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Inuyasha dentro de la suya, esos besos la hacían sentir más que deseosa, feliz y orgullosa, sabe que por fin ha encontrado lo que buscaba y justamente en quien menos se lo pensaba, en un humano, alguien completamente distinto a los que son de su especie y eso que son bastante escasos.

Cuando se separaron, ya que el aire empezó a aclamar clemencia, Inuyasha notó que una lagrima recorría el delicado rostro de Kagome y se preocupó, pero Kagome lo abrazó diciéndole que no se preocupara por ello, que solo lloraba de pura tonta enamorada.

Inuyasha : - No digas eso, el estar enamorado no es nada malo y estaré contigo por siempre-.

Kagome ya no sabía por donde desbordar tanta alegría, ni los poros de sus escamas le alcanzarían para ello, realmente a Inuyasha no le importaba nada si ella se quedaba como sirena o no, la amaría de todas formas, pero claro, la diferencia es que por las noches debían de estar separados y no juntos y eso sería el deseo más grande de Kagome y era por ello que quería ser humana a cualquier manera y modo, incluso también no podría conocer lo que ella quisiera, pero le bastaba saber que Inuyasha la amaba igual. Mientras tanto, Miroku también le había echado el ojo a una de las sirenas y era a Sango, de quien se enamoró profundamente. Eri también se había enamorado y era de Bankotsu y eso que el juró no meterse nunca con una sirena, pero Eri se enamoró profundamente de el y ella también desearía poder ser humana como lo deseaba Kagome y ni hablar de Sango, al final empezarían a escasear las sirenas i cada una se enamoraba de un humano, pero con el caramelo dorado desaparecido, todos esos sueño ya eran un más que triste recuerdo. Súbitamente tuvo una maravillosa idea con la que podrá hacer que Kagome viva bien cerca de el y no le sea impedimento poder visitar a sus hermanas ni a su padre.

Más tarde, Inuyasha le comentó de su proyecto a su padre y el estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y eso puso más que feliz a su hijo y más cuando Eri, quien fue hasta el palacio de la realeza Taisho, le dijo que el rey Tritón aprobaba el proyecto que ideó Inuyasha para poder estar bien cerca de Kagome y así no separarla de su familia.

Durante horas, los hombres de Inuyasha trabajaron a verdadero destajo para dejar en condiciones el nuevo estanque que será como el segundo hogar de Kagome, sin embargo, es anoche ocurriría un extraño suceso y por suerte no estaba nublado y habría luna llena.

A la noche, el nuevo estanque de Kagome estaba terminado y bien decorado para una sirena como ella, estaba en el jardín del palacio y esa cálida noche, la joven sirena, estrenó su nuevo estanque, pero no estaba sola, Eri y Sango fueron con ella a ver el gran estanque que hicieron para Kagome, pero que podían entrar unas 10 sirenas y era grande como una piscina, Kagome estaba muy feliz y contenta, pero repentinamente algo dorado empezó a transitar el camino de agua de mar que iba hacia el estanque. Inuyasha se percató de ello y cuando fue a ver, era tarde, el polvo dorado avanzó hacia dentro del estanque y la luna brillante lo hizo brillar más y el agua comenzó a iluminarse y al poco tiempo el polvo amarillento dorado, se evaporó en el aire cuando se elevó y el viento se las llevó consigo, ¿pero que era ese extraño polvo y por que las chicas se sentían extrañas?.

Al mirarse abajo del agua, pudieron comprobar que sus colas de pez habían desaparecido, salieron del agua y pudieron comprobar que era certero, ¡ERAN HUMANAS!, pero el problema es que las 3 estaban completamente desnudas y sin nada, Eri se arrojó al agua y volvió a ser sirena, pero cuando salió de la piscina, volvió a ser humana, ¿cómo era eso, que efecto produjo ese polvo mágico dorado?. Súbitamente la voz de Urasue empezó a escucharse, era como un fantasma que no se veía, pero se oía y explicó todo.

Voz de Urasue : - No se extrañen, jovencitas, al contacto con el agua de mar volverán a su apariencia de sirenas, pero fuera del agua de mar serán humanas-. Explicó.

Kagome estaba sonriendo de forma incrédula, pero era verdad, era humana y le pidió a Urasue que explicara que significaba esto y el por que de este cambio.

Kagome : - ¿Por qué?, que le hizo cambiar de opinión?-. Preguntó anonadada.

Voz de Urasue : - Verás, lo he estado pensando antes de mis últimos momentos de vida y supe claramente lo que deseabas y gracias a ti, pude vengarme de Kágura y Kikyo. Y era claramente consciente de que he fracasado en mi objetivo de apoderarme del tridente sagrado de vuestro padre, el rey Tritón y ser la más grande líder del ejercito de sirenas más poderoso de los mares y es por ello que mi fracaso debió ser condenado, además tu cumpliste y si te comías el caramelo puro, serías humana por siempre y en parte quise castigarte por haberme desafiado tantas veces y por eso te concedí el deseo de que seas humana, pero el contacto del agua de mar te volverá sirena, pero no así el agua de lluvia o de otros objetos como fuentes, piscinas o bañeras que usan los humanos, eso no te convertirá en sirena, solamente y te repito, el agua de mar lo hará-. Dijo.

En eso, Myoga llegó con 3 toallas grandes para Kagome, Eri y Sango y las chicas se cubrieron su cuerpo. Entonces, un emocionado Inuyasha dijo sus palabras.

Inuyasha : - ¡Gracias Urasue, sabía que en el fondo no eras tan mala!-. Gritó fuertemente.

Voz de Urasue : - No fue nada, pero conste que solo lo hice por mi fracaso, ahora debo irme al otro mundo, ya no pertenezco a este mundo, solo espero sean felices-. Y con esto culminó.

La voz de Urasue dejó de oírse, ya se había marchado al otro mundo, allí descansará en paz, mientras tanto, un emocionado rey InuTaisho observaba la romántica escena de su hijo con ahora humana Kagome, Bankotsu y Miroku estaban allí presentes y tanto Eri como Sango, no perdieron sus chances de hacer lo suyo con ellos, besarlos. El rey Tritón observó sonriente y algo tristón la romántica escena de sus 3 apreciadas hijas, Shippo estaba con el.

Shippo : - Sabe majestad. Se las va a extrañar mucho-. Dijo tristemente.

Tritón :- Así es pequeño, pero no te aflijas, pronto volveremos a verlas y eso te lo garantizo, puesto que he escuchado claramente las palabras de Urasue-. Dijo feliz y contento.

El pequeño sirenito asintió sonriente también, sabe que volverá a ver a sus hermanas mayores ya que ellas ahora son sirenas y humanas al mismo tiempo, al final, todo fue a pedir de boca de todos, puesto que Eri ya había flechado a Bankotsu, pese a que el se mostraba reacio a amar a una sirena y Sango ya había flechado a Miroku y el también a ella, todas las sirenas estaban muy felices de ver contentas a sus hermanas, ahora estarán más protegidas, ya que ellas también son bienvenidas a visitar el gran estanque del palacio de los Taisho cuando quieran y toda la flota marina Inglesa se encargará de custodiar la isla de las sirenas y evitar visitantes indeseado.

Kagome e Inuyasha se besaron apasionadamente, al final, su más preciado deseo se les concedió y ahora que el amor lo pudo todo y ser la pareja más feliz de todas, su casamiento lo demostrará muy pronto y con ello el destino sellado de sus vidas, el amor y todo había comenzado con un viaje a una mística isla con un secreto misterioso, "la isla de las sirenas".

**FIN**

Hola a todos:

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero les haya gustado a todos, pronto se editará el epílogo y con esto concluirá esta maravillosa historia de amor y aventura. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, pocos, pero gracias por ellos y a los que agregaron su historia como favorita.

Gracias a una vez más a todos y los quiero como grandes amigos.

Agradecimientos a:

(Por historia agregada) Niu- Mieka, Inujocelyn, Lolichan36 (mi adorada y dulce Arianna), Inukillua Inuzuka, Yami Taisho, Coolis17, Crisvel, Zael-Dark-Ryu, Yeray y Saritz.

(Por Reviews) Yami Taisho, Lady Isis I, Inujocelyn, Saritz, Lolichan 36 (mi amor Arianna), Pao 15 e Inukillua Inuzuka. Y también a todos los que siguieron este FanFic, gracias a todos

Adios y hasta pronto

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	22. Epílogo

La isla de las Sirenas

**Capítulo 22 : **Epílogo

3 meses más tarde :

Kagome, regresaba de su hogar en el mar, venía de visitar a sus hermanas, lucía una hermosa sortija en su anular izquierdo, faltaba tan poco para su casamiento, que se decidió hacerlo en la mismísima isla, así las sirenas pueden presenciarlo sin problema alguno. Ahí mismo, contraerán matrimonio, Eri y Bankotsu y Sango con Miroku.

Extrañaba mucho estar en su forma de sirena, pues en 2 meses no había tocado el agua de mar y gracias al conjuro que le dejó Urasue, puede adoptar su forma de sirena y de humana cuando lo desee, ya que solo el agua de mar la convierte en sirena y eso sería todo un dilema cuando Inuyasha y ella quieran irse de vacaciones a algún lugar. En esos 2 meses, Inuyasha instruyó a Kagome para que se adapte a las costumbres humanas y sobre todo a como ser ahora una princesa, pese a que ya lo era, pero en el fondo del mar, ahora deberá hacerlo como humana. Y la verdad, es que no le llevó mucho aprenderse las costumbres humanas, pues lo aprendió muy bien y muy rápido y no solo ella, Eri y Sango, también aprendieron todas las lecciones de cómo convivir con humanos.

Kagome estaba muy orgullosa de si misma, pues no se esperó poder adaptarse a lo que hacían los humanos y en todo lo que hacen. El más feliz por todo esto, era Inuyasha, pues Kagome demostró que puede ser una magnífica esposa.

Mientras tanto, en la isla de las sirenas, un solitario y pensativo Bankotsu, estaba sentado en el borde de la isla que da al mar, recostado y mirando al cielo nuboso y sin sol, su mente divagaba en una y mil veces como es que llegó a enamorarse de una sirena, vaya uno a saberlo, pero sabe que como Eri no encontrará otra y al final no fue tan malo meterse con alguien distinto a su especie, aunque solo lo sea por la mitad de cuerpo.

Bankotsu, nunca creyó en esa historia de las sirenas, solo hasta el momento en que su abuelo murió luego de comer carne de sirenas para rejuvenecer, puesto que se divulgaba que su carne podía hacer tener vida eterna o rejuvenecer, pero en realidad la carne de las sirenas suele ser peligrosa y en otras no, y es por eso que la de Kagome no resulta perjudicial. Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Eri lo estaba mirando muy cerca de el, con sus codos apoyados en el borde de la tierra de la isla y su mentón apoyado en sus brazos y una sonrisa placentera se había dibujado en su hermoso rostro.

Eri : - Veo que estás muy pensativo-. Rió cargosamente.

La voz de Eri, despertó a Bankotsu de su letargo pensamiento y además se asustó por que lo había pillado desprevenido y eso no le agradó mucho.

Bankotsu : - Vaya susto me diste-. Bufó molesto.

Eri : - No te enojes, cielo-. Dijo moviéndose hacia el. – Quise darte una sorpresiva visita-. Rió.

Bankotsu : - ¿Ya visitaste a tu familia?-. Preguntó con desdén.

Eri : - Si, la verdad es que ya extrañaba volver a mi forma de sirena-. Respondió divertida.

Sin meditar palabra, Eri salió del agua y se sentó en las piernas de Bankotsu, pero mantuvo la punta de su cola y sus aletas en el agua, para evitar quedar convertida en humana, aunque después lo pensó bien y sacó su cola y aletas del agua de mar y no le importó quedar totalmente desnuda ante Bankotsu y sentada en sus piernas. El pelinegro se sonrojó tanto como un tomate y no le meditó palabra alguna, puesto que estaba bastante avergonzado de verla así. Sin dudarlo 2 veces, Eri acercó su rostro al de Bankotsu y giró el rostro de este hacia el de ella y lo besó suavemente, el pelinegro cayó rendido ante la calidez y suavidad del beso de la pelinegra, pues ya era un hecho consumado y para felicidad de Eri, el la había aceptado como su prometida y hasta formar matrimonio, así mismo como lo harán Inuyasha y Kagome y Sango con Miroku.

(1 semana después)

En la isla, Kagome lucía su resplandeciente vestido blanco de novia e Inuyasha su espléndido esmoquin de novios, ambos ya habían dado el si ante el sacerdote, que los une para el resto de sus vidas y formar así, el matrimonio más anhelado por ambos, ahora nada podrá separarlos ni romper esa dura cadena que se formó entre ambos y para el amor, quedó demostrado que hasta una sirena y un humano pueden convivir sin impedimentos, excepto claro si ese humano o esa sirena no son confiables, pero en esta ocasión sucedió todo lo contrario.

Eri y Bankotsu, se habían casado un día antes que Inuyasha y Kagome y estaban felices por ello, Eri estaba muy orgullosa de su nuevo marido, puesto que aunque se haya mostrado reacio y duro al principio, siempre se mostró servicia, muy compañero y hasta protector de su nueva esposa. En ese día de boda, Eri lucía un vestido negro abierto a los hombros, que comenzaba desde sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, era ceñido al cuerpo y algo brilloso. No llevaba tirantes en los hombros, puesto que era ajustado en sus pechos y cintura. Se puso unos aros de plata en sus orejas y unas sandalias de color plata de taco alto, que al principio, cuando Bankotsu la instruyó para que aprenda a usar calzado humano, le costó bastante pero se adaptó muy bien a ello.

Bankotsu lucía un traje de color gris claro, con camisa blanca y una corbata de color azul cielo y zapatos de cuero negros y siempre lucía su larga cola trenzada y su fría mirada, pero en el fondo, siempre lucía su amistad y compañerismo y su amor por su nueva esposa.

Sango y Miroku, se casaron el mismo día que Bankotsu y Eri y eran más felices que todos. Sango estaba muy enamorada de su marido y Miroku de ella, hasta después de casados, ya habían hecho planes para comprar la cuna del o los bebes y muchos proyectos futuros. Al igual que Bankotsu y Eri e Inuyasha con Kagome, juraron no separarse nunca y no romper esa dura y fuerte cadena que los unió para siempre. Ese día, Sango, lucía un vestido idéntico al de Eri, excepto que este si tenía tirantes finos, sus sandalias eran de color blanco y de taco mediano. Su pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta que dejaba caer algunos mechones de pelo por su hermosa espalda.

Miroku lucía un traje negro, con camisa celeste y corbata de color amarillo dorado, zapatos negros y como siempre su galanura hacia su esposa, la cual se mostraba enormemente feliz y orgullosa de el, al principio de noviazgo, Miroku no dejaba de ser un mujeriego empedernido y eso le ocasionaba enormes disgustos y celos por parte de Sango y más de una recriminación por parte de Eri y Kagome, que no soportaban ver esas incómodas situaciones, pero con el correr del tiempo, Miroku dejó esa maña que tenía y se concentró más en la hermosa esposa que ahora tiene y que como se dijo hizo sentir muy orgullosa a Sango.

Tritón, estaba muy feliz y contento de ver tan felices a sus hijas, al igual que todas las sirenas y les deseó lo mejor en la vida y recomendó un enorme cuidado y amor a los hombres, hacia ellas.

Los 3 hombres, le juraron que las protegerán hasta con sus vidas y de eso no cabía ni la más mínima duda de que así será, eso dejó muy satisfecho al rey Tritón y a todas las sirenas y que pronto volverán a verlas, ya que aún siguen siendo sirenas.

La boda y la fiesta, prosiguieron de lo más formal y divertida y al día siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome recorrieron todo Londres, presentándose como los nuevos príncipes de Inglaterra y futuros reyes del país Inglés, Kagome lanzó su ramo de flores que usó para su casamiento y una afortunada del público lo agarró y con esto esperaba encontrar su media naranja y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso suceda, ya que un muchacho del publico la flechó y para decir la verdad, ese ramo le trajo muy buena suerte y vaya que si. También Eri y Sango, iban del brazo de sus maridos en aquel móvil que los llevaba recorriendo todas las calles de Londres, ante la ovación del público presente y la emoción del Rey InuTaisho de ver a su hijo feliz junto a su preciosa esposa y a Bankotsu y a Miroku junto a las suyas y que ambas estaban muy contentas de ver a tanta gente ovacionándolos.

(1 año después)

Eri, Sango y Kagome, venían de visitar a sus hermanas y a su padre, querían anunciarles que ya podían visitar a sus sobrinos y en caso de tritón a sus nietos.

Eri dio a luz a un hermoso niño al que llamaron Godai, tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre y el color de ojos de su madre. Bankotsu estaba muy emocionado con su nuevo hijo y más cuando fue el día del parto, casi no se pudo contener de la emoción de saber que fue padre de un bebé hermoso y que ahora formará parte de su nueva familia y de quizá sus nuevos hijos.

Sango también fue madre de 2 niñas, las había tenido 2 semanas antes del nacimiento del hijo de Eri y Bankotsu, y las llamó Ana y Clarabel, con el consentimiento de su padre, una era castaña y la otra pelinegra, ambas con el color de pelo de sus padres. Ana era castaña y de ojos azules como los de su padre, Clarabel, tenía pelo negro y ojos marrones como los de su madre. Al igual que su hermano Bankotsu, Miroku planeó seguir ampliando su familia y ya planearon su luna de miel en Madrid y durante todo ese año, Miroku le dio instrucciones a Sango de cómo se volaba en un avión, sensaciones y todo lo relacionado con los vuelos, al principio a las 3 chicas les dio miedo y pavor, pero se fueron acostumbrando y ahora lo harán como cualquier persona normal.

Por último, Kagome también fue madre de 2 niños, un niño y una niña, Kotaro y Lisa, ella los tuvo al mes de que Sango y Eri fueran madres de familia, el niño tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos que su padre y la niña era idéntica a su madre. Ambos niños serán los futuros príncipes de Inglaterra y para satisfacción de sus padres, habían sido bendecidos en una ceremonia de comunión que se celebró en el palacio real y nombrarlos futuros herederos de la corona británica que ahora estaba en herencia de Kagome e Inuyasha para el futuro. InuTaisho estaba muy emocionado con sus nuevos nietos y le encantaba jugar con ellos, lo que puso un poco celosa a Kagome, ya que los niños permanecían más tiempo con su abuelo que con su madre, pero al estar al lado de Inuyasha, la hacía sentir feliz y orgullosa y casi olvidar ese momento, pues el estar con su marido se sentía mucho más feliz.

Eri y Sango también se sentían algo celosas de ver a su padre el rey Tritón jugar con sus nietos, lo mismo pasaba con Kagome y sus celos, pero al igual que a la princesa de los mares y ahora de la realeza, a Sango y a Eri, también les satisfacía el estar al lado de sus maridos y poder jugar con sus hijos, que para ellas eran el tesoro más preciado de sus vidas más que encontrar galeones hundidos llenos de valiosos tesoros en su interior y para Bankotsu, Inuyasha y Miroku, el haber encontrado a 3 mujeres como ellas, fue como sacarse la lotería del millón, pues nada más hermoso les pudo haber pasado en sus juveniles vidas.

El amor lo pudo todo y aunque resultara imposible el amor entre una sirena y un humano, quedó demostrado que hoy en día nada es imposible y la fuel prueba de ello son los 3 felices matrimonios que hoy nuestros protagonistas han demostrado, pues ya se sabe que para el amor no existe barrera alguna ni menos espécimen como sirena o humano.

**FIN.**

Hola a todos:

Bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su final, final. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que dejaron sus valiosos reviews y la agregaron como favorita, más adelante habrá nuevas y con la promesa de una historia inolvidable.

Gracias y hasta pronto Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


End file.
